Now and Forever
by chloemai
Summary: Renesmee is growing up, but its not going to go smoothly. How will she deal with her new found feelings for Jake? Will she give in to them, or turn her back on them- and Jake? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody :) My first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, Stephenie Meyer does. :)  
**

* * *

"Not too far Ness," my Dad called out to me. I sighed. I'd only taken 1 tiny step farther into the trees. _Silly overprotective daddy_, I thought, rolling my eyes. Ignoring my father, I took a few more steps into the trees and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the scent of an elk which I wanted very much for my dinner. _Yum. Elk is my favourite_. I heard dad chuckle to himself some distance behind me.

"What's so funny?" my mom asked. She hated not knowing these things, me and my dad's private conversations annoyed her.

"Renesmee." My dad answered simply. I imagined my mum would have smiled, as she always did when I thought of something silly. Well, what seemed silly to my dad. I carried on searching for this elk I could smell and wandered even farther into the trees. I tripped over something and fell to the ground. As much as I love my mom, I wished I hadn't picked up any of her human traits.

"So much like your mother," a husky voice commented.

"Jakey!" I ran up to him and hugged his big warm body. Although I was growing at such a rapid rate, and I was as big as an 11 year old human, even though I was actually really the age of 9, I ended up hugging his knees. Jake really was a beast. Nahuel- another half human half vampire hybrid, like me- had reached full growth at only the human age of 7. I however, had been here on earth for 9 years, and had only reached the human age of 11. We didn't know why this was, Carlisle assumed it was as I was female, therefore my growth rate would be different.

"Hey there kiddo," Jakey scooped me up with one hand and cuddled me.

"Jake, you're so warm." I said, snuggling into his chest. Jake laughed. Before either of us could say anything else, my mom and dad were at our side.

"Hey Jake" my mom greeted, smiling at my best friend.

"Hey, Bells" Jakey replied. "Edward." He nodded towards my father. My dad wasn't too impressed with Jake's appearance, and he glared at Jake_. Dad, chill!_ I said, via my thoughts.

"Chill?" he asked, his smile turned mocking.

"Yeah, chill. You've never heard that before?" I was confused to say the least.

"I do believe your mother has told me to 'chill' more than enough times for my liking." I turned and leaped over to where my mom was standing, and pressed my hand to her cheek, showing her memories of times where I have acted a lot like my mom.

"See, I'm just like my mommy." I said, trying to act sweet. Everybody laughed, getting my awful joke. I felt my cheeks heat up, obviously flushing a bright red- another of my mother's human traits.

I closed my eyes and stepped farther into the trees once again. I could smell the warm blood pulsing through its body. I crouched, getting ready to spring. The elk ran from a tree, towards another tree but I caught it halfway. Once I was done, I shoved the carcass of my lap and stood up. I was covered head to toe in the elks blood, something I still had yet to learn to avoid. I turned around to see my audience smiling widely at me.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed that everyone was staring at me.

"That was.. Great." Jake said, clearly astonished. My dad looked over to him, glaring.

"Yeah Ness, that was.. great. Although I wouldn't use the word great, I was thinking more... graceful." He turned to look at my mother, who was crying tearlessly "Don't you agree?"

"My little nudger is growing up." She sobbed. I rolled my eyes at my mom's choice of words. Nudger? Really, did she have to call me that?

"Come on Ness. Since when did you grow out of being Mommy's little girl?" my dad reminded me, mockingly. Jakey shifted his weight to his left foot, and we both rolled our eyes at exactly the same moment. I laughed at our synchronization, grinning at Jake, who quickly returned the smile. My dad growled and spun around. Before I knew it, my dad was right in front of Jakey, crouched, and ready to pounce.

"Don't you even think something like that." My dad snarled.

"Dad no!" I screamed. Before I had blinked, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett had my father by his shoulders, restraining him.

"Edward, No. You'll regret it later. And your scaring Nessie." Grandpa told him. Jasper had his hand rested on his back. My dad's eyelids closed, and they didn't reopen.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of low voices. I was glad I had better hearing than an average human, it certainly came with a lot of advantages.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." My mom was apologizing. What? Why was she apologizing? She hadn't done anything; it was my father who had.

"Bells, chill. I'm fine." Jake replied, his voice sounding much like it always did- carefree.

"Jake, I think it's time you learnt how to control your feelings for Renesmee. You know how Edward feels about it." My mom was saying. I had crept out of my room, and had been leaning against the doorway. I walked back into my room and sat down on my bed. Control your feelings for Renesmee? What was that supposed to mean? I heard Jake sigh before answering.

"Bella, when can I tell her? It's killing me." He said, sounding downhearted.

"When she's old enough. At least a teenager. At the very least." My mom said firmly. I could tell that there was no way of changing her mind, my mom was very stubborn.- something else I had appeared to pick up from her. Jake sighed again. I was confused. _Control your feelings for Renesmee. _The words ran over and over through my head. I couldn't make sense of them.

"Now you've done it." I heard my dad snap. Great! He had heard me again. I will never get used to this. I really need to learn how to control my thoughts. At times, my dad's talent could be very useful, but most of the time it just annoyed me. My mom appeared in the doorway.

"Hey sleepyhead." She said softly, gliding over and sat on the side of my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Morning mom." I yawned.

"You can't still be tired, you've been out for 14 hours." She said looking at me doubtfully.

"Mmm, a little bit." I admitted. "Really? 14 hours?"

"Yep." She responded.

"How is Dad? Is he feeing proud of himself?" I said, annoyed.

"Fine now. When he woke up he was pretty annoyed. And please don't give him a hard time about it. It's killing him. He hates it when he loses control of his temper." She begged, looking at me thoughtfully. I looked away from her, not able to agree to anything.

"What exactly did Jake do?" I asked. "I mean, dad went mad. I've never seen him like that. Not even when I broke his piano." My mom looked distracted and edgy.

"Nothing you need to worry about honey." She said, looking away-much like I had earlier. They were hiding something, I was sure of it. I didn't like it. But I would get to the bottom of it. Eventually. Just then Dad appeared in the doorway.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you." _Its not me you need to apologize to._ I said, via my thoughts, not wanting to speak out loud.

"I have already apologized to Jake. Please Ness, forgive me." He begged. He had a really weird kind of... tortured looking expression on his face. It made me feel bad. But I forced myself to remember. _You nearly killed my best friend. What has Jake ever done to you?_ I glared at him, trying to hold back the tears. I stood up and jumped off my bed. I walked over to the doorway and shoved past him. I was sure he was going to grab me and pull me back, but to my surprise he didn't.

"Give her some time. She'll come round." My mom told my dad. I heard him sigh, but he didn't seem to object.

"Jakey?" I called, using my childhood name for him.

"In here honey." I followed the sound of Jake's voice to the living room.

"Jake?" I asked in a small voice. I could feel the tears building up even more now. I ran over to Jakey and climbed onto his warm lap. The tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them. I curled on Jake's lap and leaned against his chest. I let the tears roll down my face, just wanting to be comforted.

"Shhh Ness. Don't cry." Jake comforted me, pulling me into a hug. We sat like this for a good half hour.

"Jake. I love you" I sniffed. "You're the best friend I could ever have, you know that don't you?" I said, struggling to get my words out because I was crying so much.

"Sure sure, honey. I love you too." I heard daddy growl and hiss in my bedroom. There was a huge crash. I felt myself grow more annoyed, he needed to control his temper.

"Edward, its okay. She's upset. Leave them alone." My mom warned him. Once again, my dad sighed. This only made me cry more. I just wished that dad could leave Jake alone. _Please, leave my Jakey alone. He would never hurt me. You know that. So why do you hate him so much? What has he ever done to you? _I asked through my thoughts, not wanting to shout this out through the house. My dad appeared at the doorway to the living room.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm so sorry. I love you, more than you can imagine. I know I am too overprotective but it's only because I love you. I don't hate Jacob. Let's just say he gets on my nerves sometimes. Please will you forgive me?" Jakey, Mom and Dad all watched me, waiting for my mom must have followed my dad, because I hadn't noticed her standing there beforehand.

I didn't want to forgive him, just like that. He'd nearly attacked my best friend, something that I wouldn't forgive him for. But I didn't want to hold this against him forever, I realized. No matter what he did, I knew that he never meant to hurt me, no matter what. It would always be about protecting me, and I knew that I would always feel safe, because of this. I stood up, and ran over to where my dad was standing, wrapping my arms around him. I felt my feet lift off the floor, and I knew that he had lifted me up. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I love you daddy." I whispered. _Now and forever_, I added in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night and we were at the main house. I loved it when we stayed at the main house with everyone. I was happily stretched out across my dad, mom and Uncle Jasper.

I was thinking about everything, how I often felt lonely. I was homeschooled by everybody, each of them teaching me something different, areas they specialised in. I had never wanted anything more than to be able to go to school. I had watched it on so many films and TV shows and I had loved every aspect of it. I had begged my parents to let me go so many times that I've lost count but every time they tell me that it is unsafe, due to my irregular growth. I hated my growing patterns. It stopped me doing everything I had ever wanted to do; make friends, go to school. It also brought me unnecessary embarrassment. Try having to explain to your parents how you've woken up in the morning, to your clothes being way to small, and having to get your aunt to take you out to buy a whole new wardrobe on a regular basis. It wasn't something I particularly enjoyed. Of course, being half human half vampire definitely had its perks. My improved sense of hearing being one of them- that had helped my eavesdropped on many conversations that I wasn't meant to hear. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed my dad staring at me, obviously listening to my every thought. I felt my cheeks heat up and was certain they had turned a very bright red. I ducked my head into Uncle Jaspers lap in embarrassment. I heard my whole family burst into laughter, clearly at my display of embarrassment. This was something else I hated. My dad's gift of being able to hear my thoughts was one thing, my tendency to blush being another. I had no idea how my mother could cope with this, throughout the whole of her human years.

"Oh, I think she hated it just as much as you. "My dad told me. I looked up at him and smiled guiltily.

"I have a feeling you are talking about me, so spill." My mom said, eying me and my dad suspiciously.

"Ness was just thinking about how much she hates the whole blushing trait, and wondering how you put up with it for 18 years." My dad informed her.

"Oh. Well believe me Renesmee, I understand exactly how you feel. I swear Emmett and Jasper used to make a game out of making me blush..." My mom turned and narrowed her eyes at my uncles. The exchanged a glance, and were suddenly rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"... busted!" Uncle Emmett whispered to Uncle Jazz in between giggles. I'm surprised I could actually understand what he had just said. They were both laughing way too much.

"I told you she would figure it out eventually!" Aunt Alice said to them, joining in the laughing. I glanced over to my mom, who looked as if she would be as red as a tomato if she was still human.

"Okay, enough humor at my expense. Anybody up for some hunting?" My mom asked, obviously trying to get the attention of my family away from her.

"Sure." Uncle Jasper answered, and looked like he was over his little laughing fit. In the end, the whole family decided to go, so I tagged along. I wasn't thirsty so I sat on a small rock for the duration of the trip, and watched my family hunt. I noticed that each of my family hunted in very different ways. Grandpa kills his prey very quickly, so the animal doesn't feel much pain I'm guessing. Grandpa hates to cause pain to any living thing, he would probably never swat a fly away. My dad on the other hand would probably kill a fly if it flew too close to me. My dad chuckled at this. _What? Its true! _My dad shook his head at me and stalked a mountain lion. As quick as lightning, no probably even faster than that, my dad jumped and landed on its back, sinking his teeth into his neck. I looked over at Uncle Emmett. He was chasing a grizzly bear around in a clearing, some distance away. Huh. Looks like Uncle Emmett liked a good chase before his dinner. Uncle Emmett certainly was strange. I'm still convinced that he lost half his brain when he was changed, if it was even there in the first place.

"Too right." My dad said, sitting down on the rock beside me, and pulling me onto his lap. I curled into his lap and yawned.

"Come on, you're tired. I will take you back to the cottage." My dad said, getting ready to jump up.

"No, I'm fine. Wait until everybody's done." I said, already half asleep. The last thing I remembered was my dad prying my fingers from his shirt. 


	4. Chapter 4

I was having one of those dreams- you know, the ones that are so real that you think your really there, even after you have woken up? It was horrifying. It was back in the clearing in the woods, those 9 years ago; when my family had given up everything to protect me from the vile Volturi. Except there was no happy ending. I woke up with a start. I screamed. My heart hammered against my ribcage. I looked over at my clock. _3am._ _It was just a dream, it was just a dream. _I'd only managed to tell myself that twice before my door swung open. It was Uncle Jasper. _Uncle Jasper? _

"Uncle Jazz?" I called out in an unusually quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm here honey, it was just a dream." He cleared the space between my door and my bed in a second. Before I could blink, he was sitting on the bed hugging me. He sent calming waves through me, and before I knew it I was okay. I snuggled into Uncle Jasper and hugged him tightly. _Oh, I do love Uncle Jasper. I must remember to go find him when I need someone to talk too. Him or Jakey._

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper." I whispered. And then I fell back into a deep sleep in Uncle Jasper's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at about 11am. I could hear people in the kitchen downstairs. I could also hear the TV on the news channel. I doubt anyone was actually listening to it. I was still pretty shaken about that horrific dream last night. I decided I would have a shower. Maybe it will help me calm down. I turned the water on and hopped in. The warm water and the scent of my strawberry shampoo managed to succeed. Once I was done, I shut the water off and climbed out. I dried my hair with the hairdryer- something I rarely did. I don't have much patience for these things. Once it was completely dry and hung curly as ever down my back, I walked into my gigantic closet, curtsey of Aunt Alice. After about 10 minutes of searching, I decided on my dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and my giant purple hoodie. I grabbed my iPod from my chest of drawers and put the headphones in. I turned it up near full blast- I knew if somebody talked to me I would still be able to hear them. I pulled my hood up over head as I walked out of my room. I had reached the stairs when I saw Uncle Jazz peek out of Grandpa's study and smile at me.

"Hey." I said, before I turned to walk down the stairs. I walked down and walked to the kitchen, singing quietly along the way. Once I was in the kitchen, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down.

"I'd rather you didn't hide that beautiful face of yours in that hoodie." My dad told me as he appeared in the doorway. I looked up too him and he grinned his crooked grin at me.

"Do you want to go somewhere today? Just me and you?" My dad asked.

"Sure, sure. Where?"

"Lets just drive somewhere." I nodded as dad put his arm around me shoulders and towed me to the Volvo.

"Can't we take moms Ferrari?" I complained.

"Sorry, Jacob's borrowing it. Didn't catch why, he asked your mom. Something about impressing someone." I rolled my eyes. _That's Jakey. _

"Sure is. Now, where do you want to go?" My dad asked as we sat down in the Volvo.

"I know where I want to go. But I know you won't." I looked at daddy. _THE SHOPPING MALL!_ I grinned at him.

"Oh, no! Not the dreaded shopping mall!" My dad joked. _Please? _

"Okay, but what do you plan on shopping for?" I turned my whole body in his direction and started at him.

"Dad. You seriously don't know anything about shopping do you? You don't go to buy anything in specific, you just buy what you like. And because I'm with you and we have a endless supply of cash.. "

"Ness, your impossible. Just like your aunts." _But not like mom. _

"No, definitely not like your mother in that sense." Both me and my dad chuckled. My mom HATES shopping. Always did when she was human, always will now she's an immortal.

"So.. can I spend loads of money?!" I joked.

"Um. Well.. I don't see why you can't buy some stuff.." My dad answered. Haha. He doesn't seem to realize I was actually joking.

"Sweet! But dad, you do realize I was joking at spending loads of money. I do want to spend some money though, and it could be a lot.."

"Okay, okay I get your point. But come on get out of the car we are here now!" My dad informed me. _Whoa. I never noticed we had arrived.. It took over an hour to get to the Port Angeles shopping mall. I glanced over at the clock. 12.37.. And we had got here in less than 20 minutes. That's dads driving for you.._

"Okay enough commentary on my driving, let's go."

We were at the mall for about 4 hours. I managed to get $700 out of my dad today. That was impressive. I had been given some strange looks today though, when I had bought a new iPhone, and handed over a 500 dollar bill. But I guess I do look about 11 years old, and my dad was too busy being fascinated at the new touch screen computers. Okay, I know dad was born in a time where even then first telephone hadn't been invented but I mean, it's not that amazing. He'd spent a good hour looking at it, and examining the whole hard drive no doubt. He seemed impressed. Except when it came to the latest technology, it didn't take much to impress my dad. With an endless supply of cash for over 100 years you would get to know all these different gadgets. Obviously not.

"Hey, it was fascinating. That's all." My dad commented. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You really don't know anything to do with technology." I laughed.

"Thanks. I have you know that I do. I can use a cell phone and a computer right? And I can even play X-box. So there." My dad stuck his tongue out at me. Okay he has officially lost it.

"Thanks so much Ness." _You know I love you really._

"Love you too." Daddy leaned over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Dad. I'm hungry." I informed him. My dad rolled his eyes.

"Your always hungry." My dad laughed. "Where do you want to go eat?" My dad knew to well where I wanted to eat. I always have and always will eat here. I could never get sick of it.

"McDonalds?" my dad asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How on earth did you guess?" I asked jokingly.

"Years of experience." My dad told me. _Yeah, because you have eaten at McDonalds, how many times? _My dad rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

"Come on." He took my hand and towed me toward McDonalds. Once inside and ordered had my burger and fries, we sat down and ate. Well, I ate. I saw my dad eyeing my burger with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes and l laughed at him.

"I honestly don't know how you can eat that.. that filth." My dad told me.

"Hey, don't call my food filth." I joked. He just laughed at me. Once I had finished, we got up and walked back to the car. We arrived back to the main house at around 5pm. We had been at the shopping mall for about 5 hours, and for the majority of that time, daddy was being fascinated by the new touch screen computers. Daddy carried all the bags and as we were walking up the steps, the front door opened. Jakey was standing at the door.

"Jakey!" I yelled as, and ran up and jumped into his arms- we had this move perfectly synchronised.

"Hey, Ness, have a good time at the mall?"

"Yeah! I got a new iPhone and bought some clothes, though I wonder if aunt Alice and Rosalie will approve.." I got cut off by Auntie Alice's moans.

"Edward! How could you let her by this.. this.." Alice said as she rummaged through my bags. She turned to stare at me like I had lost my mind.

"Why the hell have you bought yet another hoodie?! You have enough of them as it is, and you know they don't do much for your figure.." Auntie Alice got cut off by my mom shouting at her.

"Alice! If my daughter wants to go out and by hoodies then she can! She is 9 years old! She doesn't need clothes that do wonders to her figure!" My mom was noticeably annoyed. Alice took a step back.

"Fine, I'm only trying to help her! Like mother like daughter.." Aunt Alice mumbled as she walked off. I only noticed that I was still in Jakey's arms when I started to feel like I had a raging fever. Jakey seemed to realize this too because he put me back on my feet.

"Sorry about the Renesmee. She never seems to know when to stop when it comes to clothes." I sighed internally. Always Renesmee, Never Nessie, or Ness. I remember Jakey telling me that when I was born my mom had gone mental at him for calling me Nessie. 'You named my daughter after the Loch Ness monster!?' My mom had screeched at Jake. I had gotten the feeling that something else happened, but nothing more was said on the matter.

"Yeah um. Don't worry." I mumbled. I turned on my heel and walked into my bedroom in the main house. The main house is where my Grandpa, Grandma, Auntie Alice and Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett and Jasper live. My dad still has his room from before he met my mom, and I have my own room, for nights where we stay here, instead of the cottage. The cottage is a two minute walk from the main house. It was given to my mom and dad, as part of a wedding present and birthday present to my mom, when my mom was first turned, and when I was only a few days old. We lived here mostly, but we normally stay in the main house at weekends. Sure, we visited the main house every weekend and came here for my tutoring during the week, but it wasn't quite the same as actually living here with everybody. In a way, I kinda missed it. When I was around 5 we had moved over to the cottage permanently. At first I didn't want to move out, but after some persuading by my dad, and bribes like, 'I will make Alice and Grandma let you pick out the colors and furniture, I agreed. It was nice spending time with just my mom and dad, it felt normal, but I preferred living with everyone.

I sat in my room for what must of been at least an hour, listening to music. I also did some of my history homework that Uncle Jasper had set me. I was homeschooled as my growth was still too accelerated for me to attend normal school. When my growth slowed down, my dad and Grandpa had told me that I would be able to enrol in school. I was really excited, but I knew that I had to wait for it to slow first, which I doubted would actually happen before I was at least 16. Homeschooling wasn't something you ever really got used to. No matter how long I had been doing it for, I had never really been able to get my head around my father teaching me. My dad teaches me spanish, math, music, and a few others. My mom wanted to teach me something, so I had suggested she teach me English as she loves to read and as a human, she enjoyed it. Grandpa obviously teaches me biology, science and basically anything to do with medical stuff. Jasper taught me history, and Emmett taught me Gym. Gym with Emmett was the worst possible thing if you asked me, he pushes me way past my limits and after an hour long session you felt as though your legs are going to drop off. I specifically asked to have Gym as my last lesson of the day, purely because afterwards, I pretty much collapse on either the couch or my bed for the rest of the day and all of the night.

I shivered as I felt a drop in the temperature, and I woke up. I was in my dad's arms with my mom at his side, and we were walking through the forest, back to our cottage. I shifted in my dad's arms and re closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The story used in this chapter is called 'Legend of the Thunderbird' and can be read here: . http:http: //www. quileutelegend .com/ chimakoan-tribe /quileute -legend -of -the- thunderbird. html(take out the gaps)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend used in this chapter, or Twilight. **

**And as always, your reviews will be very much appreiciated!**

* * *

Today was my tenth birthday. My parents refused to let me go by my physical age, and insisted that today would be my tenth birthday, rather than my thirteenth. I was spending the day with Jake, which I was very happy about. He was so much fun. When I was with Jake I felt safe and I knew that nothing would ever happen to me. I knew that when I was with my family I was safe, but there was something about Jake that made me feel better around him. Maybe it was because he was a genuinely happy person, maybe it was something else. I jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" my mom and dad both said at the exact same moment.

"Thanks." I smiled at them. I went to grab a bowl and pour some cereal but a cold hand met mine.

"It's your birthday, let me make you breakfast. What would you like?" my dad asked me.

"Thanks, um. How about eggs?" My dad chuckled.

"I never would have guessed how your mother eating so many eggs when she was pregnant with you could have this effect on you." My dad joked. I rolled my eyes and my mom joined in the laughter.

"Here you are, Happy birthday." My dad kissed me on the forehead and handed me a square shaped present. I grinned up at him.

"Thanks." I smiled. I opened the present. It was a camera. A purple camera in fact. I laughed. My parents knew about my obsession with purple.

"It's great. Thanks."

"No problem." My dad replied. My mom then walked over holding a thin rectangular present.

"Happy birthday, Nudger." My mom grinned at me. I groaned.

"Mom." I whined.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe how old you are getting. How quick you are growing up, my little girl. But you're not really my little girl anymore, are you?" She looked down at me and her golden eyes glazed over. They looked like glass. If she could, she would be crying by now.

"Mom." I started but couldn't finish. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her. My dad came and joined in the hug. We stood there like that for a few moments before my mom pulled away.

"Come on, open your present." She told me. I had totally forgotten that I had been holding onto it. I ripped of the wrapping paper and it was a light purple scrapbook.

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her. I wasn't too sure why they had gotten me this for my birthday, but still, I was grateful.

"It will make sense soon Ness. " my dad told me. This confused me even more.

"We had some news, but we need to quickly speak to Carlisle before." My mom added. This made more sense.

After I had eaten my eggs I went and got showered and dressed in a light purple summer dress that Alice had bought me. We walked through the forest to the main house, and I was soon met by a bouncing aunt Alice.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" Alice said, and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!" She handed me a small key with a purple satin bow tied around it. Alice is very color co-ordinated, I thought to myself.

"It's to open up your brand new wardrobe!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. Okay, now I was excited. Despite being very much like my mother, I loved shopping, and getting new clothes. I hadn't been treated to a new wardrobe in a while.

"Thank you!" I squealed, pulling her into another hug. My dad rolled his eyes, and my mom shook her head, muttering something along the lines of 'Alice ruined my little girl'. Just then there was a knock at the door. I skipped along and opened it.

"Jake!" I cried.

"Hey Ness, happy birthday! Here I made you this." He handed me a little black bag. I opened it and looked inside. It was a bracelet that was made out of thread and braided so it was like a braid, but was round. It was so pretty. It was made out of a whole combination of colors like red, blue, yellow, pink, practically the whole rainbow. As I was looking at the colors, I noticed a small wooden charm. I caught it between my two fingers and held it gently- it looked so delicate. I inspected it carefully and realized it was a tiny wooden carving of a wolf. It was made out of a reddish brown color wood, just like Jake's fur. It was beautiful. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I looked up to see Jake watching me intently. I pretty much jumped on Jake and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Thank you Jakey, so much! I love it so much! It's so beautiful! Did you make it yourself?"

"I'm glad you like it. Yes, I did. It's a Quileute tradition. I braided the bracelet and made the charm. The charm was easy, but the bracelet was umm.. difficult." I burst out laughing. Just the thought of Jake trying to sit there braiding the thread made me laugh so much. I couldn't imagine Jake doing that. His hands were just far too big. As we walked back into the house-me still in hysterics-, I heard my dad's laughter.

"What's so funny?" my mom asked. I kinda felt sorry for my mom, she was never really in on all of me and my dad's jokes, but I guess it was me and my dad's thing.

"Renesmee is having a very funny visual of Jake trying to braid the bracelet he made her." My dad answered, surprisingly calmly, considering how much me and my dad were laughing.

"So I can see." My mom said, looking at us like we had gone insane. This just set me off in another round of hysterics.

"Jasper!" my mom called so loudly it hurt my ears.

"Yes?" Uncle Jasper was at her side in seconds.

"Can you please calm these two down a bit?" my mom pleaded my uncle. Jasper just looked at me and my dad-me lying on the floor clutching my stomach and chuckled. I instantly felt waves of calmness coming at me and I had no choice but to become calm. Sometimes I really hated Uncle Jasper's gift. It spoilt my fun big time. But most times it could be very useful. I sat up, and looked at Jasper, pouting.

"Way to ruin my fun." I mumbled, knowing that everyone would probably hear me.

"Sorry Ness." My uncle said. "Anyway, happy birthday!" He cleared the space between us in a flash, and pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me up off the floor.

"Jasper-can't-breathe." I managed to choke out. Jasper chuckled and put me down.

"So, Ness. Ready to go?" Jake asked me.

"Nearly." I replied. I ran off into my room, grabbed my cell phone of my desk and ran a comb through my hair. I ran back into the living room and grabbed Jake's hand, pulling him out the door. I could hear my mom, dad and uncle Jasper all laughing at my eagerness.

"So, Jakey. Where are we off too?" I asked as we climbed into Jakes rabbit.

"Well. I thought we could go down to the beach?" Jake made it sound like a question. "but it's your birthday, so you decide."

"Sure, sure Jake. That sounds great." I smiled at him.

"Alrighty then." A song I liked came on the radio so I turned it up and sang along to it. After it was over, I realized Jake was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling very self conscious.

"Nothing, I was just thinking what a beautiful singing voice you have." My cheeks flushed red.

"Umm. Thanks." I smiled at him. We sat in silence after that, until we reached the beach. Jake took my hand as we walked down towards the beach. When we were down there, I noticed the whole of Jakes pack sitting on some logs in a circle, around a fire. I had to admit it was pretty chilly, even at 12:30. They all looked up at me the moment I stepped onto the sand.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" They all called at exactly the same moment. I had to laugh at that.

"Thanks guys!" I ran over to them and hugged them all and thanked them. I sat down on a log in between Seth and Jacob. I know I shouldn't really pick, it was like picking your favorite between your mom and your dad, but other than Jacob, Seth was definitely my favorite pack member. He was like a best friend to me; He was so much fun and made me laugh a lot. If me and Jake ever got into arguments with each other, -which was not very often- he was the one I could turn too, he understood Jake very well; they were like brothers. My dad isn't too impressed with him at the moment; a few nights ago I was caught texting him at 2am. It was funny though- the look on my dad's face when he found out what we were talking about.. classic.

"So Ness. Has your dad forgiven me yet?" Seth asked me. I laughed.

"No, not really. He still thinks you are 'immature and a bad influence on me'." I grinned. "I disagree though". Seth laughed along with me.

"Hey, Ness, is it story time yet?" Jake asked.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled and turned to face him. I loved listening to the Quileute legends- the legends of the pack. The way the pack told them, it felt like you were truly there.

"Long since, in that respect was a sad time in the earth of the Quileute. For days and days, a violent storm blew. Rainfall and hail then sleet and snowfall descended upon the earth. The large hailstones killed many natives. The Quileute were forced from their sea-coast villages to the great prairie, which comprised the peak part of their land." Jake began.

"In that location the tribe became lean and weak from famish. The hailstones destroyed the ferns, the camas, and the berries. The rivers covered by ice and the tribe could not fish. Violent storms swayed the sea therefore the fishermen could not go out in their canoes for deep-sea fishing. Before long, the tribe consumed all the grass and roots on the prairie for food; at that place no food was left. As children perished without nutrient, the strongest and most courageous of their fathers could do nothing. They called upon the Great Spirit for help, but no help came." Seth continued.

"Finally the Great Chief of the **Quileute** met with his tribe. He was old and wise. "Take comfort, my tribe," the Chief said. "We will call again upon the Great Spirit for help. If no help comes, then we will know it is His will that we die. If it is not His will that we live, then we will die bravely, as brave Quileute have always died. Let us talk with the Great Spirit." The weak and hungry tribe sat in silence while the Chief spoke with the Great Spirit, who had looked kindly upon the Quileute for hundreds of years. When his prayer had finished, the Chief turned again to his tribe. "Now we will wait for the will of the One who is wise and all-powerful."

Sam began to tell his part of the story.

"The tribe waited. No one spoke. There was nothing but silence and darkness. All of a sudden, came a great noise, and flashes of lightning cut the darkness. A deep whirring sound, like colossus wings flapping, came from the place of the setting sun. All of the natives gazed toward the sky above the sea as an immense, bird-shaped beast flew towards them. This bird was greater than any they had ever seen. Its wings, from tip to tip, were twice as long as a war canoe. It had an immense, curved beak, and its eyes radiated like fire. The tribe saw that its large claws held a living, giant whale."

"In silence, they observed while Thunderbird - for so the bird was called by everyone -cautiously lowered the whale to the earth before them. The thunderbird flew high in the sky and returned to the thunder and lightning it had come from. Perhaps it flew back to its perch in the hunting grounds of the Great Spirit. Thunderbird and Whale kept the Quileute from dying. The tribe acknowledged that the Great Spirit had answered their prayers. The tribe shall never forget that gift from Thunderbird, never forget that it ended long days of hunger and death. For on the prairie near their village are large, round stones that the grandfathers say are the hardened hailstones of that violent storm long since passed." Jake ended, and looked over to me and grinned.

"And that is the story of the Thunderbird." Jake announced. I grinned at him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, murmuring "happy birthday."

"Thank you Jake, Thank you everyone for coming down here today. It's been a great birthday."

"As much as I want to stay, its 10pm and your dad will kill me if I have you back to late." Jake said to me. I sighed, he was right.

"Okay, fine. Good night everybody, and thank you."

Jake took my hand and stood up, pulling me up with him. I was face to face with him, well not really- I was much shorter, but still. I looked into his dark brown eyes- they held such warmth and I felt as though I could stare into them all day long. I felt like I should be with him, like my mom and dad were, It was as though it was meant to be this way. Something inside of me had changed. And to be honest; it scared me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! This has to be my record! this chapter is 3,371 words and is eight pages long on word! im so proud! **

**I would like to say a huge thanks to;**

**'cara' and EclipseLover97 ~ thanks for your review! i really appreicate it!**

**thanks to EclipseLover97, janeeire, and JessaHarmony for adding Now and Forever to your favorites list!**

**a huge thank you to Libbie Da Adicted2Moony Loony for adding this story to your alert list! you have a awsome name btw ;)**

**well, on with the chapter! took me a long time to write this, had to be re-written three times and im still not 100% on it. If there are any errors, i apoligize in advance! As always reviews are highly appreiciated, i would love to hear you ideas for Now And Forever! **

**On with the chapter! ooh and merry christmas to everyone!**

* * *

As soon as Jake stopped the car, I jumped out. I ran into the house and headed straight to my room. I was trying to hold back tears and not think about what had just happened, but of course, with a mind reader for a father, and a mother who just generally knows when you're upset, that was impossible. We had to be staying in the main house that evening, so everybody was there, watching my little rebellious moment.

"Ness?"

"Nessie?"

"Renesmee?" I heard about 9 people call. I ignored them and ran up the stairs. But, as I was Bella Swan's - the clumsiest person in the history of the world, ever- daughter, I lost my footing and slipped, falling up the stairs. I hit my legs on the steps before smacking my head. Ouch, that hurt.

"Ness!" I heard. The next second, I felt cold hands grab my shoulders and pull me to my feet, and hold me against their chest. I opened my eyes to see my father staring down at me worriedly.

"Ness, are you alright?" my dad was frantically searching my body for any damage. _The only thing that hurts is my stomach._ I told my dad through my thoughts. My dad lifted up my shirt and inspected my stomach. I swatted his hands away and took a deep breath. I pulled away from my dad's grasp but of course, he wouldn't let go.

"Dad, I'm fine. Please." I whispered. I was aware of the small audience behind my dad. My whole family was there watching, and so was Jake. My cheeks burned red. I felt dizzy, and my stomach really hurt. I clutched my stomach, and pushed my away from my dad, with more force this time. He finally let me go.

"Ness?" He was looking at me worriedly now. I looked up and meet his gaze, tears forming in my eyes. I took a quick glaze over at Jake, who was watching me intently, his eyes filled with worry for me. My heart skipped a beat. I felt a brief flicker of anger at myself. He was my best friend! It was wrong for me too suddenly feel like that towards him. He was like a brother to me, he had always been there for me since I was born, and I couldn't imagine living without him. The anger passed as soon as it had come. I was back to feeling sorry for myself. I spun on my heels, away from my family and Jake, and began running up the stairs again.  
"Renesmee!" My dad shouted after me but I ignored him. Damn him. He would know exactly what I was thinking; he would be almost as disgusted at me as I was at myself. Almost. I slammed my bedroom door. Tears running down my face, I slumped down to the floor, bringing my knees up and hugging my arms around them, planting my face to rest on my knees. Some birthday this had been. It had been prefect until I went and ruined it.

A knock on the door made me jump. I ignored it. I wasn't prepared to speak to anyone.

"Nessie?" Especially not Jake.

"Go away." I whined. Normally Jake would be the first person I would run too. Now I felt like I couldn't even look at him. It was so wrong. My stupid body was so perverted. He was my best friend- he was like 20 for crying out loud! Now I couldn't even think about him without getting angry at myself. I had ruined everything. I heard Jake sigh, and go back downstairs. I let out a breath I never knew I was holding. I closed my eyes, sighing and leaned my head back against the door.

"Renesmee?" My mom called from the other side of the door. I growled.

"Jeez! Can't any of you leave me alone for five minutes?" I shouted, annoyed.

"Renesmee. Open this door now." My mom commanded.

"No." I replied. It was so frustrating; I couldn't be left alone to hate myself in this house. That's the trouble with living with 8 vampires. Particularly when your father was a mind reader, and your uncle could feel and control your emotions. Jasper's talent got on my nerves a lot. Sure, it was convenient at times but most of the time it just got annoying.

"Renesmee! If you don't open this door now, I will break it down. You know I will; god help me I will. Don't make me break it; you know how easy it will be." My mom practically growled. I sighed. I got to my feet and opened the door. I ran over to my bed and got under the covers. I felt the bed dip slightly when my mom sat down.

"Renesmee.." my mom started but I cut her off.

"Mom, what do you want? I just want to be alone." I snapped.

"Renesmee. I won't leave you alone until you tell me what is wrong." My mom said. Her voice was kind, sincere. I sighed.

"Mom. Please. I don't want to talk about it." I felt a cold hand grasp my wrist firmly. I automatically flinched away from her, but she held on to it. I gasped.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I screamed at my mom. She just smiled back at me and dropped my wrist. Stupid talent. So freaking annoying. By touching me, I had just shown my mom everything. Without even realizing it!

"It's okay Renesmee." My mom told me after a few minutes of silence. She spoke in a soft tone. She wasn't disgusted by me.

"W-what?" I stammered. "It's sure as hell is not okay! It's wrong!" I screamed at my mom.

"Renesmee. I wouldn't scream if I were you. Everyone downstairs will be able to hear you." My mom reminded me. I snorted.

"Yeah, cause they can't hear me anyways." I muttered. My mom rolled her golden eyes at me.

"You know what I mean." She said. She looked at me for a while. Just staring. It made me uneasy.

"What?" I asked, frustrated. She smiled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how much you have grown up." my mom replied, speaking in a soft tone. I looked down, my cheeks flushed. She chuckled once and touched my cheek.

"Renesmee." My mom said, waiting for me to look up before she continued. I continued looking down.

"Renesmee." My mom repeated. After a few seconds of me not answering, she lifted my chin up to look up at her.

"Renesmee, It is perfectly normal. You're physically thirteen- its normal to feel like this, especially towards Jacob, he is always been there for you. It's like your heart is taking over and you can't think logically about things. If you love someone enough you can forget everything they could have possibly done wrong, forgive them for just about anything.." my mom trailed off and I could tell that her thoughts were far away.

"Renesmee, you need to speak to Jake about this." My mom told me, making me jump. She had been quiet for so long, she had obviously been thinking about her and dad before I was born.

"What? Why?! That would just be.. Awkward. And embarrassing. No!" I shouted. My mom smiled slightly.

"Careful love, you know what it's like living in a house full of vampires." My mom joked, rolling her golden eyes. I laughed, also rolling my eyes.

"You look so much like your father when you do that." My mom said, smiling at me. Rolling my eyes-once again- I shuffled over to my mom and hugged her. I shivered once, due to her cold temperature.

"I love you mom." I told her, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." My mom said, kissing my cheek. I hopped down off the bed, and walked into my bathroom, hopping into the shower, hoping the warm water will work its magic like it normally does.

20 minutes later, I was done, and like always the warm water had succeeded. Putting my partly wet curls up in a ponytail, and pulling some clean sweats and tank top, I walked downstairs. It was well past 1:30am but I didn't care. I walked into the living room and saw everyone sitting up the table. I was slightly confused, we never used this table, well me and Jake did but that was it. I felt my skip a beat again when I thought of Jake. This annoyed me. I felt a wave of anger I saw uncle Jasper looking at me, confused. I grimaced- probably turning bright red-and looked the other way. Jaspers talent really got on my nerves.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have acted like that." I said to everyone. They smiled and nodded. It looked like I was forgiven. I smiled at that.

"Ness, take a seat, we would like to talk to you." My dad said, pulling out a chair in between him and mom. My smile quickly turned into a frown, and I felt a small wave of fear run through me. Why do they need to speak to me? Was something bad happening? What if it's about my recent feelings for Jake? I felt Jasper looking at me again, but I refused to meet his gaze. I saw him and my dad exchange a brief glance but I tried not to acknowledge it. My dad squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Its fine Ness." He murmured, so quiet I barely caught it. Embarrassed, I looked away, my cheeks flushing red. I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"So.. what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked, nervously.

"Well.. me and your mother have been discussing it with Carlisle for a while now, and we have decided that you can go to school." My dad told me, grinning down at me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I squealed, jumping out of my seat, hugging my dad. I ran over and hugged everyone. Since I had come down the stairs, I had felt like someone was missing, however, I couldn't quite make out who it was. Then I realized it was Jake. I felt a brief moment of guilt-maybe _I _was the reason he wasn't here, maybe it was because of the way I acted earlier.

"Don't worry Ness. It is 1:30am in the morning-he needs to sleep you know." My dad laughed. I rolled my eyes. Of course, I forgot it was late.

"Speaking, of it being late. Bed. Now." My mom said.

"Mooooom." I whined. "I'm way to excited to sleep." It was true-I was, but my body decided to betray me, and I yawned. Everybody laughed at me. I smiled.

"Sure you're not." My mom said. "Bed. Now." I sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Goodnight." I hugged my mom and dad, and waved to everyone else.

"Goodnight." They called back as I walked out of the door. As I was walking up the stairs, I heard Jasper say to my Dad; "There is something not right with her Edward. Her emotions are changing way too quickly. It kind of reminds me of when Bella was first changed; Renesmee dismisses the emotion so quick- it's not like her. There's something wrong, Edward." Why he said that out loud, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it was for my mom's benefit. She hates my dad's mind reading skills almost as much as me. I sighed; of course Jasper wouldn't have not noticed that. What was up with me? I had never known anything like this. I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone about it- I'd never felt that before. Usually, I would go to my mom, or Jake, sometimes Jasper, but I couldn't anymore, it was just embarrassing. As I had been thinking this over I had climbed up the stairs-not tripping for once. I climbed into bed, pulling the duvet cover over my head, and fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

I was in the forest- it was dark and cold. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Jake! Jake!" I called after my best friend, who was running ahead of me. He ignored me. I ran faster- faster than I had ever run before. Eventually I caught up with him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Jake?" I murmured, trying to catch my breath back. He shrugged my hand off his shoulder, whipping around to face me. His face was cold. He stared at me, his eyes full of nothing but hatred and disgust. I jumped back in horror.

"What do you want?" Jacob growled. I took a few steps away from Jake, shaking in fear. I was being blinded by tears that were streaming down my face.

"J-j-j-ake?" I stuttered. Confusion had taken over and my hand rose by its own accord, to touch his arm.

"Get away from me." Jake growled, catching my wrist in his firm grasp.

"Ouch! Jake, please your hurting me." I said, in a strained voice. His grip didn't loosen, if anything it got tighter, and tighter. Jake was shaking; his whole body shook with rage- at me. I didn't understand, Jake loved me. He said he wanted to be with me forever- now he was _hurting_ me.

"Jake, please." I whispered. Jacob looked up at me and smiled wickedly.

"I never wanted you. I wanted you dead. So did everyone. You killed the Bella I've known and loved for years. You murdered her. Now it's time for you to die." Jake said through clenched teeth. I flinched away from him. He slowly stepped forward, advancing on me. I stepped backwards quicker, and quicker. He lunged at me.

I lurched upright in bed, a scream escaping my mouth. Tears were spilling from my eyes, blinding me. My bedroom door swung open with a loud bang. It made me jump. Within seconds my mom and dad were at my side, cradling me. I focused on trying to get my breathing back to normal, and stopping the tears that were running down my cheeks endlessly.

"Shhh honey. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." My mom chanted again and again whilst ruffling my hair, trying to comfort me.

"Do I need to get Jasper in here?" my dad asked. I hesitated before slowly nodding.

"Okay." My dad whispered before slowly getting up and breezing out of the door. Seconds later my dad appeared at my bedroom door with Uncle Jasper beside him. Jasper walked over to me and sat down on the edge of my bed. I instantly felt calmer. It was times like these when I loved Jaspers talent. I felt a flash of anger at myself. I was so selfish- sure, Jaspers talent was great when I needed it, but the rest of the time it just annoyed me.

I looked up to see Jasper staring at me, confused. I smiled wryly, dropping my gaze to the floor; my cheeks flushing red. Uncle Jasper reached over and pulled me onto his lap; cradling me to his chest. I glanced up to see that my mom and dad were no longer in my room. I shrugged it off, and buried my face in Jaspers shirt. Tears fell down my cheeks; staining his shirt. Uncle Jasper held me, waiting for me to get it all out of my system. I didn't even know why I was crying- I was so pathetic.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Uncle Jasper asked me, his voiced hinted with concern. I sighed and looked up at him. Of course Jasper would notice. Nothing is ever private in this house! Whether it's your father constantly in your head, or you uncle sensing your emotions all the time! I was grateful that I was a half human, half vampire hybrid and that Alice can't see my future! I felt Jasper tense slightly, obviously feeling my sudden anger.

"Sorry." I mumbled, smiling sheepishly up at Jasper. He smiled back at me, waiting for me to answer him. I sighed.

"I.. I don't really know how to explain it." I admitted, whilst looking down at the floor, my cheeks obviously flushing red.

"Show me." Uncle Jasper said, stroking my forehead. I sighed before meeting his gaze. I raised my hand to his cheek, hesitating slightly before showing him. I showed him how my emotions had been running wild since this morning. I knew he of all people would understand, I mean he felt everyone's emotions- surely he would know what was wrong with me?

After about 5 minutes of showing him my day, I lowered my hand. Uncle Jasper blinked a few times before looking down at me. I looked up at him, blushing-again. Jasper smiled at me before answering.

"There's nothing wrong Ness. It perfcectly fine." His voice rung with certainty, and I couldn't help but smile.

"You should erm.. speak to Jacob though." Jasper said, obviously uncomfortable. I smiled a little, that made two of us. I shook my head.

"That's what mom said. There's no way im speaking to him." I said, shuddering at the thought. Jasper smiled.

"He will find out sooner or later. You cant hide it from him forever." I looked up at Uncle Jazz and rolled my eyes.

"You sound so much like my mom." I laughed. "Doesn't suit you." Jazz laughed along with me. I yawned, I was beginning to get tired again. Uncle Jasper caught onto my sleepiness.

"Come on you. Sleep." Jazz said, and I laughed.

"Mom alert." I whispered, as I crawled into bed. Jasper chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight. Come get me if you need me." Jasper said, while walking out my bedroom door, pulling it shut.

"Okay." I whispered before falling back to sleep.

When I woke in the morning, something was different. It was silent. I jumped out of bed, pulling on my skinny jeans and white t-shirt. Hopping around the hallway, trying to put my socks on, I heard the TV on downstairs. I made my way down the stairs and saw Seth sitting on the couch, watching the TV.

"Hey Seth." I greeted, whilst I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Ness." He replied, turning his attention back to the TV. The characters in the TV show, were speaking in a language I didn't know.

"A million channels and you decide to watch some soap opera in a language that I have never even heard of." I chuckled. That was definitely something Seth would do.

"It's pretty cool. That dude is cheating on his wife with that girl there, but I think she's his sister. Either that or she's his cat. I don't know. Not quite clear on the language. I did understand when they were talking about a tree."

"How?" I asked.

"He pointed to it."

I leaned forward holding my stomach as I laughed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Seth.

"Oh. They are all out hunting. They asked me to stay here with you." Seth replied. I nodded. They hadn't been hunting in a few weeks. Last time they went they refused to leave me here on my own, they made Jake stay here and play Rockband on the X-Box with me. I had totally kicked his butt. I smiled at the thought.

"What you smiling about?" Seth asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about when I kicked Jake's butt at rockband." I replied, smiling like a idiot.

"Yeah, bet you couldn't beat me." Seth challenged, grinning at me.

"Your on." I said, jumping up to set it up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heya people. First I want to apologize for taking a whole month to update. I had an extremely busy month, and I've started my new story Heal This Heartbreak. Please Read and Review it! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5673585 :) **

**Would like to thank everybody who reads and reviews Now And Forever. And to everyone who has added it to their favorite's and story alert lists. I really do appreiciate it. **

**I am also searching for a Beta for both Now And Forever and Heal This Heartbreak. If you are interested, please PM me! Thanks :)**

**Anyway on with the story! I apologize if its really bad, not to sure on this chapter.**

* * *

I woke early on Monday morning. It was my first day of school! Jumping out of bed- a little too quickly- causing me to stumble into someone's arms. I looked up to see my dad grinning down at me. I rolled my eyes and muttered thanks.

"Pleasure to be of service." My dad replied, saluting to me. I rolled my eyes, walking over to sit on the edge of my bed.

"You ready for you first day of school?" my mom asked, walking into my room.

"No! I was so excited but now I'm just scared! No one's going to like me!" I huffed.

"Of course they will." My mom and dad said at the exact same moment, sitting down on my bed, either side of me. They both pulled me into a hug and I turned and curled into my dad's chest. Aunt Alice skipped into my room and stopped, her eyes glazing over. I could tell she was having a vision. I felt my dad tense under me, and I looked up.

"Edward, what is it?" my mom asked, letting go of my shoulders and jumping up, sitting beside my dad in an instant. When my dad didn't respond my mom turned to Alice.

"Alice?" my mom asked, panic rising in her voice. I looked to my mom, to my dad and finally to Alice. My dad and Alice were frozen to the spot. _Jeez, over reaction much?_ My dad's head snapped up.

"Alice what _was_ that?" my dad chocked out, confusion and fear in his voice.

"I'm not sure." Alice replied, her voice mimicking my dad's exactly.

"Alice.." my dad started but was cut off by Alice.

"I don't know!" Alice exploded, sitting down on the floor, closing her eyes.

"Edward? What is it? What's wrong?" my mom asked frantically, desperate to know what is going on. Uncle Jasper came into the room, stopping quickly as he took in Alice's form, sitting on the floor. Jasper crouched down in front of Alice.

"Alice?" Uncle Jazz tried but got no answer. "Edward?" he tried. My dad swallowed and took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think she had a vision of Renesmee." My dad said. There were gasps all round as I noticed Uncle Emmett, Rosalie, Grandpa and Grandma Esme, all standing in the doorway to my bedroom.

"How?"

"Why?" everybody was asking.

I felt a huge wave of anger, as I acknowledged what my dad just said. Alice _saw_ me? Great. Now I had a mind reader father, an uncle who could control and read my emotions, and now my aunt could see my future. What was it with me? Couldn't I just be normal for once? Was that too much to ask?

"Whoa Ness. Calm down." Uncle Jasper said, sending waves of calm toward me. I blushed and looked up to see my whole family looking at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Ness, we need to talk." My dad said looking at me. Great, just what I need. A heart to heart with my father; my mind reader father. I looked up to see my family all going back downstairs, leaving me alone with my mom and dad. I looked around my room, waiting for someone to say something. My room in the main was big- bigger than my room at the cottage. The walls were a pale purple color. I smiled at the memory of painting my walls with Jake a couple of years back- without permission. They used to be a pale pink, but me not being the girly girl type had wanted blue. Jake had been looking after me whilst my family had been hunting, and he had driven me too Wal-Mart to get some paint. After a while of looking, we couldn't find any blue so I had decided on purple. I remember the look on Jake's face when we heard the front door open with a bang, followed by Alice's growl. We had got into so much trouble! I think Aunt Alice was more annoyed at us than my mom and dad were. I laughed silently, shaking my head at Alice's overreaction. I turned my head around to face my dad and saw both him and mom grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." My dad said smiling down at me.

"It's nice to see you happy, that's all." My mom finished. I smiled back, sliding of my dad's lap and standing in front of them.

"I'm going to go and take a shower." I announced, kissing both my parents cheeks.

"Okay." My mom said.

"Later." My dad told me. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a towel from my closet before walking into my over sized bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turned on the water and stepped in carefully- trying not to slip. That would be typical of me. First day of school, I climb into the shower and slip over, breaking my arm or leg. I shook my head as if I were trying to lose the thought and grabbed my strawberry shampoo.

Once the water began to run cold, I stepped out-carefully again- and wrapped myself in my towel. I opened the bathroom door and walked into my bedroom and found a white cotton dress lying on my bed with a pink piece of paper on top of it. I walked over and picked it up.

_You will thank me for this.. Someday, A x_

I rolled my eyes. So much for my planned outfit- skinny jeans and my favorite hoodie. I would just wear my jeans but I know that Alice wouldn't let me leave the house. I sighed, but did as I was told and slipped the dress on over my head. I looked in the full length mirror and did a little spin. The dress flowed out around me like a cascading waterfall. It had a purple ribbon tied around the waist. To my surprise I loved it! I pulled a brush through my tangled curls and dried them using my hairdryer. After about 2 minutes I got fed up of drying it- like I usually do- and gave up, leaving my hair still partly wet. I put on a small amount of mascara and grabbed my purple converse from my closet. I walked out of my bedroom door and down the hallway when I ran straight into something extremely hard. Confused, I looked up to see Uncle Emmett laughing at me.

"Better watch where you're going little sis!" Emmett said, laughing. I rolled my eyes. This was his new nickname for me 'little sis'. I had to say that Carlisle and Esme were my parents and mom and Emmett were my siblings. Dad and Alice were my adopted brother and sister and so were Rose and Jazz. Rosalie and Jasper were pretending to be twins. We had to say this so that everyone could still be 'together'. Rose had kicked up a fuss that she wanted to be able to kiss her husband at school. I rolled my eyes at the memory. It was going to take a lot of getting used to saying that my mom and dad was my brother and sister but I had to do it. If we said mom was actually my mom, then my mom would have had to have me when she was 6. And that was highly impossible.

I passed Emmett and walked down the stairs.

"Oh Nessie! You look so pretty! I knew that dress was going to be perfect!" Aunt Alice gushed. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Alice, I really love it." I mumbled into her shoulder- she wasn't much taller than me. She let me go and I stumbled backwards, my dad catching me from behind. I heard him chuckling to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"Definitely your mothers daughter." My dad said. _Well of course_. My dad just laughed at me. I untangled myself from his arms and skipped over to the kitchen, where my mom, Jasper, and Grandma Esme were talking. Yes, I skipped. All my previous worry had gone for the time being, only to be replaced by excitement. I wondered if that had anything to do with Uncle Jazz. I eyed him skeptically as I walked past and hugged Esme. He laughed at me, shaking his head. Must just be me then. I sat down at the kitchen table and Grandma placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I grinned up at her and began eating. When I was around halfway done, the back door swung open. I jumped about ten feet in the air, as the handle hit the wall; making a loud noise. My heart skipped a beat as I realized who it was.

"Jakey!" I practically screamed. I hadn't seen him since my birthday, two weeks ago. I jumped up from my chair, knocking it to the ground, and threw myself at Jake. He caught me as I landed in his arms. I wrapped my arms around Jakes neck and hugged him as tight as I could, breathing in his scent.

"Hey there kiddo." Jake breathed, causing me to shiver slightly. Jake set me down on my feet, and I pouted up at him.

"I like your pretty dress." Jake said, causing my cheeks to flush red. I rolled my eyes but then smiled and did a little spin, making my dress spin out around me.

"You like it?" I asked. Jake nodded, and sat down where I was sitting, pulling me onto his lap. We sat for a while, whilst Jake ate my leftover pancakes. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I pressed my hand to his neck, and showed him eating food, again and again, each time a different memory. _Must you always eat? _I asked, nodded fiercely while I laughed at him. I shook my head. _That's Jakey for you. _

When Jake was done eating, he cleared his throat. I looked at him expectantly and he opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm going to school with you!" he finally blurted out, grinning at me like a manic.

"W-what?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm coming to school with you. Bella has been bugging me to finish school since you were born, so I figured why not? I am coming to Port Angeles High School with you! I am going to be a Junior though, because that's the youngest I can go, seeing as me being so big and all.." Jake trailed off, looking at me.

"Jake that's great!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around his neck, enveloping him into a tight hug.

"Yes, yes, it's great, but if we don't hurry up we will be late, so let's go!" my dad shouted from the living room. I rolled my eyes but let go of Jake. I smiled up at him before running up the stairs- but of course me being me slipped- and I feel to my knees, nearly knocking my head against the stairs, again.

"Careful Ness!" I heard Jake shout from the kitchen. Shaking my head at myself, I pushed myself up of the stair and carried on up the stairs. I grabbed my backpack and run a brush quickly through my curls, before rushing back down the stairs. I hugged Grandma goodbye, and she wished me luck for my first day. I thanked her but then I saw that the front door was open, and rolling my eyes, I walked out, shutting the door behind me. Jake waved at me from his car before driving off. I walked up to my dad's Volvo, were my mom and dad sat, waiting for me. I opened the back door before quickly sliding in.

The journey to Port Angeles school was a quiet one. I pulled out my iPod and lost myself in the music. I stared out of the window, watching all my surroundings turn to one colorful blur. I sat motionless for the rest of the journey, not really thinking. I was trying to prevent myself from freaking out about the day ahead. Since Jasper was in the other car, he couldn't send me more calming vibes, leaving me to freak out. I was worried- worried being an understatement- about the day ahead. What would people be like? What would they think of me? Would I be clever enough to act like a freshman? So many questions, all waiting to be answered.

I felt it when the car stopped, but I didn't really acknowledge it. I snapped out of my reverie when my dad opened up my car door. I glanced up at him with fear filled eyes and he climbed into the car, pulling me on his lap. It was a good job the Volvo had dark tinted windows, or it would be hard to explain why my adoptive brother was comforting me like I was his child.

"Ness are you sure your ready for this?" my dad asking, while rubbing soothing circles up and down my arm. I nodded, I did really want to start school, but I was just freaking out. I looked up to see my mom and dad share a look- my mom was still sitting in the front seat of the car. I wiped away tears that were on my cheeks that I didn't even know where there. The door next to me opened and I jumped slightly. It was Jake.

"What's the matter Ness?" Jake asked, peering into the car. I sighed.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just freaking out." I smiled, then slid off my dad's lap, and hopped out the car.

I looked around the school parking lot. It was filled with old Chevy trucks, SUV's and a few nice cars, like Volvo's and BMW's. Unlike my mom, I love cars. I love going fast in cars. I love everything about speed.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my shoulder, guiding me across the parking lot, towards a small dark building, that stood out slightly from the rest of the school. Aunt Alice, Rose, Uncle Jasper and Emmett were all walking slightly ahead of us, while Jake, mom and dad walked at my side. I glanced around the parking lot and noticed the crowd that was forming. I swallowed. They were all staring at us, watching us. It made me feel like I had a camera following me around- it made me uncomfortable. I looked over to my dad for support and he smiled warmly.

We entered the reception area, all piling in to the small space. The reception was hot and stuffy, and I really wanted to get out in the open. We walked up to the counter, where a young blond woman was standing. Her crystal blue eyes were wide- with shock probably. I felt sorry for her, she probably had my dad, Jake, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper, all dazzling her. She finally composed herself- by flattening down her hair, making sure it was perfect I must add- and cleared her throat.

"How may I help you?" She said, clearly trying to use a professional tone. I rolled my eyes, she was so pathetic! My dad stared down at me, telling me that he had heard that remark. I rolled my eyes again, having a mind reader father sure got on my nerves. My dad grinned down and me, and I shook my head at him.

"Yes, I am Jasper Hale; this is my sister Rosalie Hale." Uncle Jasper began. Aunt Rosalie smiled at the receptionist. "This is my adoptive brothers and sisters, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Renesmee. And this here is a very close family friend Jacob Black." He announced, gesturing to each of us in turn. We all smiled warmly at the receptionist, letting her know who we were.

"Oh so you're the new kids?" the receptionist asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes. Yes, that's what Jasper just said. My dad nudged me, probably to tell me not to be so rude.

"Yes." Jasper said, very politely even though the receptionist was being extremely slow.

"Oh." She said extremely lamely. "Let me just print your schedules." She said, and disappeared off into a side room. I turned to my dad. He laughed before I could even say anything, and when I asked why, he just shrugged it off. Must have been someone's thoughts. The receptionist appeared again, holding a bunch of sheets. She handed them all to Jasper. He took them and handed them out to all of us. I looked down at my schedule. I had calculus first. Great. Followed by Spanish, gym, biology, English, drama and then lastly, music. It was okay I guess. Jake took my schedule out of my hands, and looked at it. Sadly, turns out we had no lessons together. I had no lessons with any of my family. We walked out of the reception area- much to my pleasure- and walked across campus to the main part of the school. I hugged goodbye to everyone, and my mom and dad walked me to my class. Once we reached the class, I peered into the window on the door. To my dismay, the class had already started.

"Nessie honey. You will be fine. There is nothing to be scared off." My dad said, rubbing my back soothingly. I smiled at him before hugging both him and my mom tightly, not really wanting to let go.

"Go on Renesmee. We will see you at lunch, have fun and be good!" My mom said, before giving me one last hug, and taking my dad's hand, and walking off to their class. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fast update huh? I thought I owed you it seeing as I took over a month to update last time. **

**I had alot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you like it! **

**Wow guys! I have over 300 hits for last chapter! So happy :) **

**Huge thanks to everyone who reviews and adds NAF to their story alert's and favorites :) I seriously love you all. **

**Anyway, still looking for a beta, so if anyones interested, PM me :) Thanks. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I pushed the door open, and walked into the classroom. The whole room went silent, and that alone was enough to make me feel uneasy. I stepped up to the teachers desk and handed him my slip- my dad had told me I needed to get this signed by all my teachers today, as the receptionist was extremely unhelpful. My teacher was a tall dark haired man, with muddy brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm new here." I said my voice barely above a whisper. Somehow, my new calculus teacher heard me, because he replied in a welcoming tone.

"Welcome to Port Angeles high school! I'm Mr. Ford. Class, this is Renesmee Cullen. I trust that you will all make her feel very welcome." He announced, calling the class to attention. I just smiled, not wanting to speak, and end up making a fool out of myself.

"Renesmee, there is a spare seat there, next to Mollie. Why don't you go and sit down?" Mr. Ford said, pointing to a seat in the middle of the class where a pretty blond girl sat. She had baby blue eyes, with blond hair the color of the sand on Isle Esme. I walked over to where Mr. Ford had pointed out and pulled out the chair. I plopped down into my seat and dropped my bag down onto the floor. I leaned down to my bag and pulled out my notebook and pen. Placing them onto the table, I leaned back in my chair, and lost myself in Mr. Ford's lecture. Whilst I took notes I couldn't help seeing the glares Mollie kept giving me. Mr. Ford dismissed the class and I picked my bag of the floor and walked out the door. Out of nowhere, a force knocked me back against the lockers.

"Stay away from him, freak." Mollie spat. She was standing in front of me, pushing me back further into the lockers.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I replied. Who was she talking about? I hadn't spoken to anyone other than Mr. Ford.

"Jack. I saw the looks he kept giving you, checking you out. He's _mine._ Stay away from him." She said, in a disgusted tone. Two girls were at her sides and it reminded me how Seth and Embry usually stood with Jake when they were wolves. One girl had dark brown hair, and the other had blond hair, the same color as Mollie's. Like Mollie, they were both extremely pretty.

"I honestly, don't know who Jack is, but I have no intention to take him away from you. I'm going to be late." I said, and pushed away from her, and walked to my class, trying to ignore the crowd that had gathered to watch. I walked to Spanish quickly, eager to escape from the stares I was getting. I handed my slip to my Spanish teacher, and hurried to my assigned seat. Spanish passed in a blur, and I was glad when we were dismissed. I took out my schedule and nearly groaned. I had gym next! I was so uncoordinated it should be illegal. I began walking to gym when I heard someone calling my name.

"Renesmee!" I turned and saw a girl who looked around the same age as me, running towards me. She had long brown hair that waved down her back. Her eyes were a similar color as mine, except not as unique.

"It is Renesmee isn't it?" she said, growing more and embarrassed.

"Yes it is. You were just in my Spanish class right?" I asked, I was sure I had seen her.

"Yes, I was. Here you forgot this." She handed me my notebook.

"Oh! Thank you! I didn't realize I forgot it." I said, grateful for her kindness.

"I'm Erin." She said, smiling at me.

"Renesmee." I said, "even though you already know that hey." I continued, smiling at her. She blushed and nodded. We carried on talking as we walked towards the gym.

"So Renesmee huh? That's an unusual name. Not that it isn't a nice name." she said.

"Yeah. It's a mixture of my grandma's Renee and Esme." I said, smiling. I had never met my grandma Renee, but I hoped that I would be able to in the future. "But it's a bit of a mouthful so everyone calls me Nessie for short." I admitted.

"Nessie? Where did that come from?" she asked. I laughed.

"Who knows. A close family friend called me it and I guess it stuck." I laughed. "But my mom hates it, so she refuses to use it." I bit my lip. Had I said too much about my mom? What if Erin heard Bella calling me Renesmee? Would she realize it? Erin laughed and I had to join her. Erin was by far the nicest person I had met today, and a lot of people had introduced themselves. We walked in to gym and I walked over to the coach. I waved goodbye to Erin as she disappeared into the changing room. Coach Bolton found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's lesson. I watched as the class played badminton and I even cheered when Erin beat her opponents. Each time she looked over and grinned at me. I had a feeling that we were going to be great friends. When the class finished, I waited for Erin since she was in my next lesson. We walked and talked like we did before and I found out a lot of things about her, like how her mom and dad were divorced, and how she knew how it felt to be new. She had lived in California until she was ten and then moved to Port Angeles. It even turned out that she lived a few blocks from me. She had witnessed me and Mollie's confrontation and she told me not to worry. Apparently Jack had cheated on her before so she's very protective. The two girls who flanked her were called Heather and Maggie. We had to sit at opposite sides of the room in biology, but as soon as class was over we began talking again. It was lunch next, so we walked towards the cafeteria. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her table, where her friends sat. I saw my family watching, my mom and dad smiling at me. I smiled back and then turned my attention back to Erin.

"Is that your family?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep." I said.

"Wow." She mumbled, clearly stunned. I smiled uncomfortably.

"Nessie these are my friends." Erin announced cheerfully. A cute blue eyed, blond haired boy smiled at me.

"Hey. I'm Dylan." He introduced himself.

"Hey. I'm Renesmee- but call me Nessie. Everyone does." I told him, smiling. Erin stepped in.

"This is Maisie, Lydia and Zoey." She said, pointing to each girl. Maisie had an unusual shade of reddish brownish hair, but it was still really pretty. She also had blue eyes. Lydia had light brown hair, which had darker brown highlights, which was short and layered. It suited her really well. And lastly, Zoey had long dark brown hair, which was almost black. She had these most amazing green eyes. They introduced themselves, and I excused myself to go and talk to my family. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked over to the table where they were sitting.

"Hey." I greeted cheerfully, sitting down on my dad's lap, since there were no spare chairs.

"Hello! I see you've made friends!" My mom gushed. She looked so happy; she was practically bouncing with excitement. It made me laugh, because she was always complaining that Alice was always to hyper. My dad chuckled along with me as he must off read me mind. We sat there giggling for a few minutes before we finally managed to stop.

"Your friends seem nice Ness, and their minds seem kind. Erin's is as kind of Seth's. She seems like a great friend Ness." My dad said, smiling at me. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Yeah. She is great, she chased me from Spanish to gym just to give my notebook." I laughed, at the memory. I also thought of Mollie and quickly wished I hadn't. My dad tensed under me.

"Dad, its fine!" I whispered, so no one would hear us. "Erin told me it's just because Jack cheated on her once; she's a bit over protective." I said, at vampire speed so none of the humans would catch on. ".. bit being an understatement." I added. My dad smiled slightly, but nodded. I sighed in relief. Last thing I wanted was to my dad to make a big thing over nothing.

"Okay, as much as I would love to sit here and chat, I have friends waiting for me." I said cheerfully. It sounded good to say I had friends. The only friends I had ever known was the wolf pack. And Claire. She was the same physical age as me, except I was obviously a lot younger than her but my mind was more advanced than hers. I slid of my dad's lap and walked back over to where my friends sat.

"What were you talking about?" Erin asked. I sighed, I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"You. And Mollie." I said.

"Me? Why me? And honestly, don't worry about Mollie, she shouldn't do anything stupid." Erin assured me.

"Edward was just saying how nice he thought you were. All of you. And he found out about Mollie. News spreads fast, huh? He was just worried because he knows I have a bit of a temper." I lied.

"Oh." Erin said lamely.

"Hey are any of you in Miss Jones' English class next?" I asked. They all shook their heads. I sighed.

"Here, let me see your schedule." Erin asked. I took it from my pocket and handed me it to her.

"Oh I have Music and Drama with you!" She said cheerfully. I smiled brightly.

"That's great!" We talked for the rest of lunch before we realized it was time for class. I walked to English on my own, whilst they all walked off in opposite directions. I handed my teacher my slip and sat down in my seat.

"Hey." Someone said. I looked up to see a cute boy looking down at me. He had shaggy black hair and eyes that looked like they couldn't decide if they wanted to be brown or green. He sat down in the seat next to me. I turned to face him.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"You're Renesmee Cullen, the new girl right?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." I smiled politely.

"I'm Jack. How do you like Port Angeles High?" Jack asked. I swallowed. Jack. This must be Mollie's boyfriend. I shouldn't talk to him, it will just cause trouble. Well what harm will it do? He's just being polite.

"Yeah, it's good. I've even made some friends." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, you hang out with Erin don't you?"

"Yeah. She's nice." I smiled.

"Yeah she is." He agreed, before turning his attention to the teachers lecture. English passed quickly, like all my other lessons. I stood up and walked out the classroom, waiting for Erin. She said that she would meet me here, to walk to drama.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" I voice screeched. I turned around and saw Mollie walking towards me, Heather and Maggie at her flanks. I couldn't help but laugh at that, it was exactly like how Jake got flanked by Seth and Embry if they were under attack.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" Mollie asked in a disgusted tone, like before.

"Sorry. Inside joke." I said, looking directly at her. She pushed me back into the lockers again. My anger flared, the first time it was annoying, but to do it again? I used my advantage of half vampire strength and pushed myself away from the lockers, forcing her to move back. I advanced on her and she staggered backward away from me. This time I had _her_ up against the lockers.

"And what makes you think you're so special _Nessie?_" She sneered. "What makes you think you can run this school?"

"Who said anything about running the school?" I questioned.

"You think you're special just because you're new here. Your family are stuck up and rude, no wonder your real parents ditched you." She responded. My anger flared again, and my vision was tinted ever so slightly red.

"You don't know anything about my family! " I screamed, lunging at her, knocking her to the floor. A crowd had gathered and was chanting 'fight, fight!' I tried to ignore it, but it was getting increasing annoying.

"Nessie!" I heard Erin shout, and I turned to look for her. I could see her trying to push through the crowd but not having much luck. Mollie pulled at my hair, but it didn't really hurt. I pulled away from her, and she scrambled to her feet, looking a bit of a mess.

"Aw, has baby Cullen got a bit of a temper?" Mollie teased her voice sounding like she was talking to a young girl. I raised my hand not quite sure what I was going to do, and suddenly a cold hand caught my hand. I instantly felt calm, a little sleepy actually. I spun around to face Uncle Jasper. He was looking at me with wide eyes. I felt a lot of waves of calm coming towards me and I tried to fight them, but they were too strong, so I gave in. I felt sleepy, and my eyes closed slightly. I turned away from Jasper and ran into something hard. I glanced up to see me dad looking down at me, clearly disappointed. I closed my eyes because I felt a tear roll down my cheek. My dad picked me up and my eyes snapped open. _Aren't we supposed to be keeping up appearances?_ I asked, via my thoughts. I felt my dad shrug and I closed my eyes again; and he carried me away from the crowd, and Mollie. I grateful Jasper had been there, because I wasn't sure what would have happened if he wasn't. I felt a breeze around me and opened my eyes. We were outside in the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked wearily.

"To the car. We need to talk." My dad answered simply. I swallowed. This was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another fast update huh? Was thinking about this chapter all day, and just had to write it :) I actually love this chapter, good old father/daughter stuff eh :) Let me know what you think of it ! :)**

**Story views are nearly at 1000 so lets try and get it to 1000; cause that would be really awsome :)**

**Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What the hell was that about?!" My dad shouted as we got into the car. I cringed away from him in fear. My dad rarely raises his voice- and he _never _swears; not even little things, like hell.

"I don't know Dad, I just lost it I guess." I shrugged. I didn't even know what had happened there- I had just totally lost it. I was grateful that Jasper was there to stop me doing anything I would have regretted. I looked up at my dad who was rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers- something he always did to try and calm himself down. He sighed heavily.

"It's not just that though is it Ness? You haven't been yourself lately. Your emotions have been all over the place the past few weeks. You didn't think we wouldn't notice it did you?" My dad asked, turning to face me, his tone a lot calmer. I looked deep into his eyes and I could see the hurt in them- his little girl was growing up, and it was something that was out of his control. I couldn't keep looking into them, so I looked out the window; watching the raindrops splatter against the pavement. I watched as the rain made me feel calm- it was like a lullaby for me. I loved the rain- it was a peaceful experience. There was something about the way the street looked when it's just rained- there's a certain glow of the pavement. My mom on the other hand, absolutely hated the rain, the cold- just about anything that had to do with Forks- the rainiest place in the continental US.

"You can talk to me you know." My dad said softly. I looked up at him in surprise- the rain had such a soothing affect on me that I had totally forgotten where I was, and more importantly- why I was here. My dad smiled.

"So unobservant." He muttered to himself.

"Dad, I- I don't know what's wrong with me." I cried, tears escaping from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. We were in the back of the car, so I climbed onto my dad's lap and buried my face into his shirt. He clung to me, and rubbed soothing circles up and down my arm- like he had done this morning. I sobbed into his shirt, whilst trying to come to some conclusion about why I was feeling this way. He continued to comfort me, for a while. Eventually I had run out of tears, so I lifted my head to look at my dad. He was staring out of the window with his eyes closed.

"Dad?" I whispered. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at me. His eyes- his topaz colored eyes- were glazed over. I knew if he were human, tears would be spilling down his cheeks.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked- I had never seen my dad like this before- It was worrying.

"Ness, I'm fine. I just don't like seeing you this upset. It's not nice you know." He admitted. I looked down in guilt, and stared at my shoes. My dad placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up.

"Hey, don't feel guilty. This is all me." He said, smiling slightly. I'm sure my cheeks probably flushed red, because his smiled widened.

"Ness, come on honey. Talk to me." He said softly. I sighed.

"Dad I honestly don't know. I don't understand it." I admitted.

"Well start from the beginning then, your birthday. What was that all about?" He asked. I knew I definitely turned red, because was not something I wanted to be talking about with my dad- especially my mind reader dad.

"Well I ... I was at the beach with Jacob and suddenly I just got this weird feeling. I can't really explain it. It was like I was drawn to him, in a non best friend type way." I admitted, trying not to go into too much detail. "I guess it just freaked me out- and I over reacted. I didn't want to be near Jake for a while, I was afraid. I'm not sure of what exactly- I know Jake would never hurt me but then all the nightmares came and.."

"Nightmares?" my dad prompted, sounding both worried and curious.

"Yeah... Didn't you see them in my mind? I woke up screaming, crying and sweating every night- I thought you probably would have noticed." I said- shocked that my dad didn't know anything about them.

"No, I didn't know. Hmm… Maybe Bella had her shield up around you." My dad wondered.

"Maybe, but I don't see why she would have." I said, curious as to why mom would have put her shield around me. I would have to ask her later.

"But carry on, after your birthday? This morning? I saw your anger through Jasper's mind. It was pretty strong- and I was getting it second hand." My dad responded.

"I… I just feel like I'm a freak. Dad, I have you reading my mind all the time- I never get any privacy- It's bad enough with all your vampire hearing- but you're _in_ my head- day in and day out. Do you have any idea what that's like dad?" I asked, anger slipping out slightly. I had a feeling my uncontrollable anger was going to make another show so I took some deep breaths in order to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry Ness. I didn't know you felt that way. I will try and give you a little more privacy- but you know it's not something I can control Ness. I didn't ask for a mind reading talent- I just got it. I'm so used to hearing thoughts that it's hard to keep them out." He admitted. I smiled.

"It's okay Dad. I'm just a teenager- I'm over reacting again. Just try to not be in my head 24/7, okay?" I compromised. My dad smiled and nodded. And I quickly returned the smile.

"So would you mind telling me what the whole Mollie issue was all about?" my dad asked.

"Well basically, in calculus this morning- I kept catching her glaring at me- all lesson. I chose to ignore it so I just shrugged it off. But when I walked out the classroom she shoved me up against the lockers- she told me to stay away from him, called me a freak. I didn't know what she was talking about so I asked her. She told me that her boyfriend Jack was supposedly 'checking me out'" I explained, using quotation marks. "I assured her I didn't intend to _do_ anything and walked away. Erin told me that she was overprotective over him because he cheated on her once." I finished lamely.

"But that doesn't explain the nearly fight." My dad asked.

"Ah… That's where it's my fault." I said. "I sit next to Jack in English and he spoke to me. I told myself that I shouldn't be talking to him and that it would only cause trouble but I didn't stop. Mollie must have either been in my class or heard about it, because that's when the fight started. She had me up against the lockers again, and it really annoyed me. I just snapped." I finished, shrugging. I looked over at my dad who had his fingers to the bridge of his nose again.

"Thanks for telling me the truth. But promise me this Ness- if she gives you any trouble you tell one of us- agreed?" He requested, looking at me- waiting for an answer.

"Agreed." I answered, grinning at my dad. I glanced at the clock and nearly did a double take- it was already 3:30. School would be out in a few minutes. We sat in comfortable silence until my mom came and climbed into the car. She gave me a look of disapproval before giving my dad a quick kiss. My dad started the engine and we drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I intended it to be alot longer but decided to split it in two or possibly three, to make the idea last longer and also make the chapters shorter; this chapter would have been at least 7000 words long. **

**Big thanks to my Beta FailCullen! You seriously rock; you got this back to me so quick. Thanks! :)**

**As usual, reviews will be highly appreicatated and thanks to everyone who added NAF to favorites and story alerts :)**

* * *

The week passed quickly and soon it was Friday. The week had been uneventful- Mollie kept her distance which was good, but I was _still _avoiding questions. I mean seriously, it was nearly week ago; do you really need to know what happened? Judging by the rumors going around, surely you must have a clear idea on what happened- why do you need confirmation from me?

"Renesmee honey, don't let it bother you." My dad said from the front seat. I rolled my eyes at him. _Privacy?_

"Oh Right, Yeah. Sorry, I still have to get used to the compromise." My dad muttered. I rolled my eyes, and laughed at him.

We were in the Volvo on our way to school. It was Friday and I was looking forward to the weekend. Schools great- don't get me wrong but it sure was draining. I didn't really understand human teenagers- the majority of them anyway. My dad pulled into the school parking lot and I was glad that people pretty much ignored us now. When we had first arrived here, all they did was stare, like they had never seen a human before- not that we were human, but the concept is still there. I hopped out of the car and noticed Erin waving at me from the other side of the lot. I waved back and mouthed 'meet me at the cafeteria?' She nodded before walking off. Erin and I had become very close, and she was extremely nice. I was spending the weekend at her house- which I was very excited about.

My family was off to LA for the weekend. They were going to do a spot of hunting, and Alice was dying to go shopping at the huge mall there. Apparently the weather was going to be abnormally cold- no sun apparently- which would mean it would be safe to go. I had begged to be allowed to go- I had always wanted to go to the mall there- but my parents wouldn't let up. They were going to be back early Monday morning and had insisted that I stay in Forks so I wouldn't have to take Monday off school to sleep. I had tried to change their minds everyday this week but I had failed. Either way, I was looking forward to staying at Erin's. I hadn't been to Erin's house yet, but she had been to mine. In fact, she had been to mine every day after school this week. She had been shocked to see the size of my house, but I assured her it really wasn't that big. We spend most of our time in my bedroom, mainly chatting. We could talk endlessly about anything.

"Okay I'm off to go meet Erin now. I'll see you later." I said to my parents before grabbing my bag from the back seat and walked off to go find Erin.

"Hey Ness!" Jake shouted. I turned around to see him standing by his rabbit waving at me.

"Sorry Jake, Erin's waiting for me! Catch you later!" I shouted back, before turning back around and making my way to the cafeteria. I found her sitting at our usual table, she looked up when I reached the table, and smiled.

"Hey." I said, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Hiya, looking forward to this weekend?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes! I can't wait for school to be out this week." I replied, grinning. Erin's hair waved down her back as usual, but I noticed it was slightly shorter.

"Hey, did you cut your hair?" I asked. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket so I pulled it out.

"Yeah, only a little bit though. How did you notice" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just looked shorter." I said, trying to escape her confused stares. I glanced down at my phone.

_'Hey Ness, what are you doing tomorrow?_ _Wanna_ _hang out?_'

It was from Jake. I swallowed. I had been avoiding him lately, I didn't want to have to talk to him about the feelings I have been having towards him lately. Sure, I felt bad for rejecting him like I had been doing, but I had been with Erin for practically the whole week. She was my best friend now- but of course Jake was still my wolfie best friend. I sighed.

"What's up Ness?" Erin asked.

"Nothing. Just Jake wanted to hang out this weekend- I've kinda been avoiding him lately." I said, sighing. Erin could obviously sense there was more so she went on to say something but I cut her off.

"I see him practically all the time anyways, it's no big deal." I insisted, but I could tell that this conversation wasn't over. It really didn't feel right talking to Erin about Jake, seeing as Erin thought we were the average human teenagers. I was dying to tell Erin the truth about us, and then I could really have a proper friend that I didn't have to pull off a whole human charade with- and someone who I really could tell all my problems too. I looked down at my cell and began typing out a reply.

_'Sorry Jake, I'm at Erin's for the weekend. Didn't mom and dad tell you?'_

I bit my lip and pressed send. The bell sounded out through the school so I grabbed my bag and gave Erin a quick hug before rushing of to Calculus. This was the class I hated most- I had to sit next to Mollie. I had tried unsuccessfully to move seats, and I always felt extremely uncomfortable in this lesson. My phone vibrated again and I pulled it out, hiding it under the table, trying not to get caught.

_'No, they didn't. Your there the whole weekend?'_

I sighed and typed a quick reply, trying hard not to get caught- if someone read this message then it could well mean that everyone finds out our secret.

_'Yup, everyone is going to LA to do some hunting, and Alice wants to shop. The weathers going to be cold so it will be safe to go._ _I've begged mom and dad to let me go but they won't let me. It will be fun to stay at Erin's though :)'_

I clicked send and was relieved that it didn't make a sound to tell me that it had sent- that would have been the last thing I needed. Thankfully Mollie didn't say anything and the class passed in a blur. I met Erin by the lockers and we walked to Spanish, chatting lightly. We took our seats in Spanish, and my cell vibrated again. I ignored it because my assigned seat was right in front Senora Nolan's desk. I tried to concentrate on the lecture, but my mind kept wandering to the text. I was relieved when class was dismissed. The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon I was walking through the parking lot with Erin and Zoey. I spotted my dad waving to me from across the lot.

"Guys, I have to go. Edward's waiting for me." I said, before hugging each of them.

" Bye Ness." Zoey called.

"Cya at around six!" Erin yelled after me. I turned and grinned at her. I walked over to the Volvo and gave my dad a quick hug before climbing into the Volvo. Seconds later my mom came over to the car and she and my dad both climbed in.

"How was your day?" my mom asked.

"Uneventful." I replied, staring out of the window. My mom sighed before exchanging a look with my dad. I knew that look- it was a she-needs-to-learn-some-manners-look. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and pulled out my iPod, and lost myself in the music. We pulled up outside the house and I hopped out of the car. I went up to my room and put on the radio. My favorite song came on so I turned the volume up high and sang along to it. My bedroom door opened and I spun around to see who it was. Jake walked in grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing. You just have a beautiful voice." He said, walking towards me with his arms open. I blushed, and murmured thanks, and walked into his embrace. I pressed my head against his chest, and breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent. I pulled away and turned around, and begun to pack my things. I grabbed my backpack and emptied it of all my school stuff. I walked into my huge closest- courtesy of Alice- and grabbed some clothes. I took mainly shorts and tank tops seeing as the weather was supposed to be nice this weekend. When I walked back out Jake was sitting on my bed.

"Hey Ness, Do you and Erin want to come to the beach tomorrow with me and Seth? The weather is meant to be nice, and I doubt Erin has ever been to La Push beach." He said, so fast I barely caught it.

"That would be cool. I need to ask Erin though. Let me ring her." I said as I searched for my cell. I found it sitting on my dressing table. I picked it up and scrolled through names until I found Erin's. I hit call and waited for her to pick up. It rang a three times before she answered.

"Hey Ness, What's up?" she asked.

"Hey, Erin. Jake invited us to go to La Push Beach tomorrow with him and a friend. You up for it?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. The weathers meant to be nice so it will be cool." She said.

"Yeah it will. Okay I'm going to go finish packing. I will see you soon!" I told her, smiling.

"Okay bye!" she said, before hanging up. I smiled before putting my cell back on the table, and walking back into my closet to go find some swimwear.

"She said yes." I yelled to Jake from my closet.

"Excellent!" I heard him yell back. I smiled to myself- now I get to spend Saturday with my three best friends!

"I'm going to go find Seth and tell him that he has to get his butt out of bed tomorrow!" Jake called.

"Okay!" I shouted back, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"C'ya Ness!" He replied. I heard him shut my bedroom door behind me. I searched around my huge closet for a while and eventually I found my black bikini. I rummaged through more piles of stuff and I came across my white cotton cover up dress. I grabbed it and stood up, walking back to my room and stuffing it into my back pack. I picked up my camera and cell phone charger and stuffed them in too. I walked into my bathroom and started up the water, adjusting it to the right temperature. I hopped in and quickly washed my hair and my body and then climbed out. I used my hairbrush to attempt to tame my wild curls and after a few minutes, I grabbed the hairdryer and dried my hair. Once my hair fell in its usual ringlets down my back, I reached for my toothbrush and grabbed my hairbrush and shoved them into my backpack. I couldn't fit anything else into it so it was good that I had everything I needed in it. I walked back into my bedroom and slipped on my old blue jeans. I pulled open one of my drawers and grabbed the first thing I laid my hands on, and that happened to be a black long sleeved shirt. I pulled it over my head and then made my way downstairs.

I walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. I picked up the TV remote and turned the TV to a music channel. I sat there for an hour or so, just singing along to the songs that came on. At around quarter to six, my mom and dad walked in holding hands. They had been at the cottage for the last two hours doing god knows what... I really didn't want to have that kind of visual in my head. I shook my head as if I was trying to shake of the image. My mom and dad came to sit on the couch either side of me.

"So are you ready to go to Erins house?" my mom asked, trying to sound enthusiastic. I had to stifle a laugh, because my dad was frowning at me in disapproval.

"Yeah. I'm all packed and everything." I smiled.

"Good. Have you got everything you need?" my mom asked, opening my bag and checking.

"Yeah I think so." I replied. "Hey, did Jake tell you that he's taking me and Erin to La Push Beach tomorrow with him and Seth?" I asked, worried that they weren't going to let me go.

"Yes, he came and asked us if it was okay before he asked you." My dad said, whilst my mom was _still_ rummaging through my bag which was rather annoying. She pulled out my black bikini and my dad narrowed his eyes at it.

"She's not wearing _that_." He growled. Both me and mom sighed.

"Edward, its fine. It's nowhere near anything what I wore on Isle Esme." My mom told him, and I knew if she was human, her cheeks would be bright red.

"I guess not." My dad said, smiling.

"Okay. _Ew_. I really don't want to know about this." I said, jumping off of the couch. My parents laughed at me before standing up also. I walked into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table. I hugged each and every one of them and they told me to go have fun with Erin.

"Nessie, remember to be careful and don't do anything that could endanger our secret." Grandpa Carlisle told me before I walked out of the front door. I threw my bag into the car before climbing into it. I waved goodbye to my family before me dad pulled away. _Now the fun can start._ I thought smiling to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm sorry this took quite a while to post, I had half term so I was hoping that I could do some writing. I had a dance show which was fun. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to write, but I managed to write this for you guys, 'cause I love you guys so much :] Seriously, you guys are awesome.**

**And so, story views are at 1440! I am seriously happy- that means so much to me. Thank you guys! I would also like to thank the guys who take the time to review, I know alot more people read NAF and add it to their favourites and story alerts, but don't review. If you guys don't review, I won't know how to improve NAF!**

**Any ideas that any of you have, I would love to hear them! Either PM me or leave it in your review!**

**As always, a huge thanks to my awesome beta FailCullen. You didn't take long at all! :]**

**I Have two stories I would like to recommend to you. First, this story is by my good friend Anastasia. It's a humor, which surprisingly, has an awesome plot [seriously, I've heard some of the upcoming ideas] that is very funny. They way she writes just makes me laugh. :] You can read it at: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5559306.**

**Another story I want to recommend is also by a very good friend; Bhavini. Its a Nessie/Jacob fanfic, and you will have to read to find out the rest! Its only one chapter in, but I know she's nearly done with the second :)**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5715760.**

**Thanks guys, My friends will really appreciate you guys reading their stories and reviewing etc. I'm sorry for such a long authors note. I will let you get on with the story now. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I was practically bouncing out of my seat on the way to Erin's. She only lived a couple of blocks away from us so it didn't take us long to get to hers. My dad pulled up outside of her house and I jumped up hugged both my parents, before I hopped out of the car, hoping to get to Erin's door before they came and probably end up embarrassing me. I had no such luck - they both got out the car and followed me up the pathway to Erin's house. I groaned, and heard them laughing at me. I stomped up the pathway and knocked on the front door. Seconds later, Erin opened the front door and practically jumped on me.

"Nessie!" She screeched, pulling me into a hug. I laughed at her enthusiasm and she pulled back to look at me.

"What?" she asked, self conscious. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I grinned. She smiled back at me, before grabbing my hand and dragged me into her house. Her house was big- not as big as the main house- but definitely bigger than the average household. The hallway was painted a pleasant cream color and the floor was made of wooden planks. It was the type of flooring that you could slide on in socks. I laughed at the memory of Jake and I sliding around the house in just our socks when I was a lot younger- my dad hadn't been particularly impressed when I came crying to him when I had fallen down and dislocated my arm. It was a good job that both Carlisle and my dad were medical, or I would have had to make a trip down to the emergency room, and it didn't help that according to medical science- I shouldn't exist.

"Mom this is Renesmee." Erin said to a woman who I assumed was Erin's mom. She had caramel colored hair- which surprisingly reminded me of Esme's hair. She has warm brown eyes which matched the color of Erin's.

"Hey Mrs. Bates." I greeted, smiling.

"Oh, please. Call me Monica." She told me, smiling in return.

"Monica, this is my sister Bella and her boyfriend Edward, who happens to be my stepbrother." I said, gesturing to my mom and dad standing in the doorway. I bit my lip, hoping that I got the story right. My dad nodded slightly- answering my thoughts. I sighed in relief.

"Hello Edward, Bella." Monica said, nodding her head in their direction slightly.

"Thank you for allowing Nessie to stay here for the weekend. We really appreciate it. Carlisle wanted to thank you personally but he got called down to the hospital at short notice." My dad said smoothly. I narrowed my eyes. He sure could lie.

"Its fine, it's a pleasure- really. Erin is always over at yours I owe it to you. I hope you have a safe trip." Monica said, sincerely.

"Well, Thank you." My dad said, clearly shocked. I laughed at his expression.

"Cya Bella, Edward." I said, mockingly- just to tease them. My dad narrowed his eyes at me. I just grinned

back at him happily.

"See you soon Ness." My dad said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back for a short moment and then did the same to my mom. I stepped back next to Erin who was practically bouncing with excitement- she reminded me so much of my Aunt Alice that it was scary. We stood at the door and waved my mom and dad off. Erin shut the front door and the span around to face me.

"Hey!" She greeted. I burst out laughing.

"Hey Erin." I managed to choke out.

"Come on, bring your stuff up to my room." She insisted, pulling me up the stairs.

We stopped outside her bedroom door briefly; before she kicked the door open. I stepped in and looked around. Her walls were painted a pale green, which was surprisingly quite pretty. The eastern wall was completely covered in photos. I walked up to the wall- staring at it in awe. There were pictures of Dylan, Zoey and Lydia, and other people from school, and a few people I didn't recognize. I pointed wordlessly at them, raising my eyebrows at Erin.

"My dad." She said, pointing to one of the photos, which had her and a man-who had now been identified as her dad. Her dad was very handsome; he had short black hair, and the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. I stared at the photo and smiled widely- this was taken at the carnival in California when Erin was ten. She has told me about this when I first met her. She had described the memory, so perfectly it made me believe I was really there with her. She spoke highly of her dad- she missed him, you could tell. Her parents had gone through a rough break up when she was seven. She had told me how torn she was- she wanted to be with both of her parents. She had visited him every other weekend - never missed a week in fact- and she was happy. One weekend, when she was eight, Erin and her dad had been driving down the highway one evening and they had been involved in a head on collision with a drink driver. Erin had been lucky to escape with her life, her dad however wasn't quite so lucky. She had been pretty shaken up, and it had been hard for her to tell me. I comforted her the best I could, but in the end I made Jasper send comforting ways to her. It was risky, trying to avoid Erin noticing it, but she had been pretty messed up at the time, so luckily it went by unnoticed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, sorry that I had brought the subject up. I looked over to my usually bubbly best friend and saw tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Erin!" I cried, throwing my arms around her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Nessie, It was 8 years ago, I should be half over it by now." She laughed-without humor of course. I pulled back and rested my hands on her shoulders.

"Its all my fault Ness, If I hadn't of insisted we go out to eat, we never would have been hit." She sobbed, tears running freely down her face.

"Don't you ever think like that!" I scolded her. I had tears in my eyes that threatened to escape.

"There's nothing you could have done, don't you ever forget that Erin!" I soothed, hugging her tighter to my chest. Erin's knees gave out, so I caught her and led her over to her bed. Several minutes passed before Erin could speak again, and I felt so bad for brining this up.

"I'm sorry Ness. That's been building up in me for a while, I think that has done me some good." She smiled half-heartedly. I returned the smile quickly and handed her a tissue.

"Bit late, but I think you could do with this." I laughed. She laughed back, and wiped her eyes. I gave her one last hug, before standing up and pulling her up with me.

"Come on, let's go get some pizza!" Erin said, instantly cheered up with the thought of food. I laughed and shook my head at my best friends nonsense. She tugged on my hand, and dragged me down the stairs.

We were sitting- well lounging really- on the couch in Erin's room eating pizza. We had already watched one movie, which was good, if not a little predictable.

"What movie do you want to watch next?" Erin asked, turning to look at me. I thought about it for a moment, and looked over at Erin's DVD shelf- this girl had the hugest movie collection I had ever seen, including mine. And trust me, ours was pretty huge. I chewed on my lip while trying to choose between _the notebook_ and _PS, I love you._

"The notebook." I finally said, hopping up off the couch and grabbing the DVD from the shelf. I shoved the disc into the DVD player and went and sat back on the couch. We sat there watching _the notebook, _crying in the sad moments. When the ending credits flashed up on the screen, I turned to look at Erin. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We are so pathetic, look at us. Crying our eyes out over a movie." I laughed. She grinned at me and I jumped up to take the DVD out. We lay around for a while talking. The conversation took a dangerous turn when my cell buzzed. I picked up my iPhone and looked down at my message.

_Hey Ness, having fun? :)_

I grinned like an idiot. It was from Jake. Even after attempting to avoid him all this time, I was still overjoyed to know he was thinking of me.

"Who is it?" Erin asked, nosily.

"Jake." I replied, and typed out a quick reply.

"You like him don't you?" Erin said suddenly. All traces of my smile disappeared and I looked over to stare at Erin.

"What?" I gasped, genuinely horrified that she had made that leap.

"You love him." She repeated, slowly like she was talking to someone mentally impaired.

"No, of course not." I lied. I was sure a blush was apparent on my cheeks- they felt red hot.

"Ness, I've seen the way you look at him- the way he looks at you. I see the smile that appears on your face whenever you spot him. I hear the way you speak about him- so highly. Nessie, anyone would be blind not to see that." She admitted. My cheeks burst into flames- I was sure of it. Erin laughed at my expression.

"Erin. It's complicated. I wish I could explain, but I really can't." I said, really wishing I could just break down and reveal everything to her- vampires, werewolves, and me. I very nearly did. I just wanted to have someone who knew everything about me. Someone I didn't have to hide the biggest part of me from.

"What's complicated about it Ness?" Erin asked- the question I really hoped she wouldn't.

"I really can't say Erin." I sighed.

"Why? What is there that you can't tell me?" she kept on. I sighed heavily.

"Well to start, He's so much older than me. He's more like my best friend than anything else, and I don't want to ruin that." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Ness, I." Erin started but I cut her off.

"No Erin. Please, can we just drop this?" I snapped. I instantly felt bad, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that.

"Sorry Erin, I didn't mean it like that." I tried.

"No, its okay Ness. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have kept on at you." She said. I smiled at my best friend- she understood me so well.

After watching another couple of movies, Erin and I decided to call it a night. I lay there as she slept, thinking things over. I truly wished I could tell her everything about me- to finally have a human friend in the know. I turned over, and closed my eyes.

When I woke in the morning, I was excited. I was going to see Jake! My excitement instantly died down as I thought of me and Erin's conversation last night. I sat up, and looked over at Erin who was still fast asleep. I stretched and yawned and carefully got out of bed-trying not to wake Erin. I searched around her room, looking for a towel. I found one a couple of minutes later in her closet. I walked into her bathroom and hopped into the shower. The hot water soothed me as always, and made me feel instantly relaxed. I washed my hair with Erin's shampoo that sadly didn't have the same effect on me as my strawberry one. I finished off in the shower and jumped out. I took my black bikini from my bag and slipped it on. I looked in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. I sighed, sure I was growing at a rapid rate, but sadly not in the areas I wanted. I shuffled into my white cotton cover up dress and opened the door, walking back into Erin's room.

Erin was sitting up in bed, and by the looks of it still half asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead." I laughed. Erin grumbled something about being too early. I glanced over at the clock and it told me it was 11:15. I stifled a laugh- it was hardly early! I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jakes number.

"Hello?" a groggy sounded Jake answered.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, no of course not! What's up?" He asked, instantly more alert.

"I was just wondering when we were meeting you at the beach?"

"Oh, whenever you're ready, How about we meet you there at 12?" he asked. I bit my lip, looking over at Erin. I mouthed 12? To her. She nodded, jumping up and walking into the shower.

"Yeah, that's fine. Erin's just gone to grab a quick shower." I informed him.

"Great, have you seen the weather? It's a beautiful day Ness." He said. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back, and looked out. Sure enough, the sun was shining brightly. It was times like these that I loved the fact that I could go out in the sun-my families' skin sparkled like a million tiny diamonds in the sun. When I was younger I had been disgruntled that my skin didn't sparkle like theirs- mine only gives of a slight glow, nothing that would stop me from going outside on days like these.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I told you." Jake laughed.

"Okay, so I will see you soon!" I said, trying to get off the phone.

"Yeah, see you then! Can't wait to see you." He replied, before hanging up. His words left me speechless- and I had no clue why. I stared out of the window for some time. I didn't really know how much time had passed, until Erin shouted at me.

"Come on Ness! We're going to be late if we don't leave now!" she shouted, running around trying to shove everything into a blue colored beach bag. I laughed, but got up and rummaged through my backpack, pulling out a towel, sun screen, sunglasses and my flip flops. I stepped into my flip flops and then shoved everything else into Erin's beach bag- I hoped she wouldn't mind.

We went downstairs, and grabbed something to eat. I wasn't really in the mood for food- human food, but I grabbed an apple just to stop Erin moaning at me. Once we were done eating we made our way to Erin's car. She had turned sixteen just a week before I had started at Port Angles High, and had got her permit a few days after. I made myself comfortable in the front seat of her car. I began directing her to La Push beach.

15 minutes later, we pulled up in the beaches parking lot. We climbed out and walked down the beach front. I saw Jake sitting there with Seth on the large driftwood piece we always sat on. We walked over to them and I put my finger to my lips. Erin nodded and we crept up behind them. When I approached Jake, I crouched down into my hunting position and leapt onto his back. Jake span around in instinct and caught me in his arms. I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Hey!" he replied, setting me on my feet. I turned to see Seth staring at Erin intensely. I frowned and my eyebrows bunched together. It was like Seth was staring at the sun for the first time. Erin's eyes flickered to mine once, before returning to gaze at Seth. I heard Jakes intake of breath and I span around to look at him. I glanced from Jake, to Seth, and lastly Erin, over and over. I couldn't figure out what was going on, and I didn't like it. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard footsteps running through the trees. My head turned in direction to the forest on the edge of the beach, to see my dad burst through the trees, closely followed by the rest of my family.

"Dad?" I asked shocked, not thinking about our cover story.

"Dad?" Erin questioned. My eyes flickered over to Erin's who was staring at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip and looked back to my dad. I couldn't work out what was going on, everyone was acting so strangely. My dad came out of the cover of the trees, and his skin sparkled like a million diamonds. I gasped as I realized what this could mean. I heard Erin gasp and I closed my eyes, scared for the consequences.

"Nessie, we have to get out of here. Now!" My dad practically screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oooh drama last chapter! As always, big thanks to my Beta FailCullen- you are seriously awesome. :] Thanks to my readers and reviewers and my urmm. story alerterss.. if thats a word, and yeah. You get my point; you guys mean the world to me :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :] **

* * *

My eyes widened as I took in my father's worried expression.

"What is it? What's happened?" I shouted at my dad, my voice clearly gave away my fear. My legs were shaking and I was finding it hard to stay standing up.

"The Volturi." My dad answered. I felt sick and the sound of their name. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. Luckily, Jake caught me before I hit the ground. My body was trembling with fear, and tears were spilling down my cheeks. I knew it was a bit of an overreaction, but the Volturi really scared me. They had haunted my childhood. I had dreamed about them for years after that day, all those years ago, and I still did occasionally. My family could comfort me as much as they liked, but there was nothing they could do to make me feel any less scared. I was convinced they were coming back for me, the abomination. They had as much proof as what I would turn out like in Nahuel, but there was no stopping them.

In an instant, my mom and dad were at my side. My mom took me from Jakes arms and cradled me.

"It's okay honey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I've fought for you once, and I'm going to fight for you again." She murmured, stroking my hair out of my eyes. My dad had one hand rested on my mom's shoulder and was looking down at me. His usually topaz eyes were dark with anger. I looked over at Carlisle who was sitting on the large piece of driftwood, talking to Erin.

"Erin?" I whispered, scared for my friend.

"She's fine, for now." My dad said. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. To my relief I found none.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. My dad briefly looked over to Carlisle. Carlisle met my fathers gaze and nodded. I thought it was so weird how two of them seemed to know what the other was asking, ignoring the fact that my father was a mind reader. My dad's gaze met mine and he took a deep breath before answering.

"Carlisle's talking to Erin. She knows about us now, we had no choice after she saw us in the sunlight. Seth's imprinted on her also, meaning she would find out about us either way." My dad said softly. He went to carry on but I cut him off.

"What's imprinted?" I asked, confused. My father exchanged a look with my mother before my mom answered.

"That's a conversation for another time honey." She said. My eyebrows bunched together in confusion, but I accepted what she said.

"What do they want?" I asked my dad, fearing the answer.

"You, as always. Of course we aren't going to let them get you. Embry picked up on a scent in the forest, and Sam's over there checking it out." He explained. I nodded, my gaze flickering to Jake and Seth who were talking to Erin. Jakes eyes flickered to mine and he smiled gently. I returned the smile and stood up. The trembling had subsided now, so I was able to walk. I wandered over to the driftwood where they were. I sat down on Jakes warm lap, and looked at Erin. She smiled at me.

"So you're a half vamp, huh? Awesome." She said. I burst out laughing, it was typical Erin. I jumped up and threw my arms around her. She hugged me back for a few moments, before pulling away.

"It's cool with me, just don't eat me okay?" she laughed. I had to laugh, Erin made any situation better.

"You know we only eat animal blood." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but just checking." She interrupted, flashing a grin. I laughed at her, shaking her head.

"So can I come with you guys?" She asked.

"Why, where are going?" I asked, looking around at my family.

"Away from here." Uncle Jasper answered matter of factly.

"What?" I shrieked, my voice going through a couple of octaves.

"Ness, calm down it's not permanently, just until all of this dies down." My dad said quickly, glaring at Jasper.

"Where are we going to go? We have nowhere else to go." I said sadly, sitting back on Jacobs lap.

"Do you remember Zafrina? From the Amazon coven?" My dad asked. I nodded, of course I remembered her.

"Well, we were thinking of going to the Amazon to stay there for a while, until this dies down." My dad informed me. I grinned at him.

"That's a great idea!" I said, instantly excited, despite the pending doom that I was facing.

"I haven't seen Zafrina since then, and we promised that we would visit!" I continued, reminding them of their promise made to Zafrina when I was a baby.

"Then that's where we're headed." Carlisle said, smiling at me. I smiled back and looked around at everyone. Erin was sitting next to Seth, looking sad.

"Erin, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"I don't want you to go Ness, even though it's not permanent." She admitted.

"Then come with us!" I said. I looked around at my family, and then added.

"She can come with us can't she?" I asked. My dad looked at Carlisle.

"I don't see why not." Carlisle said, smiling at both me and Erin. I grinned at him.

"But you need to get permission from your mom Erin." He added. I frowned, how would she do that? I looked at Erin, and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"But what could I say?" she asked downheartedly.

"Its nearly thanksgiving break. We'll call your mom and say that we want you to vacation with us." Esme said quietly. I looked at her a grinned.

"Esme that's a fantastic idea!" I said, jubilated. Erin grinned at me, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Wait." My dad said, as she went to dial her mom's cell. "We are meant to be in LA." My dad

reminded us.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled.

"We'll say that Carlisle was called back to the hospital in an emergency so we had to go back." Jasper said. I smiled, my family were _the_ masters of excuses.

"We've got a lot of experience, Ness." My dad reminded me. I smiled at him.

"Huh?" Erin asked, dumbly.

"Oh. My dad can read minds. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. My mom is a kind of shield and I can show people things." I explained the best I could.

"Shield?" she asked.

"I can protect people's minds from things, such as preventing Edward from reading their minds." My mom explained.

"Oh." Erin said lamely. "What do you mean, you can show people things?" she asked, looking at me. I got up and walked over to where she was sitting and placed my hand on her cheek. I showed her our conversation last night. She gasped and flinched away at first but I kept my hand on her cheek. When I was done, I grinned at her. She looked at me.

"That is so cool." She laughed. I walked back over to where I was sitting and noticed my dad frowning. I thought about what I had just showed Erin and cringed. Why did my dad have to be able to read minds?! It was so inconvenient, not to mention embarrassing. I sat down next to Jake and buried my red face in his shoulder. He laughed at me and patted my head.

"Erin, why don't you phone your mom?" Esme asked. I looked up in time to see Erin nod. She clicked dial and put her phone to her ear.

"Hey mom." She said. Unfortunately for me, my hearing wasn't as good as my families so I couldn't hear the responses on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey mom, I was just calling to ask if you would let me go on vacation with the Cullens." She asked, biting her lip.

"The Amazon. They have friends there, that we would be staying with."

"Tomorrow." She said. Erin looked up and me and I saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"Please mom. Nessie's been going through some tough stuff recently, and she really wants me there with them." She insisted. I grinned at her, she thought that up quick. She looked up at my dad, a curious expression on her face. He murmured 'three weeks'.

"Three weeks."

"Because they haven't been there for a while, and thanksgiving is in the middle." She explained.

"I will catch up on all the work I missed I promise, and if you really want I'll get Carlisle to tutor me." She said, blushing slightly at her suggestion.

"Thanks mom! I'm going to stay the night at Nessie's then we are going to leave tomorrow. I will come and pick up my stuff now." She said, before hanging up.

"Yes!" She said, grinning at me. I squealed and jumped up and hugged her.

"Come on then, we will take your car to you house to pick up your stuff. Then we are leaving. Today." My dad said to Erin, jumping up.

"Today?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Trust me, the Volturi don't waste time." He said, walking towards the parking lot. We all jumped up and followed my dad's lead. Erin's car obviously wasn't big enough for all of us. In the end, me, my dad and Erin took her car, and the others ran back to the house. My dad insisted of escorting us there, just in case. I wasn't particularly happy but I accepted it. We pulled up outside Erin's house and we went all went in.

My dad stayed downstairs and talked to Erin's mom, and I could hear him explaining that Carlisle was called back to the hospital on emergency, hence the reason why they were back. I made my way upstairs with Erin. I packed all of my stuff I had taken with me to Erin's whilst she complained about not having clothes to suit the hot weather. I laughed.

"Trust me, I have enough clothes to last a lifetime. You can borrow mine." I said, laughing.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Of course." I assured her. She packed what she could before we made our way downstairs. Her mom handed her passport to my dad and told him that she didn't trust Erin with it. Erin rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Erin said her goodbyes to her mom before we loaded up the car with all of Erin's stuff. We arrived back at the house, and everyone was rushing around everywhere making sure, we had everything we needed. I left Alice to sort out the clothes issue and plopped down on the couch. Erin sat with me and we sat watching a music channel, singing along with the songs.

After a while, Jake and Seth came in and joined us. I laughed at their attempts at singing- it really was awful. After a while I got bored at the music channel and turned to Jake.

"Jake, what's imprinting?" I asked. I watched as Jake chocked on his drink, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, sure my cheeks would be flushed red.

"Ness, I don't think now is the best time to talk about imprinting." He said, smiling gently.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that? When's the right time going to be?" I shouted, frustrated.

"When you're older." My dad said from upstairs. I sighed in annoyance and jumped up, pulling some shoes on and storming outside, slamming the door. Even though I was annoyed at my family, I didn't want to worry them by doing a disappearing act. I sat against the big old oak tree at the bottom of the garden and cried. I cried because I was scared. I cried because I was upset that they couldn't trust me enough to tell me about imprinting. I cried because I was angry, a tendency I had developed.

"You know, your mother used to cry out of anger." A husky voice said. I looked up at Jake and smiled, I hadn't even heard him approaching. I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks. He sat down next to me and I could feel the heat radiating from him. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You know Ness, I would tell you all about imprinting, but I'm not allowed. Your dad would kill me." He said solemnly . I could feel his gaze on me so I opened my eyes. I was taken aback by his beauty again. My long bronze curls were blowing around in the wind. Jake caught a strand in between his fingers and wrapped it around his fingers. We sat in silence for a while before Jake spoke again.

"I'm not coming with you Ness." He said, sitting up to look at me.

"What?"I near shrieked.

"We can't. Both me and Seth. We have to stay here and keep an eye on things. I can't abandon my pack in the face of danger." He said. I smiled briefly, he was such a good alpha.

"I'll miss you." I said, sadly.

"Me too. I'll think of you every day." He admitted. My heart broke into a sprint at his words. I smiled and looked at him. He was staring at me, like how Seth stares at Erin. It suddenly all pieced together, Jake had imprinted on me!

"You've imprinted on me." I blurted, unable to stop myself. I blushed at the horror stuck face Jake gave me.

"Ness… I … I…" He stuttered. He nodded. I grinned at him.

"I love you Jake." I said. His dark brown eyes met mine and they sparkled at my words.

"I love you too Ness." He admitted. In the heat of the moment I smiled, before pressing my lips to his. Somewhere within me, fireworks exploded. Each of them a different color, a different shape. My stomach was doing flips, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. No matter what happened next, I knew it was all going to be alright. Because nothing else mattered, not if I had Jake.

* * *

**A/N: oooh, ohh, bet you werent expecting that ;] anyways.. Yeah. Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I am actually amazed at the response last chapter got :) Bellaheartstwilight your review made me laugh so much, have fun screaming out of excitement :D creamsoda159 dont worry, NAF has got a lot more chapters left til the end :) LissyCullen, I hope that this little installment of Jacob being a dead puppy is enough, unfortunatley I couldnt quite bring myself to kill him :( **

**I wish I could take the time to write back to all my reviewers but there is actually too many of you! I would like to thank everybody who gives NAF a go and actually read this, and thanks to everyboy who reviews, adds to storyalert/favorites etc.. **

**I just realized the other day that I havent done a disclaimer in a while.. so here it is: **

**I dont own Twilight, or the characters.. actually I own Erin ;] but yeah. I don't own Twilight, The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**

**FailCullen, what can I say? You are AMAZING. Everybody, thank FailCullen, Today is her birthday, yet she still managed to send back my chapter I can post it on here for you guys. And for like the fourteenth time in the past couple of days: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ;D**

**Sorry, this authors note seems to be getting rather long.. I hope you guys actually read these things cause I have an important question. I was asking my beta the other day, where I should go from this chapter. She told me she thinks I should do a chapter in Jakes POV. **

**I Would like to ask yoy guys if you think next chapter should be in JAKES POV. Or maybe go to Erins and see what shes thinks of everything. Or maybe we could go see what Edward thinks of all this.. LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS! **

**Thanks, You guys actually mean the world to me. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter ! :D xox**

* * *

I might not know what imprinting is, but it doesn't bother me not knowing as much now. I knew that Jake would tell me if he could, and he would when I was finally old enough. It felt so good finally having Jake know about my feelings towards him, and he felt the same way back. It felt good, nice.

There was a loud growl and a crash that came from inside the house. I quickly pulled away from Jake and stared deep into his dark brown eyes. I blushed when I noticed how loud I was breathing. It had been an amazing first kiss- it may not have been the most perfect time and in the most perfect place, but that didn't matter- not to me. He was so beautiful- from his coppery colored skin to his perfectly white teeth. Unfortunately, my thoughts were interrupted by my father roughly pulling Jake to his feet. Before anyone could say anything, Jake was slammed back into the big old oak tree we were leaning against. It rumbled behind me and I sprang to my feet.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Edward!" I heard my mom shout from inside the house. In seconds, she was at my dad's side.

"Stay away from her." My dad growled.

"Edward, you know I can't do that!" Jake said quickly, tripping over his words. My dad pulled his fist back and slammed it into Jakes nose. I cringed when I heard the crack. I looked away, not wanting to see the damage. I heard the bones crack back into place and I glanced up at Jake. Other than a single drop of blood that was rolling down his face and off his chin, all traces of any breaks were gone. I sighed in relief, happy that there wasn't any serious damage.

"Well you're going to have to." My dad snarled in Jakes face. Jakes pain filled eyes met mine. I'm sure my face was a mask of horror - I was so scared for Jake.

"She knows Edward!" He blurted. My dad spun around to face me.

"You know?" he asked. I nodded, afraid to actually speak.

"Edward, you scaring her!" My mom told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. My dad released his grip on Jakes shoulder, and pinched the bridge of his nose- something he did out of anger. I started to run over to Jake, to throw myself into his arms but my dad caught me. I looked up at my dad and saw many different emotions in his usually topaz eyes- pain, anger . . . sadness.

"Dad, get off of me!" I screamed at my dad. When he didn't let go, I tried to push past him, but to no avail. It was like pushing against a brick wall- he wouldn't budge. My anger flared again-like it had been doing at lot lately- and I growled at my dad.

"Renesmee." My mom warned. I looked up at her.

"You're siding with him?" I yelled, jabbing a finger in my dad's direction.

"Listen to me, I'm not siding with your father, I'm simply warning you." My mom replied calmly. I growled in frustration and spun around. I saw Erin peering through the glass doors with Seth. A single tear slid down my cheek. Why could they be so happy together? Was it unfair for me to want the same thing with Jake that Erin seemed to be developing with Seth? I hated my dad. He was far too overprotective of me, it was unnecessary. He got his happy ending with my mom- despite the warnings- yet he wouldn't let me have mine with Jake.

"You don't understand, Ness." My dad said. I turned and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh don't I?" I said mockingly. "I'm too young to be told about imprinting. I'm too young to be trusted with anything. When will I be old enough?!" I screamed, erupting into tears. I spun around and ran flat out back to the house. I ignored my name being called by a number of people and ran up the stairs. I carried on going until I reached my bedroom. I kicked the door open and stormed in. Uncle Jasper was sitting on my bed and I assumed Alice was in my closet. Aunt Alice looked around in surprise and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she took in my appearance.

"Ness…" Uncle Jasper started.

"Get out." I said, as calmly as I could. When they made no effort to move I growled in annoyance.

"Get out!" I shouted. Alice looked from me to Jasper and I saw Jasper nod ever so slightly. He got up off of my bed and walked towards me, with his arms raised in front of him- like he was defending himself.

"Please, just go." I sobbed, sinking down to the floor, and leant against the wall. I pulled my legs up too my chest and hugged them tightly. I broke down, and cried for everything. I cried out of anger, I cried for everything I had been crying about before. I cried because I was scared- scared of the Volturi. I cried because I hated my dad- and that terrified me. I cried because I hated the way everyone undermined me. I cried because I couldn't be trusted to understand imprinting.

"Ness…" Uncle Jasper said soothingly, and sat down next to me. I turned and buried my head in his chest. He held me tightly whilst I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up when I felt myself being moved. I opened my eyes to see Uncle Jasper prying my fingers from his shirt. He smiled down at me, and I pulled my hand away from his shirt. He laid me on my bed and turned to go out my door.

"Wait." I croaked, sitting up. I swallowed. My throat was sore from all the shouting and crying I had been doing beforehand. He spun back around and smiled at me. I motioned for him to come and sit back down next to me. He walked over and sat down, the bed dipping slightly from his weight.

"Uncle Jasper, what's going to happen?" I asked. His eyebrows bunched together as he thought over my question.

"I'm not sure Ness." He finally said.

"How long are we going to have to stay in the Amazon?" I looked over at the photo of me and Jake I always kept on my bedside table. It had been taken when I was physically 7. It was in the winter when the annual snowfall always arrived. Jake always took me out in it, and this picture was taken by my mom. We both looked so happy, so free. I smiled and looked back at Jasper.

"I'm not sure Ness. Erin told her mom it was for three weeks, but none of us know how long we are going to have to stay." He said. I nodded before lying back down. I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep.

"Go to sleep Ness. I will come wake you up when we have to leave." Uncle Jasper said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, before jumping up and walking out of my bedroom door. Within seconds I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a bright light. I opened my eyes, to see my bedroom door opening; the light from the hallway shining in on me. I squinted through the light to see Jasper coming through my door. I sat up sleepily, rubbing my eyes. Jasper came to the edge of my bed and smiled at me.

"It's time to leave." He said. I nodded and jumped out of bed. I wandered into my closet to find some appropriate clothes to change into; I was still in my black bikini and cover up. Most of my clothes were gone so I pulled down some old light blue jeans that were hanging up. I pulled them on and noticed they had a rip in the knee. I laughed at how this was now in fashion- it had appeared from hunting with Jake once. I walked out of my closet and found Jasper sitting on my bed reading my history exercise book. He was frowning at it. I laughed at his expression as I pulled out a light pink long sleeved top and pulled it over my head. I went and sat down next to him and read over his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Have they got something wrong?" I laughed. My uncle Jasper loved the civil war. He had been a solider before he had been turned into a vampire.

"Yes, there is actually." He said. I laughed before looking where he was pointing.

"You've written: The civil war began in 1862. When it started in.."

"1861." I finished for him. He grinned at me a ruffled my hair.

"I've taught you well." He said, looking at me proudly. I shook my head at him, before jumping up and walking into the bathroom. I stared at my face and barely recognized myself. My eyes were a flat brown, not my usual chocolate brown. They were surrounded by black bags that were probably caused by lack of sleep. My eyes were also bloodshot- from all the crying I had done, just a few hours before. My hair was a mess on my head. I took my hairbrush from the cupboard and tugged it through my curls. A few minutes later the hairbrush was full of hair and my curls were somewhat tamed. I shoved a hair tie onto my wrist, just in case I wanted it later. I splashed my face with cold water before walking back into my bedroom.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded before grabbing my cell phone from the bed and I pulled on some socks. We walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs, where everyone was waiting. When we walked into the living room, everyone suddenly went silent. I blushed when I realized everyone was staring at me. I refused to meet my father's gaze so I looked over at Erin. She smiled at me, and I quickly returned the smile.

I turned and walked into the hallway. I rummaged through the shoe cupboard before I found my white converse. I sat on the stairs and pulled them on. I could hear the hushed talking off my family in the living room. It was obvious they were talking about me and my little episode.

"Edward, leave her." I heard my mom say. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water deciding not to listen to their conversation. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Erin walking into the kitchen. She stopped and leaned against the wall.

"You okay Ness?" she asked. I put down my glass and quickly washed it up, before placing it back in the cupboard. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I've been better." I said. I smiled weakly at her.

"I'm sorry Ness." She said. I looked up in shock.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything." I told her.

"I overheard your dad talking to your mom. He was saying what your thoughts had been, about me and Seth." She admitted. I blushed. She smiled at me. My mom entered the kitchen.

"You two ready?" she asked. We both nodded before walking out into the car. We all piled into the jeep and somehow stuffed our entire luggage into the car. We drove at a vampire speed, which terrified Erin. The journey to the airport didn't take long because of the speed we were driving at. When we got out, Alice handed Erin and I our hand luggage. I peered into the bag to see my iPod and book. I smiled. Alice knew me well; I couldn't be without my iPod and I hated long flights when I didn't have a book. We went through check in pretty quickly seeing as we were flying first class. It's amazing what you can get the staff to do if you show them some cash. Erin was excited to be flying first class; she hadn't ever flown first class- unlike me, who had never known anything else.

"Nessie? Hello, can you hear me?" Erin said in my ear as we were walking onto the airplane.

"Hey. Yes sorry, I was just thinking. About… stuff." I replied looking at her. I handed my passport and boarding pass to the young flight attendant who was staring at me. I immediately felt self conscious and blushed a little. There was a low growl behind me, which I assumed was from my dad. We made our way to our seats and I sat down next to Erin. My dad sat next to me. No way was I sitting next to him. I stood up hoping to trade seats with someone, but a cold hand grasped my shoulder and pushed me down back into my seat. I narrowed my eyes at him, but plopped back down into my seat, pulling my legs up to my chest. I turned and began making small talk with Erin. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I gladly accepted the peace and fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I heart my beta so much. No other way to put it (:**

**Okay, so first off SORRY for taking so long to update, I didn't know what to write and blah blah and then I had this fantastic idea and yeah well, here it is. (:**

**Going down to my nans today until the 7th and they have really crappy internet, so I doubt I will attempt to get on the internte. Also, my amazing beta is off on vacation today, and wont be back til the 10th, so no updates until then at least. Just letting you know (:**

**Spring break here- yippeee! (: I am aiming to write two or three chapters so look out for those and yeah. (:**

**There is something that I should say but I can't remember what it is.. So if I was meant to put something on here for someone I apologize...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please don't kill me!!**

**

* * *

**

When I woke I felt better, rested. The sun was setting in the clouds, and it was spectacular. The sky was filled with so many different colors, each of them not meant to be there. It was beautiful. I sat looking out of the airplane window for a while. I felt someone watching me, and it made me uneasy. I assumed it was my father. I wasn't ready to speak with him, so I simply ignored him. I heard him sigh- probably hearing my thoughts- and I assumed he had turned away.

"Ness." I heard uncle Jasper call from behind me. I turned in my seat to smile at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. I nodded before slumping back into my seat.

I heard Jasper sigh, he knew a lot more then I let on.

I looked over at Erin, hoping for someone to talk to, but to my dismay she was fast asleep. I missed Jake already. Something had changed between us, it was almost as if our connection had grown up; our feelings had grown from friendship into something more. I was aware of my father sitting next to me- shuffling uncomfortably in his seat every so often- in reaction to my thoughts. I needed Jake like I needed air, how was I supposed to go on without him? I needed him, without him it felt like I had a huge hole in my chest. I sat in my uncomfortable airplane seat thinking about everything. I tried to ignore the fact that my father was sitting next me, listening in on every thought I had. Eventually, I fell asleep once more.

I woke up to the plane beginning its descent. The sun shone brightly through the window, engulfing me in its heat. I looked around to see my family all glittering like a million diamonds- a feature I had always wished I had. Disgruntled, I looked down at my skin, which was only glowing slightly- nothing that would keep me inside on a sunny day. Frowning, I looked up to see my father smiling down at me, amused. I looked away quickly, unable to look into his topaz eyes. He sighed but didn't say anything. Erin was awake now, so I sat chatting with her. I was excited to land, to finally be in Brazil, even though I knew we had over an hour's car journey to the Amazon, where Zafrina lived with her sisters. I was happy to finally be able to see her again, I had missed her. I loved the heat here; it was one of the best things about getting away from Forks.

The airplane's tires hit the ground, and we got bounced up slightly. I looked over at Erin, who-like me- was bouncing out of her seat in excitement.

As we stepped off the plane, the thick humid heat engulfed me; temporally shutting off my senses, making me sway dizzily. I fought to keep myself in control of my body. We walked through the airport and collected our luggage. Walking to our hire car-which of course was a shiny black new Audi- I felt a soft vibration in my pocket. I reached into my jeans and pulled out my cell phone. 'One new message' it read. I opened it and my heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was from.

'_Is it really pathetic for me to_ _miss you already?'_

I smiled before typing back a reply that was something along the lines of 'we've landed' and 'miss you too'. We all climbed into the shiny black Audi and I relaxed into the soft leather of the seat. I looked over at Erin who was attempting to shrug out of her jumper whilst seat-belted in; it was highly amusing to watch. By the time she had got it over her head I was nearly in tears from laughter. She looked over at me and grinned. I suddenly realized that everyone had been watching us, causing both me and Erin to blush.

I pulled out my ipod and relaxed into the comfort of the music. Music was the one thing I could rely on. It was my safe place, somewhere to hideout when things went wrong. I had learned that early on, which was one of the reasons why I requested all kinds of music lessons; piano, guitar, singing. By the time I was physically eight, I had perfected each instrument. I knew that my guitar was one of the things I would miss the most while in the Amazon.

"It's packed Ness." My dad informed me from the driver's seat. I grinned at him, forgetting that I was not on speaking terms with him. My mom looked at him confused, and I saw him murmur 'guitar'. My mom rolled her eyes before looking back at me and smiling. I smiled back before losing myself in the music.

The journey was long as we followed the narrow pathway that led us through the trees. It was beautiful here, the light beaming through the trees, the rivers glistening in the sunlight. I knew that there were many animals in the rainforest, some that I had never seen before. Jasper and Emmett had been discussing the many hunting opportunities. I was half listening, but not fully as I was chatting with Erin, trying to distract her from Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett's conversation. I knew that Erin had come to terms about us being vampires, but I didn't know how much talk of hunting she could handle.

After a long time, we finally pulled up in front of a medium sized hut. It was made of dark brown wooden slabs, and a lighter shade of wood which I assumed was bamboo. To my surprise, I loved it. It was beautiful; it fit in with its surroundings but still managed to stand out completely. I found myself just staring at it in awe. A woman with a wild appearance stood before me.

"Zafrina!" I said, and ran towards her. She held me tight in her embrace before pulling away and looking down at me.

"My Renesmee, how you've grown." She said, her voice heavily influenced by her thick rough accent. I grinned at her before turning to the woman by her right. I remembered her but I couldn't remember if she was Kachiri or Senna for the life of me.

"Kachiri" my dad whispered, "Senna is on the left." I silently thanked him, before greeting both of them. I introduced Erin who was stood beside me timidly.

"Ah, so this is the human? Yes, I've heard all about you." Zafrina said, smiling.

Once all of the greetings were done, we were lead into the hut. Inside was much like the outside. The walls were made of the same wooden slabs as the outside, but they were painted a warm cream color. The floor was made of a soft carpet- yes carpet. I couldn't have ever imagined it in a hut in the middle of the Amazon, but it did. I heard my dad's muffled chuckles behind me- clearly due to my amazement over the carpet.

When Zafrina had finished showing us around the house, she opened a white wooden and ushered Erin and I. Dragging my luggage behind me, I stepped through the doorway. Inside, it was small with two single beds pushed up against opposite walls. Other than a small closet in the far side of the room, that was pretty much it.

"Sorry about the lack of furniture" Zafrina said. "We didn't really have much time to make up this room, what with the short notice." She explained. I nodded, and smiled. I understood that we didn't really give them a lot of notice; it was more of a last minute thing. On top of that, their hut wasn't exactly equipped for 11 vampires, 1 human and 1 half human, half vampire hybrid. No-one in my family had a bedroom to stay in- not that they needed one, as they didn't exactly sleep.

"Its fine, really. Thank you for getting this set up at such a short notice." I said to Zafrina, before walking over to my single bed and plopping down on it. I was exhausted and I missed Jake. I pulled my cell phone from my jeans pocket and hit speed dial. I sat waiting for him to pick up, listening to the dialing tone. After ringing for minute I t rung off, leaving me in silence. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, Jake always answered his phone. Now I felt more alone than ever.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" Erin asked, rushing over to sit next to me on my bed. I sighed, and turned to look at her. Her long brown waves were pulled back into a ponytail, with her long sweeping fringe plaited across the top of head, giving the effect of a headband.

"Nothing." I mumbled, rubbing the tear away. I stood up, and walked across the hallway and into the bathroom. I leaned against the door, sliding down until I hit the floor. I couldn't hold it in anymore; the tears came following out of me like waterfalls. How could Jake not pick up? I missed him now, more than ever. I just wanted to speak to him, hear his voice. Why did him not answer my calls affect me so much? Love is irrational, I reminded myself. The more you loved someone, the less sense anything made. I needed his warmth to come and light up my day; I needed his happy personality. Jacob was simply a perpetually happy person, and he carried that happiness with him like an aura, sharing it with whoever was near him.

I sat there for god knows how long, until I could finally stop the tears for long enough I needed to. I looked in the mirror and barley recognized myself- my eyes were bloodshot and puffy, my ponytail was messy- strands of hair hanging limply, my face was pale, and my eyes, my eyes were no longer the chocolate brown I was used too, more like a dead brown. I leaned over the sink and splashed my face with water. Using a towel, I dried my face and re fixed my ponytail. I changed into cotton shorts and a tank top, before climbing down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room, each of them talking in their own separate convosations. Erin was sat in the corner- her head stuck in a book, she barely noticed my arrival. Everyone else did however, and looked up at me. I leaned against the door frame.

"Ness" my dad said. "Come and join us." he patted his knee- motioning for me to sit on his lap.

"Thanks, but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to head to bed." I said, smiling. He sighed, but nodded.

"Goodnight." I mumbled before heading back up the stairs. I got into bed, and tried Jakes cell again.

For the second time today, I was left in silence. I dropped my phone to the floor, and rolled over facing the wall. With tears streaming down my face, I lay facing the wall. Just staring…

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible… It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

"Renesmee, honey." My mom sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I sat up and leaned into her embrace, finally letting someone in. I had spent days alone, just staring…

"Renesmee, I know you miss him but you can't let it affect you like this." She said softly, running her fingers through my long golden curls.

"Mom, I'm fine." I lied, hoping she would just drop it.

"No Renesmee, you're not" she cut me off. "You have been in here 3 days. You haven't eaten, slept, or spoken to anyone. You're not okay." She said dismissively. I looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed.

"It's okay Renesmee. You can talk to me. I know exactly what you're going through." She said, looking at me in the eye.

"No you don't." I replied jumping up and walking over to the window.

"Yes, I do Renesmee." My mom spoke with regret. I stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. "You father left me once." She admitted, looking pained.

"What? Dad left you?! When?" I shouted, my voice raising a few octaves.

"My eighteenth birthday." She said, coming to join me by the window. "I gave myself a paper cut, and your uncle Jasper hadn't hunted in a while. He… Well you understand what happened next.

"Your father thought that it would be best if he left, and if he let me live my life without any interference from him." She explained. I laughed once without humor. How could dad do this to her? Didn't he realize how much she loved him?

"Why would he do that? Did he really doubt your love that much?"

"It was a long time ago sweetie. You know how much you father over reacts. He thought he could protect me from everything. He thought leaving me would protect me." She said.

"But he came back." I pointed out dumbly.

"He did." My mom answered, with a smile.

"You know, I've never thought of Uncle Jasper as weak." I said sincerely.

"No?" my mom questioned.

"No. He feels emotions mom. Has it never occurred to you that he feels thirst too?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I've never thought of it like that." She mused.

"That's an interesting theory Ness." My dad said, appearing in the doorway. I looked over at him, smiling weakly.

"Nessie." My dad sighed, walking over to the window. "I'm sorry. I over reacted. I never intended to hurt you, or even Jake. I just let my anger take control. It's just my little girl is growing up." He explained, ruffling my hair on the last part. I smiled.

"It's okay Dad." I said, moving over to him and wrapping my arm around his waist. "I forgive you." I mumbled into his chest. He picked me up and hugged me tightly. He set my on the floor and ruffled my hair once more.

"How about some hunting?" He asked, "You must be hungry, and I want to show you all the animals here in the Amazon." He said excitedly.

"Sure." I agreed, pulling my closet open and putting out a pair of jeans. Pulling them on, my mom and dad went downstairs and got ready to leave. I leaped down the stairs and threw on a pair of shoes. I walked into the living room where I found everyone sitting, talking in their own conversations again. The room silenced when they saw me. I blushed and smiled at everyone.

"Nessie! How are you feeling?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Fine thanks." I smiled.

"That's good. It's nice to see you're up and around." He said, smiling before turning back to Esme.

My parents walked into the hallway, closely followed by me. We walked out of the front door and was automatically overwhelmed by the Amazon heat.

"Over to the left, by the river." My dad said, pointing in the distance.

"I'll race you!" I shouted, speeding off. I ran through the rainforest, as fast as I could. I may still be half human, but I could still run pretty fast. The leaves blew around me, from my speed. I could sense my father close behind me. I stumbled over something- probably a stray branch or something- and my father breezed past me. Pushing myself harder, I managed to catch up with him. I ran alongside him until I saw the river my dad had mentioned ahead of me. I ran as fast as I could and took the lead- just in time for me to reach the river bank seconds before he did.

I slowed to a stop and stood trying to catch my breath, which was proving difficult with all the laughs that were escaping my lips. A few seconds later my mom breezed into the clearing.

"Thanks for waiting for me." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." my dad and I both mumbled at the same time. I laughed and shoved on his arm.

"Get out of my head." I said, laughing at the irony of my father actually being able to be in my head. My dad chuckled once before pointing over at a family leopards who were drinking from the river on the other side of the bank. I was thirsty- I could see the flow of blood in their necks. I wanted it.

"How?" I asked. My father smirked.

"Jump." He whispered. My eyes widened.

"I can't jump that far!" I whispered, alarmed.

"Sure you can." My father replied. I swallowed once before focusing on my prey. I crouched into my hunting position and bared my teeth. In one fast leap I was over the river and had landed on my prey. I grinned at my achievement before sinking my teeth into its neck. Its warm body went limp in my hands as I drank from it. The warm blood of the leopard tasted so good in my dry, burning throat. I hadn't hunted in a long time and it supplied the comfort I needed. The leopard's body ran dry of blood so I shoved it off of my lap. Looking down at myself, I was pleased to notice that I had avoided getting its blood all over me. I looked up, eager to share my joy with my parents, to find that neither of them was in sight. Panicking, I shouted "Mom? Dad?"

I heard a scream and sprinted over to where it came from. I skidded to a stop in a nearby clearing and nearly heaved at the sight. Jane had my mom by her wrists. My mom was struggling with as much force as she could and I searched for my dad? Where was he?! He should be helping her!

"Mom!" I cried. Aro's strange, cloudy, milky eyes met mine- they were something that haunted me since the day in the clearing all those years ago. Something that had appeared in every nightmare I'd had for a whole year after that fateful day.

"And young Renesmee joins us." He said, and his eyes bore into mine. A whimper escaped my lips, and my hand clamped to my mouth to stop it. My legs were shaking, and I feared my legs would give out.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered. Aro opened his mouth to speak but before he could, a high pitched sound rung out from the distance. My head whipped around to the sound, and before I knew it, my dad came bounding through the trees.

"Renesmee get behind me!" he shouted through clenched teeth. I didn't waste time in doing as he said. I rushed to get behind him.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Wife." He spat, but Aro only chuckled at him. Before anyone could blink, another disturbing sound shot through me. The sound of a cry of pain. One I knew very well. Jake.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here it is, the chapter you've all been awaiting.. LOL, sorry just had to do that.. it sounded so great.. **

**This is a late birthday present for LissyGirl, who's birthday was on the fifth, I hope you had a really great day ;D **

**First of all, I want to say a huge thank you too all my readers; we've reached 4000 hits!! ;D Thank you very very mucho (:**

**I actually love my reviewers. Each review makes me laugh; its great too see how involved you guys all get with NAF. :)**

**Without you guys, NAF would not be worth writing.**

**FailCullen, what can I say. You are UH-MAZ-ING!!! I heart you alot. **

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I just don't think that this would have the same effect if it had been longer. I hope you enjoy it, I tried by best to make it as much like how it would be if Stephenie Meyer wrote it, but of course- I'm not her. :)**

**Thank you again, guys I seriously love you all.  
**

* * *

The pain was unbearable as I watched Jake drop to his knees.

Jake was kneeling, his head bowed in pain, but as I stepped in front of my dad, he grabbed my wrists, forcing me backwards. Pain shot through my arms at my dad's grip.

"Dad, let go of me!" I growled, through clenched teeth. He released my wrists, only to grab my waist, pulling me to his chest. I struggled against my dad, and looked up at Jake. I could see his face contorted in pain, and it hurt. I thought it hurt being away from him, how wrong I could be. It was much worse being here, watching the wolf I was so desperately in love with in pain.

"Dad, please." I begged, tears streaming down my face. But my dad wasn't listening, he was staring at Jake. His expression was not something I wished to see.

"Dad, please. Help him." I cried struggling even more. My dad was shaking his head.

"There's nothing we can do" he said, looking down at me. "The venom will kill him."

"Venom?" I growled. I looked up at the vampires smiling at us.

"What have you done?!" I screamed, lunging towards Aro. Catching my father by surprise, his grip around my waist faltered, allowing me to leap at Aro. I landed on top of Aro, knocking him to the ground. Seconds later a firm grip tightened around my wrists, pulling me backwards so fast my head spun, making me lose my bearings. My sight reappeared as soon as it had gone, and I could see everything oh-so-clearly.

The vampire, who I knew as Felix, had me around the waist, my legs dangling off the floor.

"I suggest you keep better control of your little offspring." He said, dropping me to the floor. I landed in a neat crouch and rushed over to Jake's side.

"Jake." I whispered, dropping down to his side. His eyelids fluttered open and he smiled slightly. I grabbed his warm hand, and held it tight. Tears were streaming down my face, blurring my vision. I hastily wiped them away, wanting to see my beautiful Jake.

Several things happened at once. My dad had lunged towards Felix, and knocked him several feet backwards. My mom had gotten free of Jane's grip somehow and was looking both shocked and pleased at the same time. And finally, Grandpa, both my uncles and Zafrina had burst into the clearing, each of them stunned by the events before them.

"Grandpa!" I called my voiced chocked with tears. All four of them looked my way before they disappeared off to help my dad. Grandpa ran over to where I was sitting with Jake and pressed his fingers to Jakes wrist, taking his pulse.

"Jake" he said, pressing his hand to his forehead, "tell me what you can feel." Jake laughed once without humor.

"What do you think I can feel?" he chocked out, looking at Carlisle in disbelief. I looked up at my surroundings and felt sick at what I could see. Uncle Jasper was running about shouting to everyone when someone was going to attack, whilst also playing with their emotions I guessed. Emmett was being his usual self, using his strength to his advantage and I could see my mom was doing her best to protect Emmett- well, his mind really. I assumed that Zafrina was using her gifts to help her somewhere, although I couldn't see her.

"Sorry" Carlisle murmured, "but you can feel the burning right?" he asked. I looked up in time to see Jake grimace and nod.

"What can we do?" I whispered. Carlisle's worried golden eyes met mine.

"You can't make her do that!" my dad shouted from where he was standing. He ran to where we were crouching and looked at me.

"Edward, what else can you think of?" Carlisle said, looking at my dad in a father-son like manner. My dad looked over to me and sighed.

"Carlisle, what happens if she can't stop? Do you think I want to see my daughter in that much pain, if she kills him?" he asked rhetorically.

"Does someone want to explain to me what you're arguing about?" I asked, exasperated. My mother appeared next to my dad before anyone could answer me.

Carlisle sighed before looking at me.

"We want you to try and suck the venom out." He told me.

"What?!" I shrieked. "What if I can't stop?"

"Ness, you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who isn't venomous." He said. I looked down at Jake. He nodded encouragingly at me.

"I can't." I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I can't." I whispered, shaking my head. Jake placed his hand on my face and stroked his finger down my cheek.

"You can." He whispered, wiping my tears away. I looked up to my mom and dad; asking their approval. My mom nodded straight away, whilst my dad took slightly longer. He sighed

before nodding at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. My hands were shaking, I couldn't do this. I couldn't put my Jake in that kind of danger. My dad grabbed onto my shaking hand, and looked up at me.

"Nessie, I had to do this to your mom a long time ago" he told me, looking sad at the memory. "When I first met your mother, there was this coven of vampires. James was one of them. James was a tracker, do you know what that is?" I shook my head. "A tracker is someone who can find a person. They can almost see where they are. Finding out where that person is, is effortless to them." He looked over at my mom.

"We did everything we could to protect her, but James was cunning and managed to lead your mom to him. She thought he had her mother. I got there just in time, but James was determined to hurt me. He bit her, and the venom was spreading through her. I wasn't ready to lose her to immortality and I had to do everything I could to stop the venom from completing the change. I managed to do it Nessie. And I have every faith in you that you can do this for Jake." He finished, smiling at me. He squeezed my hand to reassure me, before I smiled back at him.

"Bella!" Uncle Jasper shouted and I looked up in time to see Uncle Emmett collapse to the floor in pain. Jane was staring at him, smiling cruelly.

"Go." My dad said before, she jumped up and ran over to help. I looked back down at Jake.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself. "I can do this."

"I'll make it go away." I whispered to Jake. He grimaced and nodded at me, before I pressed my mouth to the wound mark on his shoulder. His warm salty blood filled my mouth and I almost moaned in pleasure. It tasted so good, better than anything I had ever tasted before. His blood was perfect in every way; it was like it was made for me. I randomly wondered if that was because we were imprinted, even if I still didn't know what that meant. I would find out what it meant soon, I vowed.

"Renesmee stop. You're killing him." Carlisle said to me, griping onto my shoulders. I felt the need to stop but I couldn't, his blood was just simply too good. I felt numerous cold hands all over my body and then I was ripped away from Jake. Jake's eyes looked scared, hurt. His dark eyes were not as vibrant as they usually are. 'I'm sorry.' I mouthed, before my whole world went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Heyyy guys (:**

**Okay so, sorry for taking a while to get this done.. was being forced places by my friends *coughJODIEcough*.. and didn't really get much time to write, but here it is :)**

**Also, I re wrote chapters 1-3.. they were terrible, it was awful. If you want to go re read them, then do. If not, don't bother- not really alot has changed.. just made the Nessie a bit maturer.. if thats a word? Idk.  
**

**WOW guys, seriously. 12 reviews and over 700 hits for last chapter? Thats.. crazy. Thank you guys, so much. You mean everything to me. x**

**And as always, big thank you to my amazing beta FailCullen. I know how everybody always says that their beta's are amazing, but seriously- you really are! You send my chapters back so amazingly fast, and to such a great standard. So everybody, thank FailCullen, because without her, this story would have probably gone down the drain a while ago.. *round of applause for FailCullen.* :)**

**Okay, song in this chapter is Crazier by Taylor Swift. If you havent heard it go youtube it, or whatever it is that you guys do. If you dont want to then dont ;D **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, just a bit of fluff really.. :)  
**

* * *

I woke up in the early hours of Tuesday morning. Suddenly everything came flooding back to me. What had I done? I bowed my head in shame.

"Nessie?" Erin whispered from her bed on the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, whilst sitting up to look at her.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked, looking at me. I sighed before getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat up and looked at me, almost as if she was scared of my response.

"I don't know." I finally said. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"They know that I know about you." She said straight.

"Yes." I replied, sighing. It was true, the Volturi had found out about Erin, despite the fact that everyone had done their best to keep it from them. I had no idea what was going to become of the situation, although I was pretty sure it resulted in Erin's death- whether it was to be silenced forever, or if it was to join my family. Erin knew better than to ask what was going to happen to her, for she knew the consequences herself.

I jumped up off of the bed and walked across the landing into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and hoped the warm water would be enough to calm me down. I washed away the sweet smelling bubbles and felt exceptionally fresh. It was almost as though I had washed away everything that had happened over the last few days. I wanted nothing more than to forget about everything that happened. I jumped out of the shower and dressed comfortably in denim shorts and a pink checkered shirt. I pulled my hairbrush through my curls before climbing down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some eggs. As I sat munching on my eggs, my mom and dad came in and sat down either side of me. I looked up at them expectantly, waiting for them to talk.

"Renesmee, I'm proud of you honey." My mom began, before I cut her off.

"You're proud of me for nearly killing Jake?" I asked doubtfully.

"Ness, you didn't almost kill Jake, Carlisle was just being over cautious." My dad interrupted, looking slightly annoyed.

"Then why did I get pulled off him then? It seems to me that I was pretty close to killing him." I argued. I jumped up out of my chair and walked back upstairs, deciding that I would get out of the house before I did something I would regret.

I climbed up the stairs quickly, ignoring my father's calls. I didn't want to speak to him, for I knew I would just end up arguing with him. I planned to get out of the house, get some fresh air before I did something I really didn't want to do. I explained this to my father via my thoughts, and hoped that he would understand. I walked into the bedroom that I currently shared with Erin and plopped down onto my bed, hiding my head in my hands. My head hurt, I needed to get out of here.

"Nessie?" I heard Erin ask, as she entered our room. I looked up at her, and judging by her wet hair, assumed she had just come out of the shower. I smiled at her, before standing up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going now? Nessie, wait." She said, following after me. I sighed before turning around.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, looking down. "I just need to get out the house; I need to get away from everyone." I said, begging her with my eyes to understand.

"Let me come with you then." She pleaded. I hesitated before nodding. She smiled and squealed before rushing over to hug me. I rolled my eyes, she was getting more and more like my aunt Alice. I walked into the bathroom, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail before splashing my face with water. I walked out, and back into the bedroom, where Erin was getting ready. I opened the doors to the small closet that Erin an I somehow had managed to squeeze all of our stuff in, and pulled out a pair of bright pink converse. Slipping them on, I thought about where we were going to go, and what to do. I decided that I was almost sure that my dad wouldn't let us too far, not after the Volturi turning up like that. I saw my guitar sitting in the corner of the room, and decided to take it with me. I hadn't played since we had got here two weeks ago, and I don't think I had really played that much before then. I grabbed it, making sure that the zip was secure and made my way downstairs. I leaned it up against the wall, and walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting as usual.

"Me and Erin are going to get out of the house for a while." I said, not looking over at Jake, who was lying on the couch bed that Carlisle had set up.

"Where are you going?" my dad asked, clearly not too pleased. I shrugged.

"Just… out," I said, shrugging again. "Maybe we could go down to the river bank we found the other day." I suggested, but saw my dad shaking his head.

"I don't want you going down there, Ness." He said, firmly. I rolled my eyes but agreed silently.

"We'll stay within you hearing range." I compromised, rolling my eyes and walking out into the hallway. I called up to Erin, and heard her drop whatever she was holding, and curse under her breath. I laughed at her, shaking my head, as she ran down the stairs glaring at me.

"You should be careful what you say around here," I teased, "you know how good my familys

hearing is." I said laughing, quoting what she had told me a couple of days earlier. She stuck her tongue out at me, and slipped her shoes on.

"Guitar?" she asked, pointing over to where my guitar was leaning. I smiled and nodded, walking over to it and picked it up, flinging the strap over my shoulder. I opened the front door and we walked out, shouting out to my family before slamming the door behind me.

We walked through the trees, trying to decide on a place to settle. Erin wanted shade as she had a tendency to burn, whereas I wanted a spot in the sun; I loved the feel of the sun on my face. Eventually we found a spot where Erin could sit in the shade and I could sit a couple of steps away in the sun. We settled down and Erin all but forced me to get my guitar out.

"Play me something!" she shouted, laughing as it echoed of the trees. It was a beautiful place, the Amazon, it wasn't something you saw every day. You can hear the crunch of the leaves under your feet, as you walk around. The birds coo in the thick green trees around you, and you can hear the animals in the distance. Animals seemed to keep a good distance away from my family, however we had discovered that they had been more drawn to me. We aren't sure why, but my dad thinks it's because they know I'm not completely vampire, something about me invites them in.

I sighed while taking my guitar from the case and placed it on my lap, getting comfy. As I moved, the sunlight reflected of the shiny black surface of my guitar, and it sparkled. I looked up to see Erin bouncing up and down in excitement. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know why you're so keen to see me play," I laughed. "It's not like I'm some mega talented musician." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sure, you're not," she laughed "You're good at pretty much everything so I'm guessing you're good at this too. Come on! Play me something!" She pleaded. I rolled my eyes before strumming the first chords of the song.

"Baby you showed me what livin' is for, I don't wanna hide anymore." I sang, hitting the notes perfectly. I could feel Erin staring at me, and it made me uncomfortable; especially while I played. When I played it was like I was a different person. I loved music, with a passion. Music had always been there, and it was never going to go away. I strummed the last chords to the song, and waited for them to ring out. I looked up from my guitar to Erin, and grinned.

"Nessie that was..." she began, searching for the right word. I smiled and closed my eyes, tilting my head back. I let the sun warm my face, and relaxed.

"Beautiful," I heard a familiar voice finish. I sat up quickly, opening my eyes. His face flooded my mind, his eyes shone bright. He smiled at me, and came to sit by me, kissing my forehead.

"It wasn't." I mumbled, pushing at Jakes shoulder playfully. We sat in silence, relaxing in the sun.

"Jake," I whispered. Jake hummed in response. "Have you ever thought about the future?" I asked, opening my eyes to look up at him. He looked down at me, his eyes burning bright. He looked thoughtful, as if he was in deep thought of how to answer. I picked up a stone from the floor and fiddled with it nervously.

"Future how?" he asked wearily. I looked away from his deep eyes, and looked in to the distance, where I could briefly see Erin wandering about. She had subtly given us privacy I realized, startled. I hadn't even realized she had gone. I felt a brief wave of guilt, but it was soon replaced by awareness. Jake was still waiting for my answer. I thought about it carefully before answering.

"Seth and Erin," I mumbled, looking up to Jake. "They're a sure thing right?" I asked, hoping he would get where I was going. He sighed, looking away from me, to where I was watching Erin earlier.

"I guess, yeah." He said carefully. I knew that he was trying to avoid my questions; he didn't want to give too much away.

"Is that because of the imprinting?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Jake groaned.

"Nessie!" he moaned. "You know I can't give away any specifics," he said, looking back at me with a pained expression. "I think your dad would rip me to pieces." He said, looking almost scared. I had to stifle a laugh at his expression. It wasn't funny, I knew that. He was probably right though, my dad certainly did have a history to over react.

"Please Jake," I pleaded, pouting. "Please?" I begged, looking up at him and could see his defense crumbling. He sighed.

"Okay, yes. That is because of the bond made due to imprinting." He said in defeat. I grinned at him.

"So, if we are imprinted, does that mean the same thing will happen for us?" I asked, biting my lip. This was the one question I really wanted an answer too. I was scared for Jake's reaction; I didn't want to push him, he was already bound very tight by my father.

"Nessie," he sighed, looking away. "I can't." he mumbled.

"Jake," I began but was interrupted by him jumping to his feet. I looked at him, startled. "Jake." I said, surprise obvious in my tone.

"Nessie, I'm sorry." He apologized, before turning to walk away.

"Jake!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. He didn't turn; he carried on walking farther into the trees. "Jake." I mumbled, running after him. Jake must have heard me approaching but he didn't get any faster. I ran in front of him, stumbling over a tree root. Jake's hands reached out to catch me before I fell and he straightened me up. I looked up at him, judging his expression.

"Jake please," I tried, speaking with urgency in my tone. I saw something flash in his eyes- awareness maybe.

"Nessie!" he shouted, his voice filled with annoyance. His cry echoed of the trees and bounced straight back at me. I stepped backwards, away from him in fear. He'd never raised his voice with me, and for the very first time in my life I felt scared off him. I turned away from him in time before he saw the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

"Nessie, I'm sorry," he gasped, reaching out to my shoulder, and pulling my around. I flinched at his touch, and backed up. Hurt flashed through Jake's eyes, and it made my stomach churn uneasily.

"Nessie please," he said kneeling down to my height. He stared me right in the eye as he spoke which made it so much worse. "I can't, Ness." He sighed looking away. "I promised your dad a long time ago that I would wait until he told you, or at least until he feels the time is right."

"So we are waiting on dad," I said matter of factly. "So let's go." I said, turning towards the house.

"Nessie, wait," he choked, clearly shocked by my boldness.

"For what?" I shouted, my voice bouncing off the trees. "For when my dad thinks it's okay for me to know?" I said with sharpness in my tone. "Well what about me, huh? What about if I want to know? I want to know when I think it's fair for me to know." I stated, surprising myself with that outburst. I looked away from Jake and to the floor, a tear escaping my eye. Like my mother, I had the very annoying tendency to cry out of anger. I clenched my teeth and scrunched my fists up, my nails digging into my palms. The stone I had picked up from earlier was still in my hand and was digging deeper into my skin.

"Nessie." Jake whispered, prying my fingers straight. Pain shot through my hand and I looked down to see my hand covered in thick red blood, my blood. Shocked I looked up at Jake.

"Sorry," I mumbled, cradling my burning hand.

"Sorry?" he scoffed. "Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" he laughed, placing his hands on my shoulders and steering me towards the house.

"Let's go get your hand sorted out shall we?" he suggested.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to my Beta FailCullen. ;D**

**My laptop charger has broken so we are now waiting for the new charger to arrive.. so updates could be slow. **

**As always, thanks you to my readers and reviewers- I love you guys. Any ideas you guys have for the story, feel free to put them in your reviews or PM me! :)**

* * *

"Nessie!" my dad shouted up the stairs.

The week had passed quickly, and soon it was time to return to Forks. I felt sad to leave, but still glad to be going home. I sat on my bed in the room Erin and I had been staying in, and shoved the remaining things into my backpack awkwardly, due to my hand.

According to Carlisle, I had damaged the nerves in my right palm. I had several deep cuts on my palm which needed stitches and I now have to keep it wrapped up tight and in a cast. Carlisle was surprised that it hadn't healed yet and I think he was beginning to get worried. He did his best to hide it, but I knew better.

"Nessie!" my dad shouted up the stairs, growing even more impatient.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, slipping into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom and walked down the stairs. My hand was hurting now, as it normally did. My dad and Carlisle encouraged me to take aspirin, but I preferred to just take the pain. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, my dad handed me a glass of water and some Tylenol. I rolled my eyes, but took them from him and swallowed them quickly. I walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for me. I immediately felt soothing waves coming at me, and I looked up at Uncle Jasper who was smiling wryly at me. I shook my head and smiled before plopping down on the couch next to Grandpa Carlisle, who sat up straight and took my injured hand.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, his medical training kicking in. I pointed out the places it hurt while he re-wrapped my cast tighter than before.

"There's not a lot I can do I'm afraid," he apologized, looking up at me. "The Tylenol should help for now." He said softly, smiling at me. I quickly returned the smiled whilst mumbling a thank you. He ruffled my hair playfully before standing up and disappearing.

Four hours later I was sat in an uncomfortable airplane seat, in between Jake and Erin. I was looking past Erin and out the window, watching as the Amazon got smaller and smaller. I was sad to leave, despite the bad memories I had experienced here, it was like a second home. I would miss Zafrina, even though I hadn't spent as much time as I would have liked with her. I would miss the heat. I would miss the comfort that living with Erin had brought. I had never felt anything like the friendship shared with Erin. Not even with the wolves. I would be happy to be home though; to get back to normality.

I leaned back in the uncomfortable airplane seat and willed the plane to move faster. I didn't enjoy plane journeys; they made me uneasy. Also, the Tylenol was wearing off. My hand was beginning to hurt again, the kind of burning that I usually experienced. Before I could think of anything else, my dad was passing Jake more aspirin and some bottled water. Jake passed them to me, trying not to laugh. I threw my head back and groaned, causing Jake to burst into laughter. I glared at him and smiled sarcastically, but snatched the water and aspirin from his hand. I shoved the drugs into my mouth and downed the water. I relaxed into the seat and shut my eyes remembering the day I injured my hand.

"Dad." I gasped as he opened the front door. I watched as his usually light topaz eyes darkened into a deep black.

"Nessie." He said, startled. Jakes firm warm hand guided me inside the house, towards the kitchen. I could feel my dad following closely behind, and I absent-mindedly wondered where everyone was, the house was practically empty. Hunting, I assumed. Turning the tap on, he guided my hand- which was red with my blood- under the running water. I watched as the water ran off of my hand, turning a very bright crimson. I closed my eyes, trying to get the room to stop spinning. I watched until the water turned clear, and looked up at Jake. He smiled lightly when he caught me looking and took my hand out of the sink. I turned around to see Carlisle sitting at the kitchen table with his first aid kit- I nearly did a double take, I hadn't heard him behind me. I took a seat and placed my hand flat, wincing at the pain that shot through me at the protest of stretching my hand. Carlisle set to work on my hand and my dad came to sit by me, up the table.

"Nessie, what happened?" he asked, concerned. I swallowed looking up at Jake.

"Well," I hesitated. Jake nodded at me, which encouraged me. "We kind of had an argument." I explained, making small hand gestures between myself and Jake.  
"Which lead to you cutting your hand… how?" he asked, glaring at Jake.

"I was holding a rock." I mumbled quickly, hoping to stop him from blaming Jake, it certainly seemed to do the trick.

"You were holding a rock?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded, feeling stupid. He looked up at Jake and there was some sort of unspoken agreement. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them, I hated when they did this. I winced as I felt a sharp tug in my hand, but refused to look down. A single glance could be enough to make me sick.

"Sorry." Carlisle muttered. I smiled weakly, meeting his warm topaz eyes.

"How do you do it?" I asked, curious.

"Do what?" Carlisle asked, looking up at me.

"Everything," I blurted. "How can you be so normal around blood?" I asked, amazed at Carlisle's self control. I'd never really thought much of it before, but now I felt stupid for not realizing it. I could see Carlisle deep in thought, trying to think how to word it right I assumed.

"Persistence." He finally said. "I've always known that this is what I wanted to do. I wanted to help people." He said, shrugging it off.

"But how can you be so controlled around blood? You haven't even hesitated once. Even dad has, when he first opened the door." I said, my words coming out in a rush.

"I've had a lot of practice." He stated simply.

I could feel my dad's gaze on me, obviously having just witnessed my flashback. I rolled my eyes at my dad's over protectiveness and yawned loudly. Jake, having just heard my very loud yawn looked down at me. I smiled, embarrassed, and shifted closer to him in my seat. In the end I gave up and just climbed on his lap. I sat there, relaxing into his warm embrace whilst he ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was dreaming.

We were running, running from something. I was running side by side with Jake- sprinting even. Farther and farther through the trees, each step could be the wrong move. My chest was burning. I could barely breathe, but I knew we had to keep going. What we were running from I didn't know, just that we had to get away.

In the distance, I could see a brown rectangle, and as we got closer I could see it was a small building. I hoped that this was where we were headed, somewhere we could hide out, until the danger was gone. We approached the building and I could tell straight away that it was old. The wooden planks holding it together were withered and thin. One knock and the whole thing could come tumbling down. I followed Jake into the abandoned building and shut the door behind me as carefully as I could.

We were engulfed in darkness, the only light being the daylight that was entering through the cracks in the doorframe. I squinted in the dark, trying to find Jake. As if he had read my mind, his warm hand clasped mine and pulled me along with him.

It was difficult, running through the darkness- in a building that proved to be a whole lot bigger than it had looked from the outside. I tripped several times over things that I couldn't see. Jake suddenly stopped, causing me to smack into his back.

"sorry," I mumbled, cringing as my voice echoed in the silence. I could feel a wall behind me, and leaned backwards against it. I stood, trying to catch my breath and attempting to soothe the burning in my chest. I could feel the heat radiating from Jacob, and I leaned into him. His arms wrapped themselves around my shivering body and crushed me to his chest. I closed my eyes, and held tight, compelled to be silent by my better judgment. I didn't even know why we were hiding, let alone who from. Despite the circumstances, I felt safe here in Jake's arms. I felt like I could stay here forever, I never wanted to move.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open, slamming against the wall behind it. The daylight came flooding in, lighting up the whole building. Now that we were no longer in darkness, I could take a look around me. The walls were painted a pale cream, but the paint was peeling away, and looked old and dirty. The floor was another story. Covering the floor were several needles and tables, scattered all around. I quickly realized that this must be a drug addict's hideout. I felt sick realizing that I had tripped over needles.

Jake hands left my waist and gripped my shoulders, pulling me left, behind a pile of boxes that were stacked higher than Jacob. I crouched beside Jake, trying to control my breathing. It seemed so loud in the silence. A silence that was soon interrupted by footsteps, several of them. I couldn't see past the boxes and that added to my fear. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to take off. I clamped a hand to my heart in a feeble attempt to get it to slow down.

"They're in here," a voice hissed, slicing through the silence. I growled inwardly, I knew that voice. Jane. Jane Volturi- an evil vampire who could cause you great pain in one glance. I finally knew what we were hiding from.

"I can hear her heartbeat," someone else stated. I felt my heart sink; of course they knew we were here. We were human, well part human, and that meant that we had a heartbeat. Something that vampires could hear extremely well. Jake must have felt my fear, and he squeezed my hand. The footsteps were all over the place; some approaching, some retreating. They were searching for us, and it was only a matter of time before they found us. My head was spinning; I didn't know what to do with myself. All I could do was wait. But for what? Wait for them to go? Until they found us? My thoughts were all over the place, I could barely form a coherent sentence.

Jake tapped my shoulder, and I looked up at him. I was sure that my face gave away my fear, and I didn't want to worry him, but I was too deep in my own fear to do anything about it. His hand caressed my cheek, as if to comfort me, but my body had other ideas. My heart went into overdrive and my breathing went ragged.

The vampires around us all stopped and I knew we had been found. It was so clear I could almost hear it in their thoughts. Jake tugged on my hand- telling me to get up. As I scrambled to my feet, my foot slid and hit a box, sending the whole tower tumbling over. I inwardly cursed myself. Seconds later I was being pulled away from Jake. I put up a fight- throwing my arms and legs everywhere but to no avail. They had me and I knew it. I stopped fighting and just let my limbs go numb. I was pulled to floor, where I was forced downwards. I hit the floor, cringing at the pain, and looked directly ahead at Jake. Tears were streaming down my face quickly, blurring my vision. I blinked them away, wanting to see my Jacob. His eyes were sad as he stared at me and mouthed a "sorry," before he too was shoved downwards. His knees hit the floor and I watched as his face twisted in pain. Alarmed, I looked up to see Jane smiling wickedly at Jake.

"Stop!" I screamed, my voice bouncing of the walls. It echoed around us, each time displaying my fear. "Please! Don't hurt him!" I begged, looking around at the vampires surrounding us.

"Nessie! Honey wake up!" A hushed but urgent voice pleaded.

My eyes flew open, and I sat up with a start. My father had stopped the car and was watching me. I blushed realizing that everyone in the car was staring at me. Car? I thought, confused. I quickly realized that I must have slept through the whole plane journey and now I woke up in our Jeep. I leaned back into the chair and tried to control my breathing.

"I'm fine," I urged. My whole family was still staring at me, making me nervous. My dad hesitated before turning back around and starting the car again. I stared out of the window, watching as the familiar streets of La Push came into view. My dad pulled up outside Seth's house. The door opened and Seth emerged, smiling. He came running over to the car and pulled open the door. Erin leapt out into his arms. Seth smiled brightly and spun her around. It was happy watching the two of them so pleased to be reunited. Jake turned to me and looked at me worriedly.

"I have to go," he admitted. I nodded slowly, watching his face. "I will call you later okay?" I nodded, leaning into his embrace. Jake welcomed me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I pulled away, letting him go. I watched as the three of them walked into away. Erin wanted to spend some time with Seth after not seeing him for so long, and my family didn't have any objection to that. My dad started the car and pulled away. I waved to Jake, until I couldn't see him anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of chapter.. good chapter coming up next, promise :) chapter would have been much too long if I had carried on, and it seemed an appropriate place to stop :)**

**I am getting into twitter.. its addictive.. chloemai_nessie if anyone wants to follow me ! :)  
**

**So yeah, again. Thank you to my amazing beta, readers and reviewers. I heart you all. **

**Also, I feel the need to want to be a beta.. so if anyones searching, I will be happy to beta your stories. And if anyone wants to request any storys to be read.. leave the link in your reviews :) **

**And as always, any ideas are welcome :)  
**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**"Jake I'm fine," I insisted for the millionth time in one evening. "It was just a dream." I walked down the stairs with my phone pressed to my ear, to find where everyone was. Sure enough, I found them all sitting in the living room seeming interested in the TV. One quick glance at the TV told me that they were watching baseball. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch, and concentrated on what Jake was saying on the other side of the line.

"Dad, I'm going out tomorrow with Jake," I announced, tipping my head back so I could see his face. He nodded briefly, his eyes still fixed on the game. I shook my head laughing, if he was watching a game, he would agree to anything.

"Woooo! Go Gaters!" Emmett's voice boomed, effectively making me jump ten feet in the air. My whole family witnessed my outburst and erupted in laughter. I had hoped that they would have been too interested in the game but oh no, here they were laughing at me. Blushing, I jumped up and stalked off to the kitchen, grumbling to myself.

"Emmett watching baseball?" Jake said, between laughs. I glared at him down the phone, how that was possible- I didn't know, however Jake seemed to get the message just fine. I sat down in the chair, the blush fading from my cheeks. I sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jake asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I don't know," I admitted truthfully. "I just don't feel right. I don't even know what's wrong with me, I know there's something 'cause I've been feeling off lately but I just don't know what and I…" I trailed off, sounding like an idiot. Tears stung my eyes and threatened to escape, and I didn't even know what this was all about. I sniffed trying to calm myself down.

"Nessie honey," Jakes voice soothed me. "do you want me to come down?" he asked.

"No, its okay," I protested, but could already hear the air rushing around Jake as he ran as fast as he could.

Minutes later and I could see Jake at the back door. I jumped up and rushed to pull open the door, and literally threw myself at Jake. His warmth was exactly what I needed, and I held on to him as if it was the end of the world. Jake carried me inside, and sat down in a chair, gripping me to his chest. I sobbed into his shoulder, over nothing. I could hear worried murmurs coming from the living room and soon enough my mom and dad were here in the kitchen, with Jasper close behind. I rolled my eyes, hastily wiping away tears. I was pretty sure that it was my uncle's talent that had noticed my current state, rather than my father's mind reading. Who knew that there was something that could keep my father that distracted?

"Renesmee what's wrong?" my worried mother asked, looking at me in concern.

"I don't know," I said, new tears escaping. "I don't even know what's wrong." I sobbed, feeling like an idiot. There was some murmuring between the adults and soon I was left alone with Jacob once more. I was grateful for that, I didn't want them fussing over me when I couldn't even figure out what was wrong with myself.

I sat there with Jake for a while, until sleep evaded me. I knew that I was dreaming - the colors around me where far too bright - but it still felt so _real. _I was back in the woods again, the trees making unsettling rustling noises. This time I was walking, walking towards the building. I was alone, and had my iPod in. I was perfectly at ease, like coming here was like coming home after a long time away. As I pushed the heavy door open, and stepped inside, I heard scrambling noises. This wasn't normal, no one knew about my building. My heart took off, beating fast. I stepped into the darkness, unease spreading through my body like wild fire. My footsteps were loud in the silence and I cringed at the echoes they were making. I used my cell phone light as a flashlight and felt stupid. After several minutes of finding nothing I walked over to the door, kicking it open so the daylight flooded in. I suddenly realized that I should have done that in the first place. Shaking my head at my stupidity, I walked over to the stack of boxes I had built, and sat down. I took my guitar from its case and began strumming aimlessly. I liked to come here to write, to write songs that expressed exactly how I was feeling. Suddenly a pile of boxes behind me came crashing to the ground. Startled, I jumped up, my guitar spinning across the room.

"Hello?" I called, looking around. I could hear footsteps now, and I looked around trying to locate their position. I stepped forward just as another stack of boxes came crashing down. My head snapped in that direction and I saw it. Just a young boy, no older than me. But his eyes were the most crimson I had ever seen, they put the Volturi's to shame. My eyes widened in shock just as the boy leaped in my direction, teeth bared.

I sat up in bed, screaming. In seconds my bedroom door swung open hitting the wall behind, and the light flicked on. I blinked, blinded by the light for a second before seeing my mom and dad rushing towards me. I was panting, fighting for my breath like I had just run the marathon.

"Renesmee," my mom breathed, rushing over to me. My dad followed close behind, both of them coming to sit by me on my bed. I smiled trying to reassure them, but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Ness," my father sighed, pulling me close to him. I hugged him fiercely, taking in the familiar scent. "another dream?" he asked. I nodded briefly, pulling away to look at him. He exchanged a glance with my mother before asking me to tell him about it. I sighed and told him all about it- the first dream, and about the boy. I spoke quickly, stumbling over my words. If my parents didn't have their perfect hearing they would have been unable to understand me. They had listened closely, humming in agreement every so often. I laid back down, and looked up at my parents. I was exhausted; the dreams were certainly taking their toll on me.

"Go to sleep," my mom suggested, getting up off my bed.

"No don't go," I blurted, biting my lip. "please stay." I pleaded they nodded and before I knew it I was in a deep sleep again.

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I was still slightly shaken from the dream last night, but I was definitely better than I had been last night. I rolled over and reached blindly for my cell phone. I unlocked the screen and quickly sat up. _Three missed calls. _Cursing myself, I quickly hit my speed dial, listening to the ring on the other side of the line. After two rings Jake picked up greeting me with a "Ness?"

"Hey Jake," I said, shifting in my seat. "Sorry I missed your calls." I apologized quickly.

"No, it's no problem," he shrugged it off. "I heard about what happened last night, are you ok?" he asked, concerned. I sighed; my dad must have rung him about it.

"I'm fine," I breathed. "It was just another stupid dream." I said, annoyed.

"Tell me about it," Jake suggested. So I did, I explained all about it, how it was the same mysterious building and about the boy. Jake listened to everything I had to say with no interruptions. I really loved Jake dearly. After I had finished Jake let me go, saying that he would be over soon.

I hopped out of bed, and went through my usual morning routine. I wandered through my closet contemplating what to wear; I didn't know what Jake planned on doing today. In the end I decided on a simple black shirt and jeans. My curls were a little on the wild side so I shoved them back into a ponytail and made my way downstairs. I was a little surprised to find everyone sitting at the table, in a heated conversation. They barely noticed my entrance, which was definitely unusual.

"It's just dreams Edward," my mom said, clearly annoyed.

"But Bella! It's the same place every time, you don't think that's at all unusual?" he replied, equally annoyed.

"No, I don't. It's similar to the dreams I used to have," my mom murmured. I cleared my throat, deciding to make my presence known. Everybody visibly jumped and I had to stifle a laugh. As a kid I had never succeeded in making my family jump. Well, there's a first for everything.

"How are you feeling?" my dad finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Fine," I replied, looking past my dad and out the window. "it was just a dream." I stated, getting slightly irritated at all the fuss everyone was making. I turned around and walked into the kitchen. I could hear mumbling behind me but I chose to ignore it, I didn't particularly want to know what they had to say. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. Jake had said that he would be here over an hour ago. I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial. Jake answered on the first ring.

"I will be there in two minutes." He said simply.

"Okay," I breathed, hanging up. I quickly finished my cereal and jumped up, dumping my bowl in the sink. Mom would be mad, I thought, shrugging. There was a knock on the front door and I all but sprinted to it. I pulled it open, and ran into Jake, wrapping my arms around his chest. It felt like I hadn't seen him in ages, even though that definitely wasn't the case.

"Hey Ness," Jake greeted with a laugh.

"Hello," I mumbled into his warm body. I pulled away looking up at him. I began walking back into the house but stopped when Jake began to speak.

"Actually Ness, I thought we could go out for the day," he suggested, looking at me.

I smiled, "yeah, that would be great." I said. I slipped on some shoes and grabbed a jumper from my closet. I stepped out of the house and shut the door behind me. I assumed that Jake had already got permission to take me out, and if not, well; I would be dead when I got home.

We climbed into the rabbit and I relaxed into the seat. I watched as Forks disappeared around me, and wondered where we were going. I knew that there was no point in asking, as Jake would never tell me. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I wriggled trying to free it. At last I pulled it out and answered it, without looking at the caller id.

"Nessie?" An excited Erin asked.

"yep?" I replied, wondering why she was calling me.

"ohmygosh I had the most amazing night," she began, talking so fast I could barely catch what she was saying.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked dumbly, "Slow down Erin, I can't understand a word you're saying," I explained. I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone and start again.

"I stayed the night with Seth." She said, talking in a hushed voice. I assumed her mom was around somewhere, and she had to be quiet.

"You slept with Seth?" I blurted, clapping my hand to my mouth when I realized what I had said. Jake looked over at me with wide eyes. I looked away, certain my cheeks were the brightest red they had ever been. I so _hadn't_ meant it like that. There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"You did, didn't you?" I asked, biting my lip. I heard a quiet yes on the other line and almost squealed with excitement.

"Jeez Nessie, and you tell me to calm down," Erin said. I imagined her to be rolling her eyes and shaking her head at me. Hell, I was shaking my head at myself.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized. "So tell me about it," I asked.

"Oh Nessie it was amazing," she breathed. "it was so perfect." I smiled. I was happy for Erin- I was- but I couldn't help feeling like they had rushed into it. They hadn't even known each other long! I guess that's what the imprinting does to you.

"So what are you doing today?" Erin asked after a short moment of silence.

"I don't know yet," I grumbled. "I'm with Jake in the car, but he won't tell me where we are going!" I moaned. Erin laughed on the other end.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be great." She told me, I sighed before agreeing. I spoke with her for a while before she had to go- I could hear her mom calling her. I hung up and shoved my cell in my pocket. I was still slightly embarrassed to say anything, so I sat staring out the window.

"Interesting night then," Jake finally said, his voice sounding loud in the silence. I nodded, refusing to meet his gaze. The silence stretched out, and it was awkward to say the least. After what seemed like hours, Jake pulled up on a deserted trail. I hopped out of the car, and looked around. Ahead through the trees I could see a clearing. I smiled. Jake knew me well. I skipped around to the trunk of the car where Jake was pulling out a picnic basket. I laughed- Jake looked out of place holding a picnic basket. He smiled wryly at me, slamming the trunk. He took my hand and led me into the trees. The clearing led out before us. It was beautiful. It was surrounded by thick green trees, the kind that reminded me of old movies. There were brightly colored flowers all around. It was just beautiful.

"Jake," I breathed. "This is…" I trailed of, words escaping me. Jake only smiled in response, he knew what I was trying to say.

"I found it when you were in Brazil," he admitted. "Before, well you know." I nodded in agreement, I _did_ know. He laid out the blanket, and I sat down. I watched Jake open the picnic basket. I had wondered what was in there, but I know I hadn't expected _this_. There was enough food to feed the whole pack. Sure, Jake ate a lot, but not this much. Inside there were several piles of all kinds of sandwiches. There were cupcakes and crackers, stuffed everywhere they could fit. Jake really had thought of everything. We sat in comfortable silence, enjoying our picnic.

"Nessie, I don't care about what your father thinks anymore." Jacob said, while I chewed on a cupcake.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, totally confused.

"I love you Ness." He told me, looking into my eyes. He shifted closer to me and my breathing caught in my throat. He was so close to me, I could feel his hot breath on my face. I glanced up at his face, before his lips came crashing down on mine.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorrrrryy for taking SO long to update, been busy and then my computer decided to delete my whole chapter :| .. not funny I tell you, my laptop certainly took a beating. **

**I apologize for yet another short chapter.. it was difficult to right. Hopefully next chapter will clear up a few things involving Nessie's dreams..**

**Yet again, thanks to all my readers and of course huge thank you to the wonderful FailCullen. :)  
**

* * *

Walking hand in hand with Jake, I thought about our past. Jake had always been there, and I hoped he always would be.

"So imprinting is kind of like your whole world changing, just so it can revolve around that one person?" I asked, looking up at Jake as we walked through the trees. He nodded, meeting my gaze.

"In a way, yes. When you imprint on someone, it's like everything that makes you who you are gets cut from you. Just like that, everything goes away. It's almost as though strings are cut from you, leaving everything that matters to you just… floating." He trailed off.

"Like when the strings are cut on a balloon? And the balloon is left floating?" I asked, cringing at my poor analogy. Jake laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," he smiled. "except all of those strings are replaced by something different. Something stronger, all tying you to that one person. Like steel cables. A million steels cables then tie you to the one person who really matters." He looked down at me, his eyes sparking. I guess it felt good to have me finally in the know. Sure, my dad was going to kill him, but that didn't matter, not if we were happy. I smiled at the thought.

"how did you know you had imprinted on me?" I asked, biting my lip. Jake laughed, throwing his head back. I blushed and looked away, feeling awkward. Jake's hand was suddenly under my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. His thumb moved to stroke my cheek.

"Such a beautiful young lady like yourself? How could I not?" he replied, leaning down to kiss me once. I smiled as he pulled away; it was so good to finally understand everything. The sun broke through the surface of the forest and shone down on us, illuminating our surroundings. The grass under our feet shone a bright green, looking as though it was fullest of life it had ever been. The pink and purple flowers that covered the field ahead of us were the brightest I had ever seen any flower before. When the sun shone into this clearing, it really did bring it to life. It illuminated every aspect of it and made it truly magical. I was left breathless, just looking around the place amazed me. I looked up at Jake, smiling.

"This place is magic," I whispered in awe. Jake smiled back at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest. I breathed in his familiar scent. I loved the way Jacob smelt. Ever since I was small, his scent had comforted me. There was no way to describe it- it was just Jacob.

"Jake," I mumbled against his chest.

"Mhmmm." He hummed.

"What did my parents do when they found out you'd imprinted on me?" I asked wearily, afraid of the answer. Jake sighed almost immediately. I swallowed, it must have not been good. Jake sat down, pulling me down onto his lap.

"It was the first time I saw you, properly saw you anyway," he began.

"Properly saw me?" I interrupted. Jake looked at me slightly panic-stricken.

"When you were first born… I didn't particularly like you." He admitted. I immediately felt tears well in my eyes.

"you.. didn't like me?" I managed to choke out, a few tears escaping my eyes. He shook his head sadly.

"I loved your mother, and I hated you for what you had done to her." He admitted.

"You loved mom?" I asked, shocked. I watched Jake nod, before I jumped to my feet. I stalked away, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. The weather had turned bad, the wind was whipping around me, blowing my hair all around my face.

"Nessie wait!" Jake said quickly, following after me. Tears ran freely down my cheeks as I fought to keep my vision clear. "It was a long time ago, way before I met you!" Jake shouted after me.

"So you thought you'd have me instead?" I countered, spinning around to face Jake.

"Of course not!" Jake answered quickly. I shook my head, biting my lip. I didn't know what to do; I was torn. How could I spend the rest of my life with Jake knowing that he loved my mom? My hesitation caused Jake to catch up with me, and before I knew it he was standing in front of me, looking down. His hands rose to caress my face, and I had no choice but to blink away tears and look up at him.

"I love you Nessie," he sighed, looking deep into my eyes. "I would choose you over Bella any day if I had a choice." He admitted sincerely. I wanted to believe him, to know that he really did love me. My heart was telling me to, where my head was warning me not too. My heart was almost pulling me towards Jacob. It was confusing, I couldn't decide what was the right thing to do. "Please Nessie," Jake whispered. "I know you can feel it, it's the imprint that's telling you what to do." He said. "Please, you have to believe me." He begged. It broke my heart to see him beg for me, to believe what he was saying. I looked away from his eyes, into the distance. Watching as a flash of lightning lit the horizon. Thunder rumbled in the sky above us, and raindrops began to fall, splashing down my face, adding to the tears already fallen. I looked back to Jake, and nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. The smile that lit up his face was almost blinding. Seconds passed before Jake's lips came crashing down on mine. I kissed him back with everything I had. All my love was beginning to show through. We were perfect for each other, it was our destiny to be together. _That's why he loved mom_, my conscience whispered to me. _So it would bring him to you_. I smiled at the thought; it was true. We really were destined to be together. The rain poured down on us and it almost made me laugh. A kiss in the rain, I had always thought to be so romantic. Well here I was, experiencing it. Jake pulled away, grabbing my hand and dragging me through the trees. We ran to find some kind of shelter.

And that's when I saw it. That's when my happiness suddenly came crashing down on me like a tonne of bricks. The building from my dreams was there, right in front of us. I immediately stopped, causing Jake to jolt to a halt. The smile disappeared from his face when he saw my expression.

"Nessie?" he asked, panic stricken.

* * *

**Oooooh, I'm evil I know. :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N; Wow guys! I'm lost for words.. So many reviews! I had a goal to get 100 reviews by chapter twenty five. Chapter twenty got me to 98. Thats amazing, and I cannot thank you enough.**

**I hope that this chapter clears everything up.. seriously hard chapter to write, and you all have my amazing beta FailCullen to thank for it. If you could see the before and after products, you would be amazed at the wonders she does. **

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week, so chapter will most probably take a while, so you guys should think yourselves lucky I didn't leave you with a cliffy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"No, no no." I whispered.

"Nessie?" Jake asked once more, moving to stand in front of me. I looked up at him, my eyes showing my fear. The rain was getting heavier and I had to squint to see through it's presence.

"It's the building," I swallowed. "from my dreams." I whispered, my voice shaking. In seconds Jake has his cell phone out and to his ear.

"Edward, I need you down here, now." Jake spoke quickly and urgent. My legs were shaking and they eventually gave out. I went crashing to the wet ground, sobbing. I didn't know why that place freaked me out so much; there was just something about it. I saw Jake look down at me and his eyes widened when he took in my appearance. He hurried over and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest and could feel it vibrate as he spoke.

"The building," he said with regret, "from Nessie's dream? It's here." I heard Jake hang up the phone and seconds later my dad burst through the trees.

"Nessie," he said focusing on me immediately. I felt the temperature drop rapidly as he took me in his arms and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Daddy," I whispered. "Why is it here? Why did I dream a real place?" he looked down at me, and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"I don't know honey," he sighed. "But I'm going to find out."

"You promise?" I whispered, barely hearing my own voice.

"I promise," he nodded. I smiled and leaned into his embrace. Just then, the rest of my family burst through the trees. I'd forgotten how much faster my dad was then the rest of them.

"Renesmee!" my mom shouted, running towards me. I was pulled into my mother's arms.

"Baby are you okay?" she asked, hugging me to her chest. I nodded feeling myself relax now my family was here.

"We need to go inside," I heard my dad speak. I felt myself tense. I shook my head, looking up.

"You can't," I all but shouted. Several heads turned to look at me. "I don't know what it is in there," I explained. My eyes flickered to watch my dad frown.

"You told us about the boy, but there's nothing to worry about. He is nothing we cannot handle." My dad assured me. I wasn't convinced but I nodded nonetheless.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Jasper, Emmett. You go in first. I and Edward will follow. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella, stay here with Nessie. I don't want to put any of you in danger. Jacob, you can either stay with Nessie or come in, it's up to you." He explained quickly, probably eager to get inside.

"No wait," I all but shouted. "I'm coming with you." I decided, jumping to my feet.

"Ness," my father began but I cut him off.

"No dad, this is something I have to do." I said, reassuring myself more than anyone else. He nodded before stepping out in front of me, protecting me. Jasper and Emmett stepped in front of us, and we all walked towards the door. My mom, aunts and grandparents all followed behind. Jasper stepped forward and wearily opened the door, peering inside. I held my breath as I watched him step inside. Everyone followed, but I hung around, bracing myself. I knew what was in there; I knew what I needed to do. I had to go in there. I had no idea why but I could feel a pull towards the building, like I needed to be in there. I was suddenly aware of Jake standing next to me, glancing at me. I looked up to him and smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Ness?" he asked, looking down at me. I nodded, before stepping into the building.

Inside was much the same as my dreams. The room was a lot lighter than what it had been, but the far eastern wall was still covered in shadows. I knew that my family's eyesight was much better than mine, and that I was thankful for. I could see the stacks of boxes piled up all around the place, like I had created. It was weird seeing it in reality. In the dream it had seemed so real, but now I could really see it.

My family was investigating the dark corners, checking out every single place where the boy could be hiding. I felt so stupid for making such a fuss out of everything. I didn't know why the dreams had scared me so bad. Hell, I didn't know why I had freaked so much when I saw the building. It was a huge wave of déjà vu, overwhelming, powerful. I sat down on a stack of boxes sighing. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my hands. I suddenly had a strong headache, pounding on one side of my head. It was strange, I rarely got headaches.

I was suddenly very aware of someone watching me. My head snapped up, but to my confusion, I found no one looking at me. I looked around the place, my eyes searching for something that they couldn't find. Growing more and more paranoid, I jumped up, spinning around, still searching for something I couldn't see. Out of nowhere, a force so strong knocked me backwards, sending me flying against the wall. I hit my head hard, and I groaned in pain. In seconds my whole family was crowding around me, all looking confused and concerned.

"What just happened?" my dad asked me frantically. I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain. My hand rose to my forehead, where the pain was the worst. I felt the warm wetness of my blood running down my face way before I smelt it. Quickly, Carlisle's medical training kicked in. He crouched in front of me, pressing different places on my head. I hissed in pain when he hit a tender spot, and recoiled away from him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Nessie?" he asked. My eyes fluttered open in response, and I was met by two grandpa's staring down at me, concern etched onto his ageless face. I blinked, my vision quickly returning to usual.

"Keep your eyes open for me," he said, whilst looking around. "Jacob, give me your shirt." He asked. Despite everything, I still managed to blush, before remembering that Jake was wearing a checkered shirt over a black t-shirt. Jake quickly removed his shirt, throwing it swiftly over to Grandpa. He caught it and ripped a large strip from it, before tying it around my head. I bit my lip to keep from making any noise; the strip had been placed right over my gaping cut on my forehead.

"I'm sorry Ness, but pressure needs to be kept on it until I get to any medical supplies." He explained sympathetically. I nodded my head, quickly regretting it before leaning back against the wall behind me.

A crash from the other side of the room made me jump. Everybody whipped around to where the sound had come from. I could just about make out a pile of boxes on the floor. I watched as Jasper and Emmett stalked over to the fallen boxes, and looked around.

It all happened very quickly. First, another pile of boxes came crashing to the ground. Second, I heard a chilling growl. And third, I saw Jasper leap into the air, and land on the boy. For seconds there was a silence before everybody started moving. Jasper and Emmett suddenly had the boy pushed up against the wall, and the boy was struggling fiercely. My dad ran up over to them closely followed by Carlisle. My mom and Jacob stayed with me whilst my aunts and grandma lingered between the two groups.

"Who are you?" I heard my father growl, his voice bouncing off the walls. There was some kind of silent exchange through him and Carlisle because my dad mumbled something along the lines off "okay okay."

"Help me up." I mumbled to Jake, who pulled my up before wrapping his arm around my waist to steady me. We wandered over to where everything was happening. I couldn't help it; I had to be closer to the boy. As much as I didn't want to admit it, there was an urgency to being near him. As I got nearer I could see the sickening color of his eyes. The crimson color was one that had haunted me for years. They were the eyes of the Volturi, the only vampires I knew who hunted humans. The boy was young, his face still childlike. He looked no older than me, and his dirty blond hair complemented his cute face.

"Who are you?" I asked again, my voice barely above a whisper. His eyes meet mine and I couldn't help but shiver. He looked away from me and looked around at us all.

"My name is Damen," he answered. He spoke with a heavy southern accent, and it reminded me of Jasper's slight accent. I had been told many stories by Alice about him, but apparently, over time his accent had faded. I smiled. Carlisle soon took over my quizzing and began bombarding him with questions.

"I'm a half human, half vampire hybrid, like you." He said looking at me. Jasper and Emmett decided to release him from their grip. I assumed that Jasper had decided he was safe enough to be trusted.

"What are you doing here?" my dad asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm here for your help. I know I shouldn't ask you, but I have no one else to go to," he explained, pleading before he had even begun. "The Volturi," he muttered, "don't believe I am like you Renesmee. They think that I am an Immortal Child, as they did with you." He paused looking around at my family.

"Word has spread of how you stood up to the Volturi, convinced them of what you were. Believe it or not, but you are famous around the world, Renesmee. Most of our kind has heard about what you had to do." He said sincerely. I smiled; despite everything I was beginning to like Damen.

"So you decided to put my family in danger?" my dad snarled, pushing him up against the wall once more.

"Edward," Carlisle scolded. My father let him go and his hand rose to pinch the bridge of his nose, something he did out of anger.

"Of course not!" Damen defended himself almost immediately. "I had no intention of coming here to harm any of you! I panicked; they found me and my family. They killed my family. I ran away, you were the first people I thought of! Please help me." He begged the last part no more than a whisper. I was already sold; of course I would help him. He was just a boy. He was alone, and scared. My father glanced at me having just read my thoughts. I ignored him, trying not to let it get to me. Despite the compromise we had come to, he had made no effort to give me any of that privacy.

"How did I know you were here?" I asked, cutting off whatever my father was about to say. I felt several eyes on me, but I ignored them keeping my eyes on Damen.

"I sent you the dreams." He said simply. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion, how can he send me the dreams?

"I have a gift," he explained. "I can send dreams to people, make you experience them."

"But they were so real," I whispered. I was so sure that there was something more to it then Damen's gift. Damen smiled.

"Rumors were so right about you." He said, watching me intently. I felt myself blush. My father growled.

"Don't you think about my daughter like that!" he shouted, lunging towards him. Damen caught on pretty quick, and disappeared from the spot he was standing at. There was a deafening crash as my dad slammed into the wall. I spun around to see Damen standing across the other side of the room. My Uncles and Jacob seemed to follow my dad's lead and began chasing Damen. Damen seemed to be faster than them, and that confused me. My dad was the fastest vampire I'd ever seen, and Damen wasn't even a full vampire. I watched in disbelief as they thought over nothing. It annoyed me when my dad got possessive like that, why couldn't he act like a normal father? I was growing increasingly annoyed, with no apparent reason.

I watched as Emmett caught hold of Damen's arm and span him around, smashing him into the wall. I jumped at the sudden violence my uncle had used. Jasper caught hold of his other arm and I couldn't bear to look. I suddenly had the chilling feeling that we weren't alone.

"Stop!" I shouted, wanting them to listen. No one responded to me, they didn't even look up. It was like I was invisible, they weren't listening, no one ever listens. I closed my eyes and thought of me putting the thought inside their heads. I could do it, I knew I could. I felt the familiar strange feeling overcome me, I couldn't explain it. It warmed me, comforted me. I clenched my teeth and shouted "Stop!" in my mind. I felt the strange energy inside of me leave my body, and travel over to where they were all standing.

It stunned them to say the least. They all stopped what they were doing, and looked over to my in disbelief. My eyes widened. I'd done it! I'd finally managed to release all of that energy I had had inside of me for months. I had felt it before. Whenever I got mad or upset, everything was so much stronger. It was something that my uncle had picked up on before, however never said anything to anyone. Sure, we'd spoken about it, but he didn't know what had been going on and had dismissed it.

"Renesmee?" my dad asked, walking over to him. I looked up, remembering he had just heard everything I had been thinking.

"I'm sorry," he apologized wrapping his arms around me.

"For what?" I asked, shaking my head.

"For not listening to you. For not giving you the privacy you wanted. For being an idiot." He laughed. I smiled.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I mumbled, burying my head in his shirt and holding him tight.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm sorrry! I took ages to update I know, you can kill me now. First part of this chapter was written old fashionly on pen and paper whilst I was laying in the sun.. :)**

**There was definatley something I was going to say .. but as always I've forgotten it AGAIN. Typical, *shakes head* **

**So yeah, as always thank-you to my amazing beta FailCullen. I really need to find a new word to describe you.. amazing is getting old...**

**I can't believe I'm on chapter twenty two, time has flown by. **

**As always, any idea's I would be happy to here them...No one ever does leave them in their reviews which does make me sad... **

**OH! I remember what I was going to say, how can I be so stupid and forget? *slaps forehead* **

**WE'VE WIZZED PAST 100 REVIEWSS! :D **

**^ yeah, as you can tell I am pretty happy. :) **

**LissyCullen, my 100th reviewer. :D thank-you! **

**I know that I am evil and that I don't usually reply to your reviews.. makes me feel bad, But I always lose track on whom I have replied too.. I hope that you guys don't hate me for that! I really do love your reviews, and without you this story would be nothing. Zero. Zilch.. anyother word that you guys can think off.**

**Okay sorry, this was a long authors note! wow, I will let you guys get on with the chapter now ;) .. If any of you actually read these things.. I hope you do..  
**

* * *

"Jake don't!" I screamed as Jake let go of me. I could feel the air around me, flying past me before I made contact with the waves. I felt the rapid temperature drop as I sunk downwards and shivered. My head broke through the surface and I spluttered, coughing.

"Jake, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled running towards the shore.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, and I had decided to spend the day at La Push beach.

I could see several leaves blowing in the trees ahead in the absence of the wind. I smiled as I ran across the sand, grabbing my orange cover up as I ran past it. I winced as stones and twigs jabbed at my bare feet but carried on nonetheless.

As I ran further through the trees, I began to get the eerie feeling of being watched, something that in my past hadn't been a terribly good thing. I slowed myself down and began to take a look around. Once I was sure no one was there, I took up a slow jog, nowhere near as fast as I had been running before.

A hand emerged from the trees and snaked around my waist. I screamed. A hand came crashing down on my mouth, muffling my scream.

"Shh Ness, its only me," Damen said hastily. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and I gasped for breath.

"God Damen," I said gasping. "You scared the crap outta me."

"I know," he grinned. I lightly smacked his arm and grumbled. I was still very aware of the arm he had wrapped around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, moving out of his grip. I saw his frown but he quickly covered it up with a smile. He shrugged.

"Sure, your home is huge and has pretty much everything you can buy, but it gets boring when your home alone," he explained. "so I figured that I would come hang out with you guys." He added with a smile.

"Sure," I mumbled. "I'm sure Jake will love your excuse."

Jake and Damen didn't exactly get along. To put it lightly. For some dumb, testosterone filled reason, Jake saw him as a threat. Did he really doubt my love for him that much? I shook the thought off. My family were all out hunting today, sticking strictly to the trees for the obvious fact that today was extremely sunny. They had invited Damen to accompany them, but he had kindly declined the offer due to the fact that he didn't find animal blood particularly appetizing. Carlisle had made it clear to him that while he was staying with us, it was either animal blood or no blood. Luckily- like me- Damen was only half vampire and could live off both food and blood.

"Nessie, thank god." A voice behind me sighed. I spun around in time to see Jake acknowledge Damen's presence. His dark eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. I swallowed.

"Jake, I-" I began but got interrupted by Jake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I got bored." Damen stated simply, his eyes dancing. His response earned an irritated growl from Jake.

"Jake it's fine," I spoke quickly, getting my message across. "I over reacted, it's nothing." I assured him.

"Nessie, I could feel your fear, you were terrified." He said looking at me, his voice losing its venom. I rolled my eyes. _Thanks for embarrassing_ me further, I thought making sure that no part of my body was touching Jake, for fear I may put the thoughts inside his head.

"I was only waiting for Nessie to reach me, she knew I was there." Damen said wryly, his southern accent mixing up the words.

"Oh yeah, hiding in the trees, real mature." Jake scoffed, the venom returning to his voice. Damen simply rolled his eyes. I took Jake's hand and began to pull him towards the shore.

"Just drop it." I told him. "Besides, I never got my chance to kill you," I muttered darkly, glancing up at him with a smile on my face. Jake gulped before dropping my hand and sprinting ahead.

Two hours later, and both Jake and I were soaked. We were sitting on the sand relaxing in the heat of the sun. I was lying back, leaning my head on Jake's chest while he sat up with his arms wrapped around me. I had shut my eyes and let my mind wander. Tomorrow, I would have to go back to school, and face the questions of our unexplained absence. I knew the story inside out and upside down however it still made me nervous. High school students weren't exactly the kindest people I'd ever met. Sure, they were gullible, not that they decided not to spread rumors. In all honesty, telling the truth was better than living a lie.

"What's on your mind?" Jake asked, bringing me back to reality. He pulled on a strand of hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Just thinking." I replied, keeping my answer simple.

"About?" Jake prompted.

"School," I sighed, leaning my head back to look at Jake.

"You over-think things," he said, looking into my eyes. "It will all be fine." He assured me.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled.

"Meaning?" he asked, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Oh come on!" I said, sitting up. "You have to see how many girls look at you," I explained, sighing when he didn't get me. "They would believe anything you told them."

"Even if I told them I was superman?" He asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Even if you told them you were superman," I confirmed with a laugh.

"So would they boys," he said, returning serious. I stared at him. "I meant the boys would believe anything you told them, Ness." He said quickly, seeing his mistake.

"Oh," I laughed, "no they wouldn't." I argued, sobering up. Jake gave me a 'yes they would' look but didn't press the matter. We sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. We watched the sky change colors, starting with a crystal blue and ending with a pretty pink. Eventually I got bored and twisted around to kiss Jake. At first he seemed surprised, but quickly responded. A throat cleared. I reluctantly pulled away from Jake, looking up to see Damen standing there.

"What do you want?" Jake groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but your father just called, Ness. He's angry at you." He told me. That got me up. I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it before I found my cell. Six missed calls.

"Crap," I groaned, jumping up and pulling Jake with me. We quickly rushed to the car.

"Where the hell have you been?" my father growled. He was out of the front door before we had even killed the engine.

"Sorry, my phone was on silent," I apologized, climbing out of the car.

"It always is," he sighed. I smiled guiltily.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I slipped past him and into the house. I walked through several rooms until I reached the music room. I plopped down lazily into the chair in front of the piano and looked around. My guitar was leaning against my father's piano. I picked it up and began to strum aimlessly. I strung several lines together; expressing exactly how I felt. _He's the shining star I need, the one the helps me find my way. I know that every move we make, will be alright at the end of the day. _My songwriting skills weren't particularly impressive, but I managed to get my words fitting the tune. There I sat, stringing my words together whilst using my guitar and my father's piano to create the perfect melody. Half an hour later and I had my song. I smiled to myself before playing it all the way through. I sang along, feeling proud of myself. It wasn't until after I'd finished playing, I noticed Damen leaning in the doorway smirking.

"Damn, your good girl." He grinned.

"Urm, thanks?" I replied, with a smile. Damen walked into the music room and looked around.

"Do you play?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I used to," he said, looking distant. "but things change I guess." I frowned.

"You should never turn your back on something you truly believe in." I said, feeling sad by his expression. I could tell that there was something bothering him. "here," I said, passing him my guitar. He smiled before taking it. He began playing and I was stunned. He was _good. _I recognized the song and grinned before singing along. Damen looked up at me, smiling. He too soon joined in. Turns out Damen was a good singer.

"You're good," I told him when the song was over.

"Not really," he said, dismissing it. I wanted to ask what was wrong, I could tell there was something more to his talents. I watched as he looked distant, like he was reliving memories.

"Thank you, Renesmee." He said abruptly.

"For what?" I asked, "I haven't done anything." He laughed.

"Thank you for, just being you," he smiled. I looked at him, trying to see where all this was coming from.

"Urm, no problem. I guess," I said hesitantly. I suddenly stood up and walked over to him, flinging my arms around his neck. He staggered slightly but regained his posture quickly and soon swung me around. The action was sweet, however it made me slightly uncomfortable. A throat cleared in the doorway and I was quickly set on my feet. It was Jake.

"Jake," I said, smiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting?" he asked, without taking his eyes of Damen. I nodded, walking over to Jake. I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him once.

"Mind if I come?" Damen asked.

"Sure," I answered, the same time Jake mumbled an annoyed "Yes," I tapped Jake lightly, telling him to be nice through my thoughts. He rolled his eyes before walking out of the doorway.

"Thought you didn't fancy hunting some measly animals?" I asked, looking behind me at Damen. He shrugged.

"It's about time I tried your way of hunting." He said. I smiled, pleased that he was willing to try, before I ran off upstairs. I changed into an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt- the normal outfit for hunting. The temperature had dropped since earlier so I slipped on a hoodie. I bounded down the stairs to find Jake and Damen waiting for me in the hallway. Jake was glaring at Damen, before turning his gaze to me and smiling. I gave him a warning look, and he looked away quickly. He opened the door and gestured for me to go first.

I smelt the elk before I saw it. It was over by the big oak tree, on the left. I lowered into a crouch and leapt. I soon felt the elk's warm blood fill my mouth, and I drained it dry. Shoving the carcass to the floor, I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and stood up. I looked up to see Jake watching me. I smiled, and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You not coming?" I asked, reaching up and tracing the dark outlines around his eyes. "You need some sleep." I murmured.

"I'm fine." He said, "You worry too much." he smiled, pressing his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips, running my fingers through his long hair. I pulled away, breathless. Jake grunted in response. I touched my fingers to his lips and looked behind me into the trees. I was worried about Damen. I had been stupid to leave him. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it just made me uneasy leaving him alone. Any hiker could be too far into the trees, wandered of the trail… anything. I swallowed uneasily.

"I'm worried about Damen." I told Jake. He sighed and his hands dropped from my hair.

"You would be," He mumbled.

"Jake!" I said, slightly annoyed. "I'm really worried, I shouldn't have left him alone." My eyes flickered behind Jake, watching the trees behind him warily.

"Why does everything have to be about Damen, Nessie?" He asked, irritated. I blinked, I hadn't expected him to say that.

"Its not-" I started, but was cut off by Jake.

"It is Ness! Everything you've thought about this whole trip is Damen!" he said, his voice raising, echoing off the trees. I shook my head, blinking away tears that threatened to fall.

"Jake, I'm sorry okay? I can't help it, I- I don't know why," I started, my voice trailing off. I looked up to Jake who was growing increasingly annoyed.

"Everything was fine until he came along," he stated, looking down. "Now he is here, you two just can't get close enough!"

"Jake, it's not like that. He- He's one of my kind. Do you understand what that means to me? It feels great to be around someone like me, someone who knows how I feel." I shocked myself with my little speech. "When he's around, it makes me feel less of a freak." I mumbled.

"Don't you say that," he said, lifting my chin up to face him. "Don't you ever feel like that." I smiled lightly, looking away from his gaze. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I couldn't help glance behind Jake into the trees once more. His hands dropped, and he turned his back on me.

"Jake," I called, stepping towards him and grabbing his hand. Jake immediately pulled his hand away and walked away. This time I couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"Jake please!" I called after him. I watched as he walked into the shadow of the trees without turning back once.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Heyaa, how is everyone? :)**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, this chapter was originally in Jakes POV but it failed epically so I went back to Nessie's. **

**XxLydzxX, I added more Lydia in the story for you.. hope you enjoy :) **

**My friend Hannah wanted me to ask you, are any of you All Time Low fans? :') We are kinda obsessed.. and so we wondered if anyone else was.. **

**So how many of you lucky people are seeing eclipse tonight or tommorrow? I hate those of you who live in America and get to see it before of us in crappy England :( **

**But heyy, thanks to my super cool skills I managed to get tickets for the advanced screening on the 3rd ! So, yeah freaking out. Have any of you see the Volvo advert that has bits of eclipse in? It super cool ahaha :)**

**So, yeah.. enjoy the chapter :D**

**

* * *

**

"Monday," I groaned as I rolled over to slam my hand on the snooze button for a third time.

"Oh no you don't," my dad chuckled as his hand caught mine before I could hit the alarm.

School was the last thing I wanted to deal with. Me and Erin now had to face everyone. We hadn't been back to school since the whole Volturi thing, which was over a month ago. For all I knew, everyone thought we had dropped out of school. School was bad enough, but even more so today as I hadn't spoken to Jake since our fight. Sure, it was only yesterday but I was already feeling the pain of being away from him.

"Please dad," I begged. "Please don't make me go today."

I could see his resolve breaking but he seemed to stick by it.

"No Renesmee, I think you've had enough time off school." He said firmly. I groaned and flung myself out of bed. I stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door. I could hear my dad laughing at me, even after turning the shower on.

Ten minutes later and there was a knock at the door.

"Ness?" my dad called through the door.

"Yeah?" I answered, shutting the water off and grabbing a towel.

"Nothing," my dad replied, "just checking you hadn't fallen asleep in there."

I pulled the door open to see my dad standing there looking unusually surprised.

"Ha. Funny." I said walking into my closet. After pulling on some skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, I walked out. My dad was sitting on my bed with my phone in his hands. I narrowed my eyes are rushed forward to take the phone swiftly from him.

"Erin called," he said, holding his hands up. I nodded, looking through the caller history. He was right. "She wanted to know if you wanted picking up?" he said.

"You answered the call?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Guilty," he admitted, smiling. "But no time to argue, she's going to be here in twenty minutes." My eyes widened. I rushed to dry my hair and then proceed to wrestle it into some sort of arrangement whilst my dad sat there and laughed at my failed attempts. I reached over and grabbed a hairspray bottle and threw it in my dad's direction. He caught it before it had any chance of hitting him, naturally. Shoving books and all sorts into my bag, I came across a photo of me and Jake. I was hit by a sudden wave of sadness and sat down, staring at the photo. In seconds my dad was beside my and had his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his embrace.

"It will be fine," he said, almost sighing.

"How do you know?" I asked, standing up. "I screwed up." My dad smiled slightly.

"You didn't Ness, this is Jake just being his normal annoying self." I rolled my eyes. "And because he loves you." I nearly dropped the book I was shoving into my bag. My dad admitting that Jake _loves _me?

"Don't look surprised Ness. I do know that he loves you, I would be stupid not to. But, I do know that he is taking my little girl." He sighed, looking troubled. I knew it was hard for him. I had grew so fast-I was already on my way to looking like a 16 year old girl after just ten short years. Short for him anyway.

"Dad, Jake is never going to take me away." I promised. "Never." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Come on, finish getting ready or Erin is going to be angry." He said with a laugh. I had to stifle a smile, Erin really would get angry.

We rushed over to the main house, where my mom and Esme were in the kitchen. The second I walked through the door I was sent to the table and a plate of food was placed in front of me. I smiled and thanked them before diving in. It felt weird eating without Jake. Whenever there was food around, Jake would be here. I snapped out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Nessie!" my mom called, opening the front door.

"I will be two minutes!" I shouted, jumping up to wash my plates. A cold hand stopped me and I looked up to see Esme smiling.

"You have a good day dear, I will do these." She said, kissing my on the head.

"Thank you!" I said, before rushing into the hallway.

After finally getting away we were in Erin's car, speeding down the freeway. My house was a twenty minute drive from the school, since I couldn't attend Forks High, due to the obvious reason that my mom and dad recently graduated there.

"So how's it all going with you and Seth?" I asked, quickly regretting it.

"Great!" she all but shouted, and launched into a long one sided conversation. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Miss Cullen?" Mr. Banner's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry?" I asked, clearly having not paid attention to what he had just said.

"How do flies and other insects walk up walls without falling?" he asked me. I blinked. I heard a few snickers behind me so I guessed that wasn't the question he had been asking me in the first place. I caught Erin's eye across the other side of the classroom. I could almost hear her question in my head.

"Urm.." I stuttered. "Gravity?" I answered, having thought of the first thing that had popped into my head. More laughs from around the classroom. That must not have been the right answer then, I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"No Miss Cullen, have you had been listening you would have heard my first question. But however, some insects, such as grasshoppers, have pads on each of their tarsal segments, and some insects may have special adhesive pads on other segments of the leg. The pads typically contain numerous hairs that secrete an oily substance that causes the tips of the hairs to adhere to the surface. This substance provides the traction and stickiness that allows insects to hold on to smooth surfaces, such as glass." He explained. I blinked again, confused. I shrugged it off and went back to doodling idly on my notepad. I felt a wave of relief wash over me when the bell went off; signaling lunch and the end of the lesson.

"Renesmee, I would like to have a word with you please," Mr. Banner called over the noise of talking students. I sighed before shoving my stuff into my back and walking up to his desk.

"Miss Bates, would you mind waiting outside?" Mr. Banner asked, looking over to where Erin was standing. Erin opened her mouth to protest but I shot her a look that clearly said, _get out of here._ I watched as Erin grumbled and walked off outside.

"Is everything okay Renesmee?" Mr. Banner asked, as soon as she has disappeared from his sight.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Your concentration today in class was terrible." He said. I nodded.

"I know, Mr. Banner. I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, that is all." I assured him with a smile. He nodded, his eyes darting down to his notes.

"Its perfectly fine," he said, his eyes meeting mine again. "I understand. But please, l expect you to be back to your normal keen self tomorrow." He told me, firmly. I nodded and thought the urge to roll my eyes. Keen was hardly the right word to describe my usual behavior in biology. I turned to walk out of the door when he called after me.

"Gravity?" He asked skeptically, grinning. I snorted, shaking my head. I smiled back before rushing out of the classroom door. Erin practically jumped on me as soon as I was in her view.

"What is with you today Ness?" she asked, staring at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. I sighed, I was fed up of people assuming something was wrong.

"Nothing," I snapped. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." I insisted, wishing she would drop it.

"So talk." She said. I groaned.

"Do I really have to?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes," she said firmly. Sighing, I explained everything. She nodded and seemed annoyed at all the right parts and I could tell that she was actually listening. I suddenly felt bad- since her and Seth had gotten together I had barely been listening to her. I suddenly stopped walking and all but jumped on Erin. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her hard. When I pulled away, she was staring at me.

"What was that for?" she laughed, linking her arm through mine.

"For being there." I said simply, as we walked through the cafeteria doors. We grabbed some food, and sat down at a table, where Dylan and Maisie where already sat. Conversations were quickly made, but I found myself unable to keep up with them. My thoughts kept drifting off to Jake. I looked around the room trying to spot him. I felt a stab of pain when I did finally find him. He was sat at the usual table-the one he usually sat at with my family. But today, instead of my family, he was sitting with Mollie. Mollie, the girl who had taken an immediate disliking to me. The same one I had gotten into a fight with on my first day of school. And yet, there he was sitting with _her _laughing and joking about things I didn't even want to know.

"Where are your family today Ness?" Dylan asked me, grabbing my attention back. His eyes flickered behind me, to where I was looking, to Jake. I saw his expression immediately harden.

"Edward and Bella are at a college interview or something," I lied, thinking quickly. I couldn't exactly say my family wasn't here because of the weather. It was another sunny day in Forks, something that was beginning to annoy me. Sure, I loved the sun, but it was getting annoying when my parents couldn't come to school. I didn't particularly enjoy them being around, but I certainly felt a lot safer.

Dylan seemed to buy my story, not that he was even listening. His gaze kept turning back to Jake. Confusion clouded my mind, why would Dylan be so bothered about what Jake was up too? Yet again, my thoughts were interrupted by the scraping of the chair beside me. I looked up to see Lydia holding a plate of food. Her light brown hair was in her face, and I immediately noticed a definite change. When I looked again, I realized that her hair was no longer brown, it had been dyed a dark red color. I was surprised, but it looked good. It suited her.

"Lydia, I love the hair!" I gasped, sounding more like a typical teenager then I had liked. One thing I hated about my group of friends was that when I was around all of them together I had to act like a normal teenager. That alone was hard for me, not mentioning the fact that I hated acting like someone I'm not. I liked that about myself, I like my vampire side of me. Of course, at times I acted like I hated it, but deep down I knew I loved it.

"Thank you," she laughed. "I fancied a change, that's all." She shrugged. I smiled at her.

"Well it suits you," I said sincerely. This time I managed to keep up with the conversation, and I had to admit, it did make me feel better. That was until I heard my name being called in a sickingly sweet voice.

I turned around to see Mollie calling me, waving me over. I narrowed my eyes, and wondered whether to go over to her or not. In the end curiosity won. I stood up, sending my chair flying backwards. A hand clamped down on my wrist and I looked up to see Lydia staring at me with wide eyes.

"Don't go over there Ness," she said. "She only wants you to go so she can make you jealous." She was right, and I knew that already but I couldn't help but want to go over.

"I know, but..." I started, unable to explain _why _I wanted to go over. Lydia seemed to get it though, she let go of my wrist and smiled. I quickly returned the smile and turned and walked over to the table they were sitting at.

"Renesmee," Mollie said again.

"Mollie," I said, nodding. My eyes flickered to Jake, and I couldn't help but feel hurt when he refused to meet my gaze. Mollie caught this and snorted.

"He doesn't want you anymore," she told me, grinning.

"I'm sorry?" I stuttered, hoping I had misheard her.

"You heard me," she spat, looking up at me. I felt tears spring to my eyes, and hoped she didn't see. Unfortunately I wasn't lucky enough to hope for things that were impossible. I watched as she turned away and leaned over to Jake. I watched as she pressed her lips to his. I watched as she caught Jake by surprise, making him unable to pull away. A single tear rolled down my cheek, quickly followed by several others.

My surroundings turned to a bright red. I did the first thing I could think off, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. I reached over to her and grabbed her long blond hair. I tugged hard, and by the sounds of her yelps, a little too hard. I threw her up against the wall behind us, and watched as the proud grin on her face quickly faded into a mix between a glare and a look of fear. I preferred the second, but I didn't think that Mollie was capable of showing fear. I heard Mollie shouting at me, cursing but I couldn't focus on what she was saying. My eyes were fixed on Jacob. I was quickly snapped out of my reverie by a sharp pain in my right eye. I heard several cheers, and chants from the gathered crowd around us. It was just like my first day I realized with a start. Except this time, we were fighting over _my _boyfriend.

My attention turned back to Mollie who was struggling to break free from my grip. My hands were still clinging tightly to her hair, and I could almost feel her pain. I released her quickly. I hated her, but not enough to cause her that much pain. I had to be careful around so many humans, I couldn't exactly use my unnatural strength to my advantage. I opted to swing my fist back before it came into contact with her stomach. She made an 'umph' noise as the air rushed out of her lungs. Okay, maybe that hit had been a little too hard. She made a mad dash to grab hold of me, but missed. My speed made sure I definitely had an advantage over her.

The formed crowd was chanting, and I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. I still had tears rolling down my face, though they were more tears of anger than anything else.

"Nessie, stop!" Lydia cried from behind me.

"She's not worth it," Erin added. I knew they were right but I couldn't back down. Mollie had taken things too far. Before I could react, my wrists had been grabbed by the both of them. I struggled against them but they were surprisingly strong.

"Let go off me," I spat through clenched teeth.

"Jake? A little help over here!" Erin shouted. His name alone made my heart leap. I loved him so much, but right now I couldn't deal with him. I didn't want him anywhere near me. A set of warm arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me several feet backwards.

"Jake, don't!" I said trying to be as firm as I could but he didn't let go.

"Little Nessie doesn't know when to back down huh? You never learn." Mollie said, tauntingly.

"No, maybe I don't," I replied. "But at least I can tell when boys don't want me." I shot back. I could see her face growing redder and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Yeah? Well at least I am good enough for Jake, unlike _you_," she stated. I snorted.

"Good enough?" I laughed, "You could never be good enough for anyone." I said, before breaking free from all three of their grips and stalked out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys, first off I would like to say I'm sorry. I've been through so many versions of this chapter, and I just didnt know which one to use. But, its here now. **

**Apologies for any typos you find in here, my beta is one vacation at the moment. Any really obvious ones in here any of you would like to point out would be appreciated. **

**Two songs in this chapter- First, Remembering Sunday by All Time Low and Decode by Paramore. So, any of you who dont know the songs and what to listen to them, there are the song names. **

**Also, something I would like to point out that I dont think I've made clear enough is that Renesmee is looking to be about a fifteen/sixteen year old. I know that she obviously isnt that old, and to be totally honest I'm not quite sure how old she is which is quite terrible so there you go, I'm writing her to be fifteen/sixteen. **

**Thank-you to everyone who reads NAF, I really do appreciate all of your reviews. :)**

**

* * *

**

Thinking things through just made everything so much worse. I found that the more I thought, the more I contradicted myself. I couldn't believe that had just happened. Well, actually I could; it was just the type of thing Mollie would do, especially infront of the whole school. She used Jake to get back at me. Despite the fact that I had been gone for over a month she still held a grudge against me. What's more was that as far as I knew, Mollie and Jack were still together.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and pulled out my cell phone. 13:52. I had been hiding away in here for over an hour, I should be on my way to music. I knew that it was class change over, so I could catch Erin, but I could also catch unwanted attention, Mollie or Jake. I took a deep breath before unlocking the cubicle door. I walked over to stand in front of the mirror. I didn't look like myself. My eye was swollen and bloodshot. It was obvious I had been hit in the face that much I could tell. I looked a mess; my mascara had run leaving tear tracks in my foundation. Alice would kill me if she saw me like this, I thought with a laugh. My head throbbed and made me sway with dizziness. I caught myself on the surface and steadied myself. I wiped away my tears and splashed my face with water. Once I looked just about acceptable, I opened the restroom door. I stepped out into the crowds of people and hoped I would be able to blend in.

"Nessie!" I heard Jake shout over the buzz of the students chatting to each other. Of course I couldn't. I ignored him and carried on walking in the direction of my music lesson. I could hear Jake's footsteps on the vinyl flooring as he ran after me, and knew that it wouldn't be long before he appeared in front of me. I heard someone slide across the floor, a crash and a curse and then Jake was standing in front of me slightly breathless. I looked up and waited for him to say something, because I certainly wasn't. I had nothing to say to him.

"Nessie," he sighed, reaching up to caress my face. I quickly dodged his hand, and moved to step around him. The look on his face hurt more than it should have. I'm sorry, I thought in my head wondering whether to say it out loud but my thoughts were interrupted by Jake speaking.

"Nessie I know that you have every right to be mad at me but I want you to know that I didn't know Mollie was going to do that." He rushed, stumbling over his words. I continued looking at him, I wasn't planning on saying anything. He sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to speak to him.

"I guess this will be a monologue then," he said. "I'm sorry about everything I said yesterday about Damen, I know that you didn't do any of it intentionally and I get that he understands you, what with him being half vampire and all and," he trailed off, looking behind me. I turned and followed his gaze and saw an annoyed looking Mollie standing there staring at us. I sighed and shook my head at Jake, walking away. He couldn't even apologize to me without having Mollie there watching us.

"Nessie wait," he called after me, grabbing hold of my arm. I spun back around to face him planning to scream and shout at him when my resolve came crashing down. Tears sprang at my eyes, and a few escaped; sliding down my face. His grip was harder than it should have been and his fingers were digging into my arm. I could feel the muscles in his arms tensing, and I could see him shaking slightly.

"Please Jake, I don't want to do this, not here," I whispered glancing around at the students who had stopped to stare at us in the hallway.

"Nessie I just want to apologize, I don't want you to be mad at me," he said through clenched teeth. I looked warily at him; I didn't want him to phase right here in the middle of the hallway.

"I can control myself," he stated, sounding annoyed. I internally groaned; sometimes I really hated my gift. Since the whole Damen near fight issue I had been able to project my thoughts to someone without having to have contact with them. Sure, that was pretty useful but telling people my thoughts unintentionally whilst touching them, not so much.

"I know Jacob, I-" I started but was cut off.

"Jacob?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew that I rarely called him Jacob, just like he never calls me Renesmee, except from when one of us is angry. I sighed, looking around me. The hall was getting emptier and I really needed to get to class.

"You've already missed one lesson, what's another to you?" Jake asked.

"Exactly. I've already missed one, now I really need to get to class," I said, pulling away from his grasp but it only got tighter.

"Jake." I said, "let me go." I struggled against him, trying to pull away but it was no use. His fingers were biting into my arm like razor sharp teeth.

"Go on then Nessie, walk away just like you always do. Run to your mommy and daddy and make them come after me and get them to do your dirty work. Just like you always do." He scoffed, dropping my arm. I pulled it up towards me and looked at the red finger shaped marks I knew would still be there by the time I got home. Tears created a film like mask on everything as I narrowed my eyes at him. I turned away and walked towards my class trying not to cry for the second time today. Inevitably I had to walk past Mollie who had been watching the whole thing.

"You sure know how to piss your boyfriend of huh?" she sneered. I glared at her, fighting the urge to say something back, knowing it would just make everything worse. I shoved past her, and approached the music room door, ignoring her complaints. I pushed the door open and found that class had already started. I had interrupted Hannah's performance of _Remembering Sunday._ I murmured my apology before claiming my seat next to Erin. I could feel everyone's gaze on me and I knew I looked bad. I looked like I had gotten into a fight most probably.

"Nessie?" she whispered turning towards me. I watched as she took in my appearance and sighed. "another argument?" I nodded, a tear slipping down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away. "Two confrontations in one day huh?" she asked. I smiled, nodding. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder in a quick hug before we were surrounded in rounds of applause. I quickly joined in, turning to smile at Hannah who was putting down the guitar and moving to her seat behind me.

"Renesmee?" Miss Swift called, looking at me. I almost groaned in disbelief. I had totally forgotten that today was my turn to perform. I shot a look at Erin who smiled sympathetically before standing up and walking to the front. I picked up the guitar and sat down looking around at everyone. I cleared my throat.

"Okay so I was originally going to sing a slightly happier song, but given certain circumstances I have decided to try another song so I apologize if I mess up," I stuttered, looking around the room. I looked down at the guitar and began strumming.

_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. How did we get here? Well, I think I know_. I sang, closing my eyes and hitting the notes perfectly. I opened my eyes to see Jake looking through the window at me, his eyes boring into mine. Inevitably I stumbled on my words and the guitar pick I was holding came flying out of my hands. I glared at Jacob and reached behind me to grab a new one and began to strum again.

_But you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are if you're a man at all. Well, I will figure this one out on my own. _I sang, looking directly at Jake. I could see the humor dancing in his eyes as I sang those words to him. I dropped my gaze looking down at the guitar and finished the song. I put the guitar down and reached down and picked up the pick that I had dropped beforehand. The class applauded me, though I really didn't deserve it.

"Renesmee that was an excellent performance, you made a great comeback after dropping your pick," Miss Swift smiled. I smiled back, taking my seat next to Erin.

"Depressing song much?" she said, turning to face me. I snorted.

"Depressing times," I smiled, looking up at the spot where Jake was standing. She smiled at me.

"I saw him standing there," she whispered. "I was trying to tell him to go but he was only looking at you." I sighed.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"Don't ask me, I'm not getting in the middle of this," she said, putting her hands up in defeat.

"Well if this was Seth, what would you do?" I asked, begging her with my eyes to answer. She groaned.

"If this was Seth we were talking about then yes, I would be annoyed at him. I would give him the silent treatment, but I know that I would forgive him eventually." She said, speaking quickly. I nodded, leaning back in my chair. I hadn't particularly been mad _at _Jacob, until I'd spoken to him. I hated the way he treated me like a child. I knew that I was technically still a child, but that didn't give him the right to patronize me. I was getting myself worked up again and I needed to snap out of it but I couldn't get myself to stop thinking about why Jake had been standing in the hallway watching me. I really didn't want to be here, my head hurt, my eye was swollen and I felt sick. I knew my dad was going to flip when he found out what had happened and for once I was genuinely scared off what he was going to do. Suddenly Erin jumped to her feet and rushed out of the door, running down the hallway. I stared after her in awe; what the hell was she doing?

"Erin!" Miss Swift shouted after her, but Erin carried on running. I stood up and turned to Miss Swift smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'll be back." I turned and ran after Erin, ignoring Miss Swift calling me back.

I followed Erin into the restrooms and flinched as the cubicle slammed shut and echoed in my aching head. The room was filled with the sounds of Erin getting sick. Nice, I thought to myself leaning against the wall. Two minutes later I heard Erin groan and I took that as my chance.

"Erin?" I called, knocking on door. She hummed in response, and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and found Erin crouched on the floor in the corner. She looked terrible.

"Do you have a hairband?" she asked randomly. I laughed, taking mine from my wrist and handing it to her. She quickly scrunched hair into a messy bun before leaning over the toilet. I cringed, but didn't move from my position.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. I smiled.

"Its fine," I laughed. "I'm just glad you had a good enough excuse for running out of class like that," I joked, seeing her groan when I mentioned it.

"I have to face everyone now," she sighed. I shook my head.

"No, you're going to go to the nurse to get us permission to be sent home." I said firmly. "And then we are going to have Carlisle check up on you." She groaned.

"I'm fine," she started to say but was interrupted by another round of nausea. I laughed, shaking my head at her. She glared up at me and I quickly shut up. Five minutes later when Erin was sure she wasn't going to be hit by another wave of nausea, we left the bathroom and I left Erin to go back to the class room to collect our stuff. The room went silent as I walked in and Miss Swift looked at me expectantly.

"Erin got sick," I explained. "The nurse wants to send her home, and she needs someone to drive her," I trailed off guessing she would understand.

"Okay," she smiled. "Tell Erin to get well soon," she requested, and I nodded before grabbing our stuff and rushing out the class. I entered the room to find a very embarrassed looking Erin. The nurse turned to glare at me before turning back to Erin. The nurse sorted through all the correct paperwork before letting us go. We hurried out into the parking lot and found Erin's car.

"Nessie what are you doing?" Erin questioned as I walked around to the driver's side.

"You're sick. You're not driving," I stated. She shook her head at me.

"Ness, you don't have a permit. Hell, you don't even know how to drive!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"My dad and Rosalie have been teaching me to drive since I was practically a baby," I shrugged. "I can drive this car better than a human who has had years of experience."

"And what if the cops catch onto us?"

"They won't." I said simply.

"If they do?" she prompted.

"Erin, my family have enough money to bail us out without a problem." I said rolling my eyes. "So, keys?" I asked, holding my hand out for them. She sighed heavily before throwing them at me. Surprisingly I actually managed to catch them and I flashed a grin at Erin who rolled her eyes at me before getting into the car. I started the engine and pulled out of the spot we were parked in. The car was filled with light chatter as I drove down the freeway, and we were soon nearing my house. I pulled up the driveway and my dad was out of the house before I had even killed the engine.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Renesmee?" He shouted at me. Even through the car his volume was deafening. I cringed before stepping out of the car and preparing myself for the trouble I had landed myself in.


End file.
